The limit of desire
by IsaMalfoyMellark
Summary: Hermione ya ha renunciado a encontrar a alguien capaz de satisfacerla en lo más íntimo hasta que pasa una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida con Draco Malfoy. Los dos no esperan que lo suyo sea más que un affaire de una noche, pero cuando Draco empieza a trabajar en su bufete, tienen que lidiar con las chispas que genera la química entre los dos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

Como abogada Hermione Granger sabe cómo guardar secretos, especialmente después de que un ex la despreciara tras confesarle sus más ocultos deseos sexuales.

Hermione ya ha renunciado a encontrar a alguien capaz de satisfacerla en lo más íntimo (su gusto por el bondage y los azotes) hasta que pasa una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida con alguien a quien siempre había admirado de lejos.

El dominador sexual Draco Mafoy conoció a Hermione en el instituto pero nunca se imaginó que sus fantasías sexuales coincidieran plenamente con las de ella. Los dos amantes no esperan que lo suyo sea más que un affaire de una noche, pero cuando Draco empieza a trabajar en el bufete de Hermione, tienen que lidiar a diario con las chispas que genera la química sexual entre los dos.

Mientras que un profundo deseo los acerca, el miedo puede acabar por separarlos para siempre, a no ser que aprendan a manejar el dolor y el placer que produce el amor.

* * *

 **Uno**

Nada explicaba que Hermione siguiera pensando en que la azotaran en la fiesta de inauguración de la casa de su mejor amiga Ginny o en la entrada de su diario que había escrito la noche anterior.

Pero, claro, había bebido demasiado vino porque seguía compadeciéndose de sí misma, aunque habían pasado ya casi seis meses desde que rompiera con Ron.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino y justo le estaba dando un sorbo cuando lo vio al otro extremo de la habitación llena de gente.

Draco Malfoy.

No le había visto desde la última semana del penúltimo curso del instituto.

Fue poco después de que Draco le propinara un puñetazo al canalla de su novio de entonces, quien terminó en el suelo. Dean se lo tenía bien merecido.

Descubrió que le había puesto los cuernos y cuando se lo echó en cara, él pilló un buen cabreo, empezó a gritarle y le agarró el brazo con fuerza hasta que le salió un moratón. Y si ya antes de eso estaba coladita por Draco, que acudiera en su rescate como un caballero de brillante armadura lo había acabado de confirmar.

Se acordó de la cara de Draco cuando Dean gimoteaba tendido en el suelo. Dos profesores acudieron corriendo y le sujetaron, tal vez por miedo a que volviera a pegarle.

Recordó su oscura mirada y sus ojos ensombrecidos, feroces, que, no obstante, se mostraron vulnerables cuando la miró a ella, algo que la sorprendió. Ella quería decirle algo, quería darle las gracias y preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, pero en aquella época era demasiado joven y no supo afrontar la situación.

Expulsaron a Draco y poco después entró en la universidad y ya no volvió a verle más.

Habían pasado más de diez años, pero le reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Seguía siendo apuesto, con su espalda ancha y sus músculos, aunque estaba más estilizado. Se había cortado el cabello rubio que solía taparle la cara y esos ojos... Seguramente la gente diría que eran grises pero ella recordaba el tono azul que irradiaban con la luz del sol.

Sintió una oleada de calor tan repentina que era como si la engulleran las llamas. Una sobrecarga sensorial.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada. Tenía que largarse de ahí.

 _«Paso totalmente de los hombres. ¡Paso!»_

Agachó la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta trasera sujetando con fuerza la copa de vino. No quería pensar en lo mucho que le ponía Draco en el pasado, durante sus años de instituto. Y a juzgar por la manera en que le latía el pulso, era obvio que seguía poniéndole.

Afuera, aquella noche de principios de enero era fría y húmeda. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada al haber crecido en Mercer Island, al otro lado del puente de Seattle, donde Ginny y Harry, su compañero de piso, vivían ahora. Necesitaba que el frío le aclarara la cabeza y apagara el calor de su cuerpo.

 _«Nada de hombres ahora mismo.»_

Su vida era mucho más tranquila desde que su última relación había terminado. Se habían acabado los dramas y las expectativas. Ahora todo era tranquilo y apacible; ella lo prefería así. O al menos era lo que se decía a sí misma. Así era como se explicaba también por qué no había salido con nadie desde la ruptura; eso no era nada propio de ella. Había estado con muchos hombres antes de salir con Ron. No quería pensar en cómo esa relación la había afectado y había echado por los suelos la confianza en sí misma.

En esos momentos su vibrador era el mejor novio que tenía. ¿Y qué? Podía irse a casa, sacar a su amiguito de plástico rosa e imaginar que era Draco Malfoy entre sus muslos...

Se estremeció, juntó las piernas con fuerza y suspiró.

Se sentó en el columpio del porche y notó cómo se le clavaban los listones de madera en la parte trasera de los muslos a través del fino vestido de lana. Se recostó en un montoncito de cojines, dejándose invadir por el aire fresco, le dio un buen sorbo al vino tinto y cruzó las piernas.

Estaba lo bastante achispada para descansar un rato y reflexionar sobre el hecho de estar sola. Al parecer todos los amigos de Ginny y Harry estaban felizmente emparejados; la casa estaba llena de parejitas acarameladas. Hasta que llegó Draco. Le pareció que estaba solo, igual que ella.

Aunque estaba mucho mejor soltera ahora mismo. Quizá para siempre. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde el desastre con Ron para sentir lo contrario y querer una relación. Aún no había conseguido desprenderse de toda la amargura que llevaba dentro.

Estuvo pensando en eso un buen rato, haciendo caso omiso a la agitación que había sentido al volver a ver a Draco o, por lo menos, intentándolo.

Entonces oyó unos pasos y el crujir delos tablones de madera. Levantó la vista y vio una figura alta; una silueta oscura recortada contra la luz que provenía del umbral. Era alguien alto, musculado e increíblemente atractivo.

 _«Draco.»_

Sintió un escalofrío.

—¿ Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

—Draco. Ah, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se acercó y se colocó bajo la luz del porche. Iba bien vestido, con unos pantalones oscuros y un jersey que se le ajustaba al torso como si se lo hubieran hecho a medida. Tal vez fuera así. Estaba guapísimo.

—Coincidí con Ginny hace unos días y me invitó a la fiesta. No te he visto desde que salí del instituto. ¿Te graduaste en Bellas Artes como querías?

Ella se encogió de hombros, en un intento de aparentar indiferencia y permanecer indiferente. Pero al ver esos ojos mirarla con aprecio, como solía fantasear desde que tenía catorce años, era demasiado.

Inspiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo.

—Bueno, fui a bastantes clases en la universidad pero a mis padres no les hacía mucha gracia que me dedicara al arte, así que terminé dejándolo.

—Si no recuerdo mal se te daba bien pintar. ¿No te presentaste a algún concurso estatal en el instituto?

—No me creo que recuerdes eso. —Notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta; una de esas poses que solo pueden hacerlos hombres más seguros de sí mismos y a pesar de todo aparentar naturalidad.

—Recuerdo muchas cosas de ti, Hermione.

—¿En serio?

Él sonrió y unos hoyuelos surcaron sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre pareciera tan tranquilo y tan increíblemente cautivador a la vez? Casi podía ver al adolescente que había sido bajo esas facciones tan masculinas de su rostro. Debajo de su aspecto sofisticado y su ropa inmaculada, seguía siendo el Draco de siempre; de eso estaba segura.

Siempre había sido muy amable. En el instituto mismo, Draco era de esa clase de tíos que hablaba con todo el mundo y no solo con los más chulos o con los populares. Solía defender a los chicos más bajitos, víctimas de los abusones.

Hasta la había defendido a ella. Y en ese momento estaba tan encandilada por él como cuando era una cría.

—Recuerdo que conducías un Escarabajo viejo —le dijo mientras se le acercaba—. Era de un tono azul claro. ¿Aún lo tienes?

—¿Qué? Claro que no. —Se echó a reír.

Madre mía, qué guapo estaba. Era muy apuesto. El jersey se le ajustaba perfectamente a los hombros y resaltaba su anchura. Estaba claro que tenía unos buenos músculos ahí debajo.

—Seguro que hoy en día valdría un montón —dijo él.

—Lo vendí al terminar el instituto y me compré algo más maduro —repuso ella sin perder la sonrisa.

—Ya, yo hice lo mismo. Vendí mi viejo Camaro y me compré un sedán poco después del instituto. Son curiosas estas ideas que tenemos sobre lo que significa ser adulto. Ojalá tuviera ese coche ahora.

—¿Qué hiciste después de graduarte, además de vender ese cochazo? —quiso saber ella—. Querías hacer Derecho, ¿verdad? Y creo que tu familia se mudó.

—Fui a Yale y me gradué en Derecho allí. Estuve viviendo en Nueva York un tiempo; trabajaba en un bufete de abogados. Mis padres se jubilaron y se mudaron a Colorado cuando terminé la carrera, más o menos. Pero mi hermano, Theo, sigue aquí en Seattle. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—Es algo mayor que tú, ¿no? Creo que se graduó cuando yo estaba en el último curso. Os parecíais mucho.

Draco asintió.

—Es ingeniero civil y se casó el año pasado. Tenemos una relación bastante estrecha. Yo me mudé a Seattle hará un par de años. Pensé que estaría bien estar cerca de mi familia. ¿La tuya sigue aquí?—preguntó.

—Mis padres nunca se han ido de la isla, aunque ambos siguen trabajando en la ciudad.

—No tienes hermanos, ¿verdad?

—No. Soy hija única.

Su madre, dueña de una de las empresas de arquitectura más punteras de Seattle, nunca había tenido tiempo para más de un hijo. De hecho, nunca había tenido tiempo para Hermione. Y su padre, un hombre severo y reprobador, tenía su propio bufete de abogados, lo que significaba que se pasaba muchas horas trabajando. Aunque sus personalidades hubieran sido propicias para tener una familia, sus trabajos no lo eran.

Cuando se juntó con Ron, escogió a un hombre clavado a su padre. Duro y crítico, igual que Dean en el instituto, ahora que lo pensaba. Al parecer, su padre había fastidiado su capacidad para escoger a los hombres. Era otro buen motivo para renunciar a ellos. Y se mantendría firme en su decisión. Por muy cerca que tuviera a Draco Malfoy, su amor platónico de la adolescencia. Por mucho que hablara con ella y la mirara de esa manera y con esa sonrisa. Aunque le hiciera sentir ese cosquilleo.

—¿Entonces no eres licenciada en Bellas Artes, Hermione? ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

—Pues al final terminé haciendo Derecho, también. Me sorprende que no hayamos coincidido antes.

—Y a mí. Y tardé en encontrarme a Ginny, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.—Volvió a enseñarle los hoyuelos—.Me alegro de que me haya invitado porque así he podido verte.—Hizo un gesto con la barbilla—.¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

Hermione volvió a notar una oleada de calor por dentro.

—Mmmmm, claro que no. Siéntate.

Draco cruzó el porche y con un par de zancadas se plantó delante de ella y se sentó en el columpio. Percibió su olor, denso y masculino, algo almizclado, que la hacía estremecer. Y notaba el calor que emanaba de él.

Aunque quizás era el suyo, que cada vez era más intenso al tenerle sentado al lado.

—¿Ejerces de abogada? —le preguntó él, tras lo cual sacudió la cabeza—. Siempre te he visto como una artista.

—Durante bastante tiempo yo también me vi así...

Era raro oírle decir esas cosas. Una artista... Era lo que siempre había querido ser. ¿Cómo era posible que recordara lo importante que era el arte para ella? Esa idea hizo que el corazón le latiera más deprisa.

Sus ojos la contemplaban; era una mirada oscura e intensa.

—Deberías ir a por lo que de verdad deseas, Hermione.

Ella cruzó las piernas y puso una mano sobre la rodilla porque su vestido cruzado dejaba entrever unos centímetros de muslo entre el dobladillo y la parte superior de sus botas altas de ante marrón.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? No siempre es tan fácil como parece.

Tenía la impresión de que estaba flirteando y ella le devolvía el flirteo.

Él asintió.

—Una oportunidad perdida solo deja arrepentimiento tras de sí.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Siempre me gustaste en el instituto—dijo él de repente, en voz baja.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Siempre. Recuerdo cuando tenías catorce, quince años. Ya entonces tenías unas piernas larguísimas.

Draco movió la rodilla y rozó la suya. Ella notó un agradable calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Eh, vosotros. ¿Un poco más devino? —Ginny llevaba una botella en la mano. Se había recogido la melena en un moño alto y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, resplandecientes por la fría brisa que corría y quizá también por las copas de vino que ya llevaba encima—.Acabo de recordar que os conocéis del instituto.

—Precisamente ahora estábamos hablando de eso. Y no, esta noche no voy a beber. Hermione, ¿más vino? —ofreció Draco mientras le cogía la copa y sus dedos rozaban los suyos. Luego le cogió la botella a Ginny, le llenó la copa y se la devolvió. Esta vez se detuvo y sus dedos permanecieron sobre los suyos un buen rato. Draco sonrió y ella notó aún más calor, como si tuviera un horno depuro deseo en su interior.

—De acuerdo... Pues entonces...me vuelvo dentro —dijo Ginny, que se alejó y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Sin embargo, Hermione prácticamente ni la había oído. Inspiró hondo y le dio un sorbo al vino.

 _«Tengo que tranquilizarme.»_

Tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora. No había otra palabra para describirla. Su rostro tenía unas facciones angulosas muy masculinas: una mandíbula bien esculpida y unos pómulos altos y marcados. No obstante, su boca era voluptuosa, de labios carnosos, generosos. Y esos hoyuelos... Cuando sonreía ella se derretía por dentro.

Volvía a sentirse como una adolescente, anonadada por esa sonrisa.

Levantó la copa y bebió. Cuando se la terminó se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan achispada como creía. Tal vez la impresión de ver a Draco y la reacción que tenía hacia él la habían espabilado.

—Sigues tan guapa como siempre, Hermione —le dijo él, de repente, con esa mirada dorada fija en ella—. Espero que no te moleste que te lo diga.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

 _«Habla, Hermione.»_

—Gracias.

—Eres muy hermosa —murmuró.

La miraba fijamente. A ella se le encendieron las mejillas otra vez, así como ese cálido lugar que descansaba entre las piernas.

—¿Te sonrojarás aún más si te pregunto si estás soltera?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí.

—Vaya, lo siento. No me incumbe.

Perdóname.

Tenía unos modales clásicos.

Siempre había sido un caballero, incluso en el instituto. Entonces le encantaba y seguía gustándole ahora.

—No, me refiero a que sí, que estoy soltera —aclaró ella—. Rompí con mi pareja hace seis meses. Bueno, él rompió conmigo.

—Qué tonto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te has casado?

—No. Nunca he estado casado. Y estoy... solo.

—Ajá. —De repente se sintió incómoda. No solía tener problemas para hablar con la gente y se consideraba bastante extrovertida. ¡Era abogada, por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué no conseguía enlazar dos frases coherentes?

— Hermione, ¿te incomodo? No pretendía hacerte estas preguntas tan personales pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que quería ponerme al día.

—No, no pasa nada. Estoy bien. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada—. No sé qué me pasa. Creo que he bebido demasiado vino. —Era mentira, solamente estaba un poco achispada, pero la excusa le venía al pelo—. A mí también me gustaría que nos pusiéramos al día.

Él sonrió y los hoyuelos surcaron de nuevo sus mejillas, acelerándole el pulso una vez más. Entonces alargó la mano y le acarició la muñeca con los dedos como distraídamente. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista reparó en que la miraba fijamente con su mirada dorada. Una extraña expresión se asomaba a su rostro y tardó un poco en reconocer el deseo puro, descarnado y sin artificios. Y a pesar de la ropa que llevaba, hubiera jurado que notaba su calor como a través de una corriente que pasaba de su mano y le subía por el brazo.

Inspiró hondo, algo mareada por la sensación.

«Esto no está pasando de verdad.»

Pero sí lo estaba.

Era pura química. Había estado colada por él durante años y ahora estaba aquí como por arte de magia: más apuesto que nunca, más elegante. Y era muy fácil hablar con él. Era una respuesta totalmente normal. Cualquier mujer tendría que estar ciega y ser completamente frígida para no responder así ante Draco Malfoy.

Estaba segura de que no la había tocado antes. Quería que lo hiciera.

Se centró en su boca un momento y luego subió hasta sus ojos. Sí, eran voraces y había algo más... era como si tuviera una pregunta que hacerle. Tragó saliva y miró hacia la oscuridad del jardín y la calle que había al otro lado, donde el fulgor de las farolas teñía la niebla de un tono ambarino.

—¿ Hermione? ¿He dicho algo fuera de lugar?

Ella volvió a mirarle.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Es que...es que es un poco raro esto de volver a verte.

—Sí. Es raro pero bueno.

Él esbozó una sonrisa cegadora que parecía una invitación.

Empezaba a olvidar por qué había renunciado a los hombres exactamente, aunque tampoco es que fuera a liarse con Draco. No estaba en el mercado en busca de una relación. Y no era nada vergonzosa; tal vez era hora de terminar con ese período de sequía que se había impuesto. Si él estaba interesado y ella también, no pasaba nada por flirtear un poco. Aunque eso llevara a otra cosa más...

Vio cómo la miraba y se alegró de ser fiel a la lencería fina. Entonces decidió que si la velada terminaba con Draco llevándola a su casa, eso era mucho mejor que no hacer nada y compadecerse de sí misma. Seguro que con Draco cerca no tendría nada de lo que compadecerse.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó que sus ojos manifestaran el interés que tenía por él.

 _«Eran unos ojos metálicos. Eran plateados con un ligero ribete azul...»_

Draco se sentía anonadado. No la había visto en diez años pero su cuerpo respondía exactamente del mismo modo que cuando era un adolescente. Tenía el pulso acelerado y tuvo que esforzarse por apagar la creciente excitación que sentía, por no empalmarse. Pero la chica con la que había estado soñando los últimos dos años de instituto estaba sentada a su lado.

De repente recordó el asombro en su rostro cuando le dio un puñetazo al imbécil de Dean Thomas y luego la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él.

Eso hizo que valiera la pena que lo expulsaran del instituto la última semana de su último curso. Lo habría hecho de todos modos. Dean la estaba maltratando y estaba claro que no iba a permitir que le pasara nada. Nunca pudo olvidar esa sonrisa...

Entonces ella era demasiado joven y no quiso forzar la situación. Hermione seguía en el instituto mientas él se preparaba para entrar en la universidad. Ahora ya era adulta. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, cálida, de piel pálida pero luminosa bajo la luz del porche.

Mientras hablaban, ella se había acercado a él, poco a poco, enviando una señal muy sutil. Y ahora su sonrisa—dulce, sensual y reflejo del deseo que él mismo sentía como una corriente eléctrica en las venas— le había dejado fuera de combate.

Llevaba el cabello castaño y largo como en el instituto; su melena suave de mechones brillantes.

Tenía ganas de tocarla. Tenía ganas de tocarla también a ella. Tenía ganas de ella.

 _«Para el carro, colega.»_

Pero su cuerpo se negaba. Sin embargo, la conocía desde hacía años; no era como las chicas con las que ligaba en un bar o en el Pleasure Dome, el club de BDSM que frecuentaba desde hacía unos años. No era una mujer con la que tener un rollo de una noche y luego no volver a ver más. Hermione era una chica normal y corriente, y él siempre se andaba con cuidado con las no iniciadas en las prácticas del BDSM. No quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar del sexo con una mujer a la que no le interesaran los juegos más duros a los que él jugaba. Podía disfrutar y a menudo lo hacía, pero ese punto de tabú hacía que las cosas fueran más excitantes. Contárselo a alguien nuevo era una situación peliaguda. Contárselo a alguien que había conocido de joven era... Bueno, ya no eran unos críos.

Mierda, estaba pensando eso como si Hermione le hubiera propuesto acostarse con ella; como si se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata. Tampoco le importaría que lo hiciera.

Se le puso dura al pensarlo. No pudo evitarlo.

 _«Tranquilízate.»_

Inspiró hondo para llenar los pulmones del frío aire de la noche y luego espiró.

—¿Quieres que te traiga más vino?—le preguntó, pensando que le vendría bien una distracción; un momento dentro de la casa para poder tranquilizarse.

—No, no quiero más. Gracias.

Hermione dejó la copa en el suelo y le sonrió otra vez. Qué boca más dulce.

Sus labios debían de ser muy suaves...y, de repente, ya no se le ocurrió ningún motivo por el que no debía acercarse y besarla.

Lo hizo. Posó una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, como dándole la oportunidad de apartarse. Pero ella entreabrió la boca, sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos castaños grandes que poco después cerró a medida que él se acercaba.

Tenía los labios suaves, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Toda ella era suave ahora que le entregaba su cuerpo y se apoyaba en él. Reconocía con facilidad la capacidad de entrega en una mujer y ella la tenía; podía entregarse por completo, fuera consciente de ello o no.

Separó los labios y él le introdujo la lengua. Sabía a vino; una sensación líquida y dulce. Ella le devolvía el beso; su boca le acogía y le atraía aún más.

Ella gimió en voz muy baja y eso le electrizó como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Siguió besándola, solo besándola, y se le puso tan dura como si ella le estuviera tocando; ella o su preciosa boca.

 _«Madre mía.»_

Draco se apartó y ella se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y los labios aún entreabiertos. Tenía los labios carnosos y ligeramente hinchados ahora por el beso. Quería volver a besarla pero tenía miedo de hacerlo y presionarla demasiado y demasiado rápido. Porque en verdad lo que quería era desnudarla, empujarla contra la pared del porche mismo e introducirse en ella. Quería hacer todas las cosas sucias que imaginaba en el instituto y unas cuantas más que había aprendido desde entonces.

Él gimió.

Hermione abrió los ojos, parpadeando deprisa.

—¿Draco?

—Sí. ¿Tengo que disculparme?

—No. Ha sido culpa mía tanto como tuya.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser culpa de alguien? —preguntó, para saber, para cerciorarse de que no se estaba imaginando que ella le deseaba también.

—Tal vez no.

Y otra vez esa dulce sonrisa. Madre mía, qué mujer.

Se dio cuenta de que seguía tocándole la cara. Notaba la suavidad de su mejilla bajo la palma; su piel sedosa estaba algo fría por el aire de la noche.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él.

—No, estoy bien. En serio.

Parecía algo aturdida. Seguramente era el reflejo de lo que sentía en realidad. Abrumada por el deseo. Ninguna otra mujer había tenido semejante efecto en él, al menos no que recordara. ¿Podía ser el resurgir de aquellas fantasías que tenía de adolescente o era exclusivamente por ella?

Eso le inquietaba pero no lo suficiente para largarse de ahí. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella, desnuda, debajo de él. Y aún mejor si le dejaba hacerle lo que más le gustaba: azotarla, conseguir que llegara al orgasmo con esa irresistible e insoportable combinación de dolor y placer. ¿Pero cómo podía proponérselo? Era mucho más fácil con las mujeres que conocía en el Pleasure Dome. Allí todo el mundo sabía qué esperar. Nadie acudía al club de BDSM de más renombre de la ciudad sin tener al menos una ligera idea de lo que pasaba ahí. Sin compartir el mismo tipo de deseos.

Pero el hecho era que le excitaba tanto que la deseaba con o sin el sexo extremo. Ahora mismo no le importaba tanto como de costumbre. Como debería.

¿Qué significaba eso? Tampoco quería planteárselo demasiado.

Simplemente la deseaba. Estaba fuera de control, como un adolescente que se deja llevar por las hormonas. La deseaba como no había deseado nunca a ninguna mujer. Después de quince minutos de hablar con ella. Después de todos esos años.

«Tengo que conseguirla.»

Ya averiguaría más tarde qué diantre le pasaba.

—Hermione. Te preguntaré algo y no quiero que te ofendas, pero voy a ser muy sincero.

—Está bien...

Se inclinó hacia ella y en voz baja le dijo:

—Sigo sin creer que haya coincidido contigo esta noche, después de tanto tiempo. Pero tengo que decirte que si estuviéramos en el instituto, esto hubiera sido como un sueño hecho realidad, sobre todo besarte. Sin embargo, me he hecho mayor, igual que tú, y quiero más.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire caliente.

Entonces volvió a sonreír y Draco supo que todo iría bien. Ella se le acercó y le miró a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Era la mirada de una seductora y, al mismo tiempo, tenía algo dulce y casi inocente.

—Todos nos hemos hecho mayores, Draco. ¿Qué quieres?

Él le cogió la mano y se la envolvió con los dedos.

—Te quiero a ti. Te deseo tanto que no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo con más conversación. Y esto no es algo que vaya diciéndoles a todas. La verdad es que no creo en esas chorradas. Te deseo... y punto.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. Esa sinceridad tan descarnada era como una especie de afrodisíaco. Eso y la manera como la miraba, con esos labios carnosos entreabiertos y aún húmedos de besarla.

Ese hombre besaba de maravilla, de eso no había duda. Quería que volviera a hacerlo. Quería que hiciera algo más además de besarla y lo quería ya.

Se encogió de hombros con la esperanza de aparentar naturalidad aunque el corazón le latiera desbocado.

—Entonces, soy tuya, Draco.

Él le sonrió, con pasión pero poco apoco, con el deseo ardiendo a fuego lento.

Draco se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse. De pie a su lado era aún más alto, empequeñeciendo su metro setenta. Le encantaba sentirse pequeña y femenina a su lado. Inspiró hondo para percibir su intenso olor oscuro y almizclado y sintió un escalofrío; el placer vibró en su interior como una nota musical que se alargaba al tocarla.

Sí, se habían hecho mayores y quizá fuera esto lo que necesitaba. Quizás él también. Bueno, ya había pensado suficiente.

Al cabo de tanto tiempo, Draco Malfoy era una fantasía a punto de hacerse realidad.

* * *

Buenos días! Di un millón de vueltas para publicar el primer capi de la nueva historia, creo que tendrá entre 20 y 30 capis, no más.

Les gustó? espero que si:) y que me cuenten lo que piensan en los comentarios, las leo y espero contestar jajajja Como saben esta historia fue la más votada de las dos que me ofrecí a adaptar, pero cuando termine con LHDMM capaz adapte la otra también.

Sin mucho más que decir y espero de verdad que les guste la historia; Besos, Isa.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

Como abogada Hermione Granger sabe cómo guardar secretos, especialmente después de que un ex la despreciara tras confesarle sus más ocultos deseos sexuales.

Hermione ya ha renunciado a encontrar a alguien capaz de satisfacerla en lo más íntimo (su gusto por el bondage y los azotes) hasta que pasa una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida con alguien a quien siempre había admirado de lejos.

El dominador sexual Draco Mafoy conoció a Hermione en el instituto pero nunca se imaginó que sus fantasías sexuales coincidieran plenamente con las de ella. Los dos amantes no esperan que lo suyo sea más que un affaire de una noche, pero cuando Draco empieza a trabajar en el bufete de Hermione, tienen que lidiar a diario con las chispas que genera la química sexual entre los dos.

Mientras que un profundo deseo los acerca, el miedo puede acabar por separarlos para siempre, a no ser que aprendan a manejar el dolor y el placer que produce el amor.

* * *

 **Dos**

En parte seguía sin creerse que estuviera haciendo esto: irse de la fiesta con un tío al que hacía años que no veía.

Un chico a quien no conocía tanto del instituto y a quien no conocía ya de nada ahora. A pesar de eso, se sentía a salvo con él. Algo inexplicable, tal vez, salvo que Ginny y Harry también le conocían, lo que hacía el asunto un poco más seguro.

Hermione había ido a la fiesta con otra amiga que Ginny y ella conocían desde hacía años, así que se despidió deprisa y entró en el BMW plateado de Draco.

El coche le quedaba bien. Era elegante, sofisticado y rápido.

Se volvió para ver el perfil de Draco mientras cruzaba el puente de vuelta a la ciudad. Tenía un aspecto muy europeo, con el pelo oscuro, la piel morena y una mandíbula marcada. Sería el modelo perfecto para la portada del GQ. Tenía una belleza algo aniñada, aunque sus facciones eran muy angulosas. Era todo un hombre. Los hoyuelos suavizaban su aspecto. Y su boca...

Se estremeció; tenía ganas de alargarla mano y rozar sus labios con las yemas de los dedos. Solo quería tocarle.

Y le tocaría, claro que sí. Y él la tocaría a ella...

Se frotó los muslos; el vestido lila se le antojó muy suave al tacto.

«Tranquilízate.»

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó mientras subía la temperatura en el coche.

—No, estoy bien. —Tenía calor, tal vez—. Los asientos calefactables son un gran invento.

Él se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió un momento antes de volver a mirar la carretera. Era atractivo hasta en la forma de reducir la velocidad mientras se acercaban al extremo del puente que tocaba Seattle. Toda entera temblaba ante la expectativa.

—Espero que no te moleste que no esté muy hablador —dijo Draco, que aceleró y volvió a subir de marcha. La autopista estaba vacía y el cielo era una serie de capas de nubes oscuras—. No es que no quiera hablar contigo.

—No pasa nada. Tienes que prestar atención a la carretera.

—No es eso.

—¿No? Y entonces, ¿qué es?

La miró otra vez, muy rápidamente, y en sus ojos vio un destello por la luz del salpicadero. Esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

—Para serte sincero, no se me da bien esto de hablar del tiempo y cosas así. Y no quiero decir una gilipollez y que cambies de opinión.

—A mí no me parece que seas alguien que tenga problemas a la hora de entablar una conversación.

—No, no suelo tenerlos. Pero tengo que reconocértelo, Hermione... —Bajó el tono, que ahora era algo ronco—. Si no llegamos a casa pronto; si no te tengo dentro de unos minutos, me volveré loco. Así que tendré la boca cerrada hasta que lleguemos, te desnude y pueda ponerte las manos encima.

—Ah...

No sabía qué decir. Seguía aturdida por ese deseo que invadía su cuerpo.

Era tan intenso y lo había sentido tan deprisa que la había dejado estupefacta.

 _«Te desnude y pueda ponerte las manos encima.»_

Eso era exactamente lo que quería, pero no podría decirlo. Estaba tan excitada que le dolía, incluso. Y en su mente solo había una idea que se repetía una y otra vez hasta que casi no pudo pensar en otra cosa:

 _«Le necesito ahora mismo...»._

Él seguía mirando la carretera con atención mientras cruzaban la ciudad. No mediaron palabra cuando salieron de la 90 y pusieron rumbo al norte. A Hermione no le importaba que no hablaran, como le pasaría con cualquier otra persona.

No sabía por qué. Lo único que sabía era que el silencio y la expectación eran uno y se sentía como dentro de una nube. Aislada del resto del mundo. Y le gustaba.

Empezó a llover y ellos seguían cruzando la ciudad, pasando delante de edificios de oficinas, restaurantes y bares. La luz de las farolas se reflejaba en el brillante arcén, proyectando luces y sombras delante de las ventanillas del coche. Y los asientos calefactables, que eran cómodos en un principio, ahora le parecían demasiado calientes; sobre todo por el deseo que ardía en su interior.

Finalmente llegaron y entraron en el aparcamiento de uno de los rascacielos más nuevos de Elliot Avenue. Los edificios aquí eran bastante caros. Tenía el recuerdo de que Draco era uno de los niños ricos del instituto. Él no había alardeado nunca de ello, pero Mercer Island era una comunidad pequeña y encada escuela todos sabían de la vida delos demás.

Eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Nunca había salido con un hombre por su dinero, aunque sí prefería que un hombre tuviera ambición. No obstante, ahora mismo lo único que quería era aparcar el maldito coche y entrar donde fuera de una vez por todas. En algún sitio privado. Con él.

¿Cuándo había sentido esta urgencia con un hombre? Además, apenas la había besado y aún menos tocado, en una hora. Normalmente ese deseo se habría disipado por entonces. Pero esta noche no. No con él.

Draco accedió al aparcamiento, se detuvo en una plaza, apagó el motor y se volvió a mirarla. La miró rápidamente, esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora y, sin darse cuenta siquiera, salió del coche, le abrió la puerta y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Pudo volver a percibir su olor; a oler esas notas oscuras pero agradables de hombre, junto con un poco de humo, de motor y de neumáticos del aparcamiento, que le hacían parecer más hombre aún.

Era tan alto y la sujetaba tan cerca que Hermione tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Vio en ellos el mismo deseo que ella sentía en el cuerpo. Era como una corriente eléctrica.

Ojalá la besara.

—Subamos.

No le soltó la cintura de camino al ascensor ni una vez dentro, mientras subían de una planta a otra. Él estuvo mirándola a la cara todo el tiempo; sus ojos grises la abrasaban con la mirada. Eran cautivadores.

Entonces se le acercó y le dijo al oído:

—Estamos a punto de llegar. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de tocarte, Hermione. No me atrevo a besarte siquiera. Si lo hago, todo pasará aquí mismo, dentro del ascensor.

—Creo que no me importará —respondió ella en voz baja, sonriendo y embelesada por él.

Él se rio en voz baja.

—Mejor que lo dejemos para más tarde, cuando los vecinos se hayan acostado. Pero me gusta que no te opongas a la idea de practicar sexo en un ascensor o en algún sitio donde puedan sorprendernos.

—Es que me parece... excitante.

Cualquier cosa con Draco parecía excitante. Todo.

Se abrieron las puertas y prácticamente ni respiró mientras accedían al vestíbulo, él abría la puerta y la hacía pasar al interior.

Su piso era uno de estos lofts abiertos con ventanales que ocupaban la pared entera y con vistas a la ciudad. El apartamento estaba a oscuras pero la poca luz que provenía de la urbe afuera bastaba para distinguir las siluetas delos muebles. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para mirar nada; no le interesaba mucho. Dante empezó a tocarla y la empujó contra la puerta de entrada. Lo único en lo que Hermione pudo pensar fue _«Sí. Ahora»,_ mientras él agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a besarla.

Tenía una boca dura pero suave a la vez. Una lengua húmeda y unos labios carnosos con los que le comía la boca.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros; tenía la mente algo aturdida. Se sentía débil de lo deseosa que estaba; le temblaban las piernas. Esperó mientras él se apartó lo suficiente para quitarse el abrigo y quitárselo a ella. Los dejó caer al suelo de madera, sin dejar de besarla.

Siguió besándola y ella apoyó la espalda en la puerta de madera contra la que él la tenía apresada. Su cuerpo era todo músculo: muslos fuertes, torso firme y espalda ancha. Y bulto en la entrepierna que le presionaba el vientre.

Duro, grande y... ah...

No pudo evitar jadear cuando dejó de besarla y empezó a desnudarla. En cuestión de segundos, o eso le pareció, se quedó en braguitas y sujetador, sin saber siquiera cómo había sucedido exactamente, con las botas y el vestido hecho un remolino en el suelo.

—No te muevas —le dijo en un tono firme, y algo en su interior respondió a esa orden, resonó con ella.

Él se apartó y se quitó la ropa sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione no distinguía con claridad el oscuro brillo de sus ojos pero los sentía encima como brasas ardientes que la quemaban entera.

—Draco...

—Shhh. Sé lo que necesitas. Pero no te muevas; deja que te mire, que te toque. Yo haré el resto.

Ella sintió cómo su cuerpo cedía.

Algo de lo que le decía, el modo en que se lo decía, que la hacía sentir...aliviada. Era muy extraño. Solía ser bastante agresiva sexualmente pero con él no sentía la necesidad de serlo. En absoluto. Era como si pudiera hacer fácilmente cualquier cosa que le pidiera, quedarse quieta. Dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. No lo entendía pero tampoco le hacía falta.

Notaba la frescura del aire en su piel desnuda, y el frío y la dureza de la madera de la puerta. Pero el contraste aún añadía más sensación al calor de las yemas de sus dedos al trazar lentamente una fina línea hacia su vientre. Ella se estremeció, esforzándose por no moverse. Draco llegó al ribete de sus braguitas y ella suspiró.

—¿Te gusta que te toque, Hermione?

—Sí —susurró.

— Hermione. Dilo más alto para que pueda oírte.

—Sí —repitió; esta vez su voz llegó hasta los altos techos del apartamento.

Le pareció que lo había dicho demasiado fuerte. Se estaba derritiendo por dentro. Era una sensación extraña en relación con cómo la trataba. Era como si estuviera completamente al mando.

Lo estaba. Ella lo sabía y le encantaba.

 _«No pienses en eso. No lo cuestiones siquiera.»_

Él subió la mano por sus costillas y más arriba, hasta alcanzar el estrecho espacio entre sus pechos. Se le endurecieron los pezones.

—Me mata no poder tocarte, tocarte de verdad, pero es que torturarme de esta manera es delicioso. —Se quedó callado un momento—. ¿Lo notas, Hermione? ¿Notas el placer casi insoportable de esperar? —Se calló de nuevo, pero ella no podía siquiera recuperar el aliento para contestar—. No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo noto en la tensión de tu cuerpo. En lo callada que estás. Lo noto en el calor de tu piel.

Empezó a sentir dolor entre los muslos. Sí, era casi insoportable.

—Draco, por favor...

—Por favor, ¿qué? —preguntó él tan bajito que apenas lo oyó.

—Por favor, tócame ya.

Entonces él soltó una carcajada. No era una risa condescendiente; simplemente le había gustado el comentario. Y a ella le enternecía que así fuera. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

—Lo has pedido con mucha educación —le dijo—. Con mucha dulzura. Pero tu cuerpo aún se volverá más dulce con mis caricias. Mi boca. Y aquí estás, esperándome...

Una respiración, luego otra. Ahí estaban, completamente quietos los dos. Lo único que oía era la respiración de Draco y la suya. Y entonces él se abalanzó sobre ella. Con una mano le agarró unos gruesos mechones de pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios se ocuparon de su garganta, abrasador espero suaves, y luego húmedos cuando sacó la lengua y empezó a lamerle.

—Ah, Draco...

Él se le acercó aún más, cuerpo acuerpo, y a través del suave algodón de sus calzoncillos notó una dura erección. Qué ganas de sentirle dentro...

Aunque ahora mismo estaba demasiada distraída por lo que le estaba haciendo: chupándole el cuello, lamiéndola, hincándole los dientes un poco. Sus manos estaban por todos sitios: en sus costados, en sus muslos, y luego empezó a desabrocharle el sujetador. Le cubrió los pechos con las manos y ella arqueó la espalda; notaba la dureza de sus pezones en contacto con sus palmas.

—Joder —murmuró él al separar los labios de su cuello y deteniéndose a contemplar sus senos un buen rato.

Entonces agachó la cabeza y acogió un pezón en su boca.

—Ah, sí, Draco... Sí.

Ella le tocó el pelo, que, aunque húmedo, era suave y sedoso. Se aferró a él y le atrajo hacia sí mientras Draco le lamía la piel. Le lamía una y otra vez ese botón erecto haciéndole sentir una oleada de placer por todo el cuerpo. Se notaba el sexo húmedo y le dolía un poco, incluso.

 _«Lo necesito.»_

—Vamos, Draco.

No estaba segura de lo que le pedía. Simplemente «más».

—Shhh. Cállate, Hermione.

Ese tono autoritario la hizo quedarse inmóvil, sin fuerza. Sí, todo en sus manos. Que él tomara el mando...

La empujó contra la puerta con ambas manos, una en los hombros y la otra en el vientre, y luego empezó abajarle las braguitas.

—Eres tan hermosa —le dijo en voz baja—. Muy, muy hermosa.

Se arrodilló y, sujetándola una vez más con una mano en la cadera, aprovechó la otra para separarle las piernas. Notaba el aliento cálido en la cúspide de sus muslos. Y cuando se acercó, notó cómo le palpitaba el sexo de las ganas.

—¿Quieres mi boca aquí, Hermione? — le preguntó.

—Sí, Draco... Oh...

Sacó la lengua y lamió rápidamente el duro botoncito de su clítoris.

—Ay, Dios...

La inmovilizó con fuerza contra la puerta, volvió a acercarse y lamió. Con un lengüetazo largo y lento, recorrió sus labios. El placer era como una corriente eléctrica que la embargaba y sentía desde el sexo, al vientre y hasta en los pechos. Volvió a lamer y una vez más notó una sacudida de placer.

—Sabes a miel, Hermione. Te lo juro — murmuró ante sus labios deseosos.

Lamió otra vez y otra más. Tenía una lengua suave, aterciopelada y cálida. Tanto que la abrasaba; la hacía arder de placer. Con un anhelo que cada vez era más fuerte.

Empezó a mover la lengua más deprisa por encima de sus labios, sobre su clítoris duro. Pero necesitaba más. Y no le hizo falta decir nada porque al parecer él se lo notó.

Se apartó un poco y le dijo:

—Ábrete para mí. Así, muy bien. Perfecto. Estás muy mojada. Es perfecto.

Con los dedos separó los labios de su sexo e incluso la presión que ejercía en su piel le resultó exquisita. Fue aún mejor cuando agachó la cabeza otra vez y apresó su clítoris con los labios para succionarlo.

—¡Ah!

Pensó que se detendría, que juguetearía con ella pero, en lugar de eso, se empleó a fondo, sin dejar de chuparle el clítoris. Con la lengua le lamía la dura cúspide de adelante atrás.

Estaba a punto de correrse.

Cuando le introdujo dos dedos, la sensación fue asombrosa. Tuvo que contener el clímax; quería sentirlo todo: su boca y sus dedos, con los que ahora empezaba a bombear, como si le hubiera introducido un pequeño pene.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente e intentaba por todos los medios no correrse, pero la abrumaba tanta sensación. Él le introdujo los dedos más adentro y siguió chupando como si bebiera de ella. El clímax la arrolló como un tren de mercancías mientras los truenos retumbaban al otro lado de los ventanales. Placer y más placer. Una sensación tras otra. Y todo eso en su sexo, en su vientre. Se estremeció. Se notaba las piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerse en pie; suerte que Draco le sujetaba la cintura con firmeza y la inmovilizaba contra la puerta.

¿Era una tormenta repentina la que hacía vibrar la puerta o era ella? Se corría una y otra vez con temblores quela sacudían.

—Joder... —murmuró al tiempo que echaba la cabeza atrás para apoyarla en la puerta.

—Otra vez —le pidió él.

—¿Qué? No puedo. Vamos, Draco. Llévame a la cama.

—Todavía no. Quiero que te corras otra vez aquí mismo.

—Oh...

Quería discutírselo pero volvió a besarla y a acariciarle un pecho con una mano, que lo cubría entero y lo masajeaba con delicadeza. Y su boca...su lengua era más suave esta vez, como si supiera que estaba muy sensible después de alcanzar el orgasmo. Le lamió el clítoris con dulzura y luego le introdujo la lengua. Ella se abrió un poco más de piernas para él, apoyándose en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Era consciente de lo suave que era su piel. Quería tocarle, acariciarle el pecho, el pene...

Pero más tarde; cuando hubiera terminado con ella. Después de hacer que se corriera; algo que sucedería muy pronto. Su lengua se movía en su interior, empujando y saliendo rítmicamente. Era una sensación increíble. El placer era innegable. Entonces hizo algo que ella no había experimentado nunca. Le introdujo los dedos y empujó, rozándole el punto G. Ella arqueó la espalda y gimió. Entonces empezó a lamerle justo en el sexo de modo que no podía distinguir donde acababan sus dedos y empezaba su lengua. Lo movía todo con suavidad y delicadeza. Hermione movía las caderas al ritmo que marcaba él y el placer empezó a intensificarse otra vez, más rápidamente, pero esta vez con mayor sutileza.

Cuando se corrió no fue tan fuerte como el orgasmo de antes, pero sí más intenso, y ella se estremeció entera; se notaba el pulso en el clítoris, incluso. El placer era como una sustancia sólida en su interior; espesa y dulce, como si fuera miel lo que le corría por las venas.

—Oh... Oh...

Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y mover las caderas al compás de sus dedos y su boca. Estaba aturdida e indefensa. No tenía fuerza en las piernas y sentía que se iba a venir abajo.

—Yo te sostengo.

Y, lo hizo, sin saber cómo. La tumbó en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas y la rodeó con los brazos. Seguía temblando del orgasmo, como si aún le quedaran restos, como si tuviera una especie de chispa que le corría por la sangre y la abrasara desde dentro.

Levantó la vista en la penumbra. Su mirada era ardiente; la notaba a pesar dela tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Su piel era cálida al tacto y su cuerpo, puro músculo. No podía hacer otra cosa que abandonarse entre sus brazos mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

—Joder, nena. —Las palabras salieron entre jadeos, cargadas de deseo, en voz baja y algo ronca—. Ha sido maravilloso. Necesito volver a hacerlo. Follarte y hacer que te corras una y otra vez. Sí... quiero que vuelvas a correrte.

Hermione gimió. Draco no dejó de sujetarla mientras se incorporaba y antes de que pudiera protestar y decirle que podía andar, cruzó el salón con ella en brazos. Oía sus pasos amortiguados en el suelo de madera. Pudo volver a ver las increíbles vistas por la ventana mientras la llevaba tras una pantalla y la tumbaba en una cama grande.

—Espera.

Se inclinó sobre la cama, apartó el edredón y la colocó bien entre las frías sábanas. Luego se subió él también y se tumbó desnudo a su lado.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, Hermione. Quiero follarte muy fuerte. ¿Crees que podrás resistirlo?

—Sí.

—Dime que lo quieres.

Joder, su cuerpo era como una seda ardiente al tacto. Tenía una piel suavísima y el pene muy duro, rozando sus muslos.

—Dímelo —le ordenó.

—Sí, podré resistirlo. Quiero que lo hagas fuerte. Me gusta muy fuerte.

—¿Fuerte? ¿O más fuerte aún?

—¿Más fuerte? —¿Por qué se le cortó la respiración cuando le preguntó eso? ¿Le estaba preguntando lo que creía?—. ¿Draco?

Él la besó en el cuello con unos labios firmes a la par que suaves. La mordisqueó con los dientes, aunque el dolor fue placer. Draco trazó una línea en sus labios con las yemas de los dedos y ella creyó oler el océano. Este hombre era una contradicción y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba que la tocara en varios sitios a la vez en una sobre carga sensorial.

—Me gusta el sexo algo fuerte —le dijo Draco antes de volver a besarla en el cuello y luego en la mandíbula.

—Ah...

—¿Te he escandalizado?

—No. No hay muchas cosas que me escandalicen.

—¿Te gusta la idea, Hermione? Porque a mí me parece que sí. En cuanto lo he dicho, tu cuerpo se ha relajado.

—Joder, Draco... Sí, me gusta. Es lo que quiero. Es precisamente lo que quiero.

Ahora fue él quien gimió.

—Ah, eres perfecta —dijo.

—Sí...

¿En serio estaba diciéndole esas cosas? Eran sus fantasías hechas realidad. Las que hicieron que su ex, Ronald, saliera por piernas. El mismo que le dijo que estaba loca, que era una lunática. Pero, bueno, él era lo último en lo que quería pensar en ese momento.

Draco añadió en voz baja:

—Lo que quiero hacer de verdad es azotarte.

—¡Oh!

—Ahora sí te he escandalizado.

—No. No es eso.

—¿Y entonces?

—Es que... eso es lo que siempre he querido. Lo que deseaba.

Notó cómo Draco sentía un escalofrío y se quedaba callado un buen rato antes de proseguir:

—Pues esto va a ser buenísimo. Te lo prometo, Hermione.

Fue ella quien tembló entonces, pero del deseo. Se notaba completamente empapada. Deseosa y obnubilada. Y eso que aún no había ocurrido. Pero estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Draco la observaba detenidamente, pero lo único que veía en ella, que le notaba, era un deseo puro y descarnado. Su cuerpo ardía bajo el suyo: sus pechos y la curva de su vientre. Tenía el sexo húmedo; a punto para acogerle. No había estado tan empalmado en la vida.

Quería que se corriera de nuevo. Una vez tras otra. Nada le excitaba más que ver a una mujer llegando al orgasmo y sentir esas pulsaciones en su interior. Oír los gemidos y los llantos de placer. Y aún más si se trataba de ella.

 _«Hermione.»_

Tal vez fuera por los años que pasó encaprichado de ella. No lo sabía. Ahora le resultaba demasiado difícil pensar en eso, con ella al lado. No, ahora tenía que tocarla, probar su piel, introducirse en ella y follársela hasta que gritara...

Bajó la mano hasta su sexo y la hizo gemir. Estaba tan mojada que no podía soportarlo.

 _«Otra vez.»_

Sí, conseguiría que se corriera otra vez.

Se abrió paso en su cuerpo, separándole los muslos con las manos. Ella se dejó hacer, no opuso resistencia ni trató de controlar nada. Perfecto. Se detuvo frente a su sexo expuesto y la miró bajo la tenue luz nebulosa de la luna que se filtraba entre las plateadas nubes junto con el leve fulgor dorado delas farolas.

Llevaba el pubis depilado salvo por una delgada franja, que era exactamente como a él le gustaba. Estaba prácticamente desnuda; una gran tentación. Y cuando le separó los carnosos labios rosados con los dedos alcanzó a ver la resplandeciente carne en su interior.

—Me encanta lo hermosa que es una mujer —le dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Absolutamente preciosa.

Se agachó, lamió la dulce abertura y le cautivó notar el temblor como respuesta. Le gustaba mucho practicar sexo oral con una mujer: le volvía loco saborear el deseo. Volvió a lamer más suavemente. Sabía que ahora estaba muy estimulada pero podía hacer que se corriera de nuevo si se esmeraba.

Conseguiría que volviera a llegar al orgasmo. Le presionó el clítoris con la lengua, con la que trazaba movimientos circulares. Mientras, ella tensaba los muslos y levantaba las caderas para acercarlas a su boca hambrienta. Introdujo más la lengua y la extrajo después para lamer ese duro bultito del clítoris. Dentro y otra vez fuera; una y otra vez.

Oía su respiración entre jadeos y notaba cómo le tiraba del pelo. Cuando le introdujo dos dedos ella llegó al orgasmo entre gritos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Le encantaba su sabor, caliente y dulce y con un punto agrio. Al final, dejó de asirle los dedos con los músculos. No obstante, su interior seguía siendo suave, aterciopelado e increíblemente caliente.

Si no la penetraba pronto, perdería la cabeza.

Se incorporó y alargó el brazo para coger un preservativo de una cajita lacada que tenía en la mesita de noche.

De rodillas, se lo colocó con cuidado. Ella le contemplaba; paseaba la mirada de su rostro a su pene y se relamía. Tenía los labios oscuros e hinchados, a pesar de que no la había besado demasiado. Al menos, no tanto como querría.

¿Cuándo había sentido esas ganas de besar a una mujer?

 _«Fóllatela, joder. Penétrala y lo demás ya caerá por su propio peso.»_

Tenía que controlarse un poco y controlarla a ella. Debía conseguir que le obedeciera. Le agarró los muslos, hincándole los dedos en la piel.

—¿Estás preparada para mí, Hermione?

—Sí, estoy lista.

—Dime que lo deseas.

Había dicho lo mismo a otras mujeres de modo que ¿por qué se le antojaba ahora como una especie de prueba?

—Te deseo. Quiero que... que me penetres. Que me folles y que me hagas... todas esas cosas de las que hablabas. Muérdeme, pellízcame...

—¿Y que te azote?

Hermione se quedó callada un momento y él aguardó su respuesta como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido un instante.

Era demasiado importante, joder. Al final, ella contestó con un hilo de voz:

—Sí, Draco, quiero que me azotes. Nunca lo he hecho antes y es algo que siempre he querido. Siempre.

A Draco se le escapó un gemido.

Esta chica sería perfecta. Ya había presentido que tenía tendencias sumisas. No solía equivocarse pero con Hermione no estaba del todo seguro. Le desestabilizaba un poco la fuerza de su atracción. El sexo hubiera estado bien sin todo lo demás, sin lo duro ni el intercambio de poder.

Pero ahora lo sabía. Ella le deseaba e iba a ser rematadamente perfecto.

Hermione sería perfecta.

* * *

Hace calor por acá jajajaj

Buenas buenas! Como andan? Yo feliz porque veo que les gusta la historia :D, recuerden que si bien tiene ALGUNAS cosas de BDSM tampoco es un 50SDG, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y mil gracias por leer y comentar, capaz más adelante haga un nuevo juego como en LHDMM.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capi y que me digan lo que piensan de la historia en los comentarios :) las leo

Pd: quien mas quiere ser hermione? jajajaj

Besos, Isa.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Tres**

Hermione estaba agotada, débil, aunque, al parecer, quería más. Sobre todo al saber que iba a azotarla... Ah, sí, la sola idea la encendía por dentro como los fuegos artificiales de fin de año: era puro fuego y luz.

Gimió débilmente mientras Draco le daba la vuelta con facilidad, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo en sus grandes manos. Le puso una almohada debajo del vientre y la colocó encima.

—Ábrete para mí, Hermione. Muy bien, así.

Él la ayudó a separar las piernas.

Estaba preparada para él aunque ya había llegado al orgasmo varias veces. Tantas, de hecho, que los clímax se fundían en uno solo. Eran un único momento de sensación infinita e intensa que la aturdían una pizca. Pero esto sería algo muy distinto.

 _«Por fin.»_

Le acarició las nalgas, los muslos y le rozó el sexo. Hermione reparó en que no sabía si la azotaría o la penetraría primero y eso lo hacía todo más excitante. También la ponía más nerviosa pero en el buen sentido, no podía pensar con claridad.

—Hermione, escúchame. Respira hondo. Así; una buena bocanada de aire y luego suéltalo. Bien. Va, otra vez.

Su voz era tranquilizadora y eso la ayudó a calmarse. Era tan suave y profunda que casi podría dormir con ella de fondo. Sus manos la recorrían entera y calentaban su piel y su sexo. Le masajeaba la tersa piel de las nalgas y muslos con manos firmes; tan firmes como el tono de su voz.

—Quiero que te estés quieta. Pase lo que pase —le dijo.

¿Percibió un deje de amenaza en sus palabras? No obstante, le resultaba encantador. Emocionante. Inspiró hondo y volvió a espirar. Temblaba solo de pensar en lo que la esperaba.

—Ahora te voy a azotar —le dijo en voz baja. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo, bajó la mano y le dio un fuerte cachete.

—¡Oh!

—¿Te he sorprendido? Eso es exactamente lo que quiero; que no sepas cuándo será, que aguardes impaciente y lo resistas luego.

Volvió a azotarla —un cachete que resonó en el aire incluso— y aunque sintió una punzada de dolor, el placer fue mayor, como una corriente eléctrica que le surcara la piel.

—Respira, Hermione. Sigue respirando.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía sin cuestionarlo siquiera. No quería cuestionarle ni desafiarle.

Otro azote; esta vez más duro. Ella se limitó a inspirar y a esperar a que el escozor se convirtiera en placer.

—Qué hermosa —murmuró Draco, que empezó a acariciarle el trasero, los muslos e introdujo la mano entre estos—. Y estás tan mojada... Eres muy hermosa.

Le metió dos dedos tan repentinamente que se sobresaltó.

—Ah, no te muevas. Buena chica.

Pero ella apenas podía controlarse; el placer era demasiado intenso. Todo era demasiado nuevo. El dolor y el placer se mezclaban en su cuerpo de una forma con la que solo había fantaseado.

Y algo le pasaba dentro de la cabeza; algo en lo que no quería pensar. Era como si se soltara, como si le tuviera ya cierta confianza. Sus manos se le antojaban muy suaves mientras la exploraban, y sus caricias la apaciguaban. Cuando se agachó y la besó en la parte baja de la espalda se le puso la carne de gallina y se estremeció.

—Eres tan receptiva... —comentó él con un hilo de voz—. Es increíble para alguien que nunca había hecho estas cosas.

Draco bajó la mano con tanta fuerza y tan de repente que volvió a pegar un respingo. No pudo evitarlo.

—¡Oh!

Él se rio y Hermione percibió en su risa que estaba a gusto con ella, y eso la conmovió.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien?

—Sí. Bien. Quiero... quiero más.

—Yo también. Te quiero a ti. No te muevas.

Le puso las manos en los muslos y le separó las piernas un poco más. Se colocó detrás rozándola con las caderas y con la entrepierna apoyada en su sexo.

Se hubiera arrimado a él —se moría de ganas de hacerlo— pero se sentía inmovilizada por el deseo de Dante de que no se moviera. Por su deseo hacia él.

Él se le acercó más y le introdujo el pene. Fue solo la punta pero el placer le dio una sacudida.

—Oh, me gusta...

—Shhh —le espetó él.

Draco permaneció quieto un momento y luego la penetró del todo. Así, de repente, la embistió con fuerza.

—¡Ah, joder, Draco!

—Qué bueno. Menuda sensación.

Ambos jadeaban. Entonces él empezó a moverse; dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Era una gozada notar su grueso pene. Dolía un poco porque era muy grande pero, a su vez, eso intensificaba el placer. Con una mano seguía sujetándola por la parte baja de la espalda, y a ella le encantaba. De hecho, le gustaba todo.

Él se introdujo con más fuerza y ella se sentía indefensa, débil, aunque en su interior se librara una batalla y la embargara el deseo, acercándose una vez más al borde del abismo. Le dio otra palmada que estuvo a punto de conseguir que se corriera.

—¡Ah, Draco!

Entonces empezó a azotarla con fuerza en una serie de pequeñas palmadas que iban al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas. La penetraba y la azotaba a la vez. Iba a estallar.

—Draco... por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? —preguntó entre jadeos con una voz ronca.

—Por favor... no pares.

—No lo haré.

La embistió una vez más; su pene le proporcionaba un placer increíble. Los azotes le quemaban pero le encantaba.

Lo necesitaba.

Un embate más, una palmada más y ella se sumió en ese trémulo y oscuro lugar. Veía destellos de luz y el placer invadió todo su cuerpo. Y cuando sintió que su sexo se encogía en una agonía exquisita, notó que Dante se ponía tenso.

—Joder, Hermione... Me corro...

Presionó un poco más y se apoyó en su espalda. A ella le gustaba muchísimo oír sus jadeos y gemidos; saber que se corría en su interior.

Cuando hubo terminado, Draco cayó sobre ella y Hermione notó su cálido aliento en la nuca. Seguía entumecida y algo aturdida; apenas lograba pensar con claridad y aún menos moverse. Al cabo de unos minutos, él se movió, se hizo a un lado y la atrajo hacia sí. Le apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho: notaba los latidos de su corazón en la mejilla.

¿Había pasado de verdad?

Este había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, pero de lejos. Y en parte era por haber hecho realidad sus fantasías: follar con su amor platónico de la adolescencia y que la azotaran. Sin embargo, en parte también era por él.

Draco.

 _«No te pongas sensiblera ahora.»_

No, no lo haría. No durante mucho tiempo, si es que volvía a pasar. Lo había pagado muy caro en el pasado. Lo había pagado con su autoestima. No estaba dispuesta a entregársela a ningún otro hombre. Pero su cuerpo... Bueno, eso era algo totalmente distinto. Eso le había gustado mucho más de lo que había imaginado nunca.

¿Y eso en qué lugar la dejaba a ella?

Estaba demasiado cansada, exhausta, para pensar en eso. Para pensar en lo mucho que había confiado en Draco y en lo mucho que le había permitido que le hiciera esas cosas. No lo entendía pero ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar del hecho de estar ahí, con el fuerte y cálido cuerpo de Draco a su lado. Con su olor en la cabeza... y el olor a sexo.

Ya tendría tiempo para cuestionárselo más tarde. Mañana, si dejaba que pasara la noche ahí. No parecía estar dispuesto a llevarla a casa en ese momento, lo que a ella ya le iba bien. Estaba contenta en su casa.

Estaba contenta... por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque el sol entraba con sus rayos dorados entre las persianas medio cerradas. Los abrió poquito a poco para dejar que se acostumbraran a la luz.

El cielo de Seattle estaba algo gris y cargado de nubes, pero el sol conseguía filtrarse por aquí y por allá. Era lo habitual en enero. Lo que no era normal era cómo se sentía.

Estaba algo dolorida, tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero no le molestaba. Y el cuerpo de Draco a su lado le hacía sentir mejor. Lo más raro era que hubiera dormido la noche entera a pierna suelta y sin sueños que la interrumpieran. Y eso que ella no solía dormir bien y era aún peor cuando intentaba dormir con un amante.

Entonces se pasaba gran parte de la noche sin pegar ojo; se despertaba una docena de veces, consciente del mínimo movimiento o ruido de la otra persona al respirar. Era muy curioso que hubiera dormido tan a gusto con Draco.

 _«Draco.»_

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró mirándola. Se le aceleró el pulso.

A la luz del día sus ojos grises tenían más destellos azules. Pequeñas motitas brillantes rodeaban el centro más oscuro, que eran de un intenso tono gris en los bordes de las pupilas.

—Hola. —Tenía la voz algo ronca por el sueño.

—Hola.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa; no pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera pensaba que esta fuera una de esas mañanas incómodas después de un lío de una noche. Pero él le respondió con otra sonrisa y notó algo en su interior. Era una especie de anhelo y una repentina calidez que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. ¿O sí?

Él se incorporó un poco apoyando el codo en la cama y la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se preguntó cómo llevaba el pelo y si tenía marcas de las sábanas en la cara pero estaba ensimismada mirándole, absorta en sus hoyuelos y en la ligera sombra de su barba, que lo hacía aún más apuesto y más masculino que nunca. Le costaba pensar en otra cosa. Era difícil pensaren ella misma cuando la miraba así.

Esos ojos grises estaban embargados por el deseo. En ese mismo momento él la atrajo hacia así con un gemido y una apremiante erección que le rozaba la cadera.

Se notó mojada al instante.

— Hermione... —La besó en la mejilla y los labios—. Espero que te guste el sexo matutino.

Ella se rio, se colocó de costado y le acercó las caderas.

—Me tomaré eso como un sí —añadió él—. Pero, dime, ¿estás algo dolorida?

—Creo que durante un par de días no podré sentarme bien, pero no me importa. Me gusta. Me siento... —Hizo una pausa para intentar averiguarlo—.Siento como si ese dolor fuera... una señal de coraje. ¿Te parece descabellado?

—No, para nada. Puede que te haya dejado marca o algún moratón.

—Vaya... No había pensado en eso.

Giró la cabeza para verse la espalda; necesitaba comprobarlo.

—¿Te preocupa? ¿Tendría que haber ido con más cuidado?

—No. No pasa nada.

¿Cómo decirle que esperaba que la hubiera marcado? Que le encantaba la idea e incluso le gustaba la palabra.

Él se acercó, la tumbó bocabajo y le pasó la mano por las nalgas.

—Hay unas rojeces. —Volvió a acariciarla y añadió en voz baja—: Noto cómo tiemblas al tocarte, Hermione. Cuando toco las marcas que te he dejado en la piel.

—Me gusta y no sé explicarte el porqué.

—Creo que yo sí.

Volvió a darle la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos. Tenía una boca suave y exuberante. Sus labios prometían deseo y algo más. Algo que no lograba identificar pero que notó en sus entrañas.

— Hermione, debería decírtelo. Quizá debí haberte contado anoche que me va algo más que los azotes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy dominante, dominante sexual. Es algo que llevo años practicando. No quería asustarte y que salieras corriendo pero tendría que haber sido sincero desde que descubrí que deseabas que te azotaran. Para mí es mucho más serio que un jueguecito de dormitorio para animar la relación. Voy a clubes; al Pleasure Dome, aquí en Seattle, para ser más exactos. Tengo amigos allí, es como una comunidad. Allí es donde conocí a mi mejor amigo, Theo, hará ya unos años.

¿De verdad estaban tumbados en la cama manteniendo esta conversación? A pesar de todo, estaba fascinada.

—No me asusta, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Bien. Me alegro de saberlo. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?¿Alguna duda sobre lo que hago?

¿Por dónde empezar? Algo había leído. Mucho, en realidad.

No obstante, no estaba segura de cuánto de esa estimulante ficción se traducía fielmente a la vida real.

—No sé mucho de lo que significa ser dominante sexual, del tipo de persona que asiste a esos clubes. Pero por las historias que le leído me imagino que depende de la persona.

—Eso es cierto.

—¿Qué significa para ti, Draco?

—Para mí es ser sincero conmigo mismo y con mis deseos. Deseos de los que soy consciente desde la adolescencia y, de una forma algo peculiar, incluso antes. De niño sentía una extraña emoción al jugar a los piratas y atar a alguien a un árbol o fingir que los echaba por la borda. Muchas de las personas en la escena BDSM explican historias parecidas. No quiere decir necesariamente que sexualizáramos estas cosas de pequeños; eso suele venir más tarde. Pero, como te digo, esa emoción estaba ya allí.

—Creo que he tenido las mismas experiencias. Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Fue toda una revelación para ella yeso decía mucho de cómo percibía ciertas cosas en su vida.

—Mucha gente deja que termine allí—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez tienen una vida muy activa en la fantasía, pero para mí es algo que busco activamente, aunque no lo necesite.

—Pero lo prefieres. Te gusta tener sexo con algo de... No estoy segura de cómo se dice.

—Juego de poder. Intercambio de poder. Porque de hecho se trata de un intercambio. No es solo que yo, dominante, quiera azotarte a ti o llevar a la práctica cualquier otro deseo. Una escena BDSM no es una actuación en solitario. Las necesidades del dominado o sumiso, su poder, entran en juego tanto como las mías. O más, incluso, y es aquí donde está la excitación: en el poder auténtico.

—Sí, he oído hablar de ese término, de sumiso. ¿Eso es lo que soy, entonces? ¿Porque me gusta que me... azoten?

—No creo que tengas que etiquetarte si no quieres. Está claro que tienes tendencias sumisas; las percibí en cuanto te vi. Las sentí en el instante en que te toqué. Pero queda por ver hasta dónde llegan, si es que quieres averiguarlo.

Ella asintió. La cabeza le daba vueltas. En cierto modo, era un alivio poder ponerles nombre a sus deseos y tener una manera de identificarlos. Una forma con la que otras personas identificaban anhelos similares. Eso la hacía sentir menos sola.

—Gracias, Draco.

—¿Por qué?

—Por... dejar que explore esto. Por hacerlo tan bueno.

Él sonrió y se le marcaron esos hoyuelos de encanto tan juvenil. Era curioso cómo podía ser tan rematadamente masculino, tan dominante y a pesar de todo irradiar esa gracia tan núbil. Era parte de su encanto. Era irresistible.

—Draco...

—Dime.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo.

—Ah, y yo. Ahora mismo.

Le mesó el cabello con la mano y luego le agarró unos mechones, de los que tiró lo suficiente para que tuviera esa sensación de poder sobre ella. El placer la invadió en una especie de rayo de luz y de calor.

Se arrimó bien a ella. Seguía excitado y Hermione empezaba a notarse el sexo humedecido del deseo, solo al pensar en él embistiéndola. Cuando le rozó el pezón con el pulgar, notó el anhelo hasta en las entrañas.

—Draco..., vamos.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Pronto, preciosa.

Entonces supo que jugaría con ella, que la excitaría pero él llevaría la batuta del ritmo.

 _«Sí.»_

Se le cortó la respiración cuanto le pellizcó el pezón, al tiempo que la invadía el placer por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Alguna vez te has corrido con solo hacerte esto? —le preguntó él con una voz ronca—. ¿Con las caricias y el jugueteo con los pezones?

—No. —Madre mía, apenas podía respirar y le hacía cada preguntita...

—¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Solo pudo gemir cuando él se arrodilló a su lado para poder usar ambas manos. Los muslos desnudos de Draco eran fuertes y musculados, y estaban cubiertos por una suave capa de vello. Y, entre ellos, su pene era un duro mango de piel. No podía creer que volviera a tener semejante erección. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver esa carne sólida y dura. Sin embargo, las grandes manos que posaba sobre sus pechos la distraían bastante. La acariciaba por doquier: por la parte inferior, por lo alto del montículo y trazaba su perfil con los dedos. Intentaba no acercarse a los pezones, que le dolían de ganas de que los tocara.

Era una tortura. Él seguía rozándola con las yemas de los dedos por todos los lados salvo ahí.

—Draco —musitó ella arqueando la espalda, como entregándole todo el cuerpo.

—No, Hermione. No te muevas. Respira y relájate.

Estuvo a punto de gimotear, pero le gustaba demasiado la autoridad que infundía su tono de voz para llevarle la contraria.

Inspiró hondo. Él siguió acariciándola. Era insoportable pero maravilloso a la par. Le palpitaban los pezones. Hasta le palpitaba el sexo de una forma que llegaba a doler, henchido de las ganas. Quería apretar los muslos para apagar un poco el dolor pero se mordió el labio y se estuvo quieta.

Al final, Draco le rozó los pezones con las puntas de los dedos y ella dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

—Oh, sí.

—No quiero que te preocupes. No te apures si no puedes llegar al orgasmo. Solo quiero que disfrutes. Que te centres únicamente en el placer. Ya veremos qué ocurre. Solo deja que pase.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en sus pechos y se relamió. Hermione quiso lamerle los labios también pero no se atrevía a moverse. El placer era como una llama que ardía aletargada aunque cada vez más intensa; notaba un cálido latido en su interior. Era increíble lo intenso que era el mero hecho de que le tocara los senos. Era el centro de atención. No recordaba que ningún hombre se hubiera centrado en ella de la misma forma. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido sin eso.

Ella siguió mirándole a la cara. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto nunca y eso no hacía más que acrecentar el deseo.

Draco siguió enfrascado en ella, acariciándola con un tacto suave, aunque, al final, se le endurecieron tanto los pezones que hasta el más leve de los roces parecía abrasarla. Y a pesar de todo era una sensación agradable, increíble, que se intensificaba con cada caricia. Gimió.

—¿Va en aumento? —quiso saber él.

—Sí. Sí...

—Bien.

Entonces, de repente, la pellizcó fuerte y Hermione despegó la espalda de la cama dando un respingo.

—¡Oh!

El dolor vino acompañado de una oleada de placer.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Por favor, Draco. Quiero más.

Él sonrió y volvió a pellizcarla. Y una vez más, Hermione se irguió en la cama.

El placer era como la corriente: electrizante. Le dejó un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que se intensificó cuando, con una mano, Draco la inmovilizó en la cama.

Le encantaba la sensación de que la controlara. No sabía exactamente porqué. No le encontraba el sentido, si bien estaba demasiado sumida en esas sensaciones para cuestionárselo. Lo único que sabía es que era bueno.

Él se agachó y le susurró:

—Ahora me los voy a meter en la boca. —Y eso hizo. Primero rozó con la lengua la puntita de uno y de otro para luego succionarlos con fuerza.

Notaba su boca cálida y sedosa, y los pechos extremadamente duros. El placer era aún más intenso y fuerte, como si fuera algo sólido que le fluyera por las venas. Le latía el sexo y era una extraña sensación, completamente distinta a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Era por la combinación de estimular los pezones y estar a merced de sus manos. A sus órdenes.

Él siguió lamiéndole, mordiéndole y pellizcándole la parte inferior de los pechos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así; una hora, tal vez. Tenía la piel perlada de sudor y la respiración entrecortada. La sensación aumentaba.

Era increíble. Iba a correrse.

—Draco... Estoy a punto...

Él succionó más fuerte; el dolor y el placer se fusionaban hasta tal punto que no sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Ay, Dios mío...

Su cuerpo estaba al borde de ese delicioso abismo.

—Por favor, Draco...

Él levantó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Lo has hecho muy bien, preciosa. Córrete.

Su boca volvió a posarse en un pezón, al que se agarró con fuerza.

Entonces bajó una mano hacia sus muslos y empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con los dedos.

—¡Joder!

El clímax la embargó por completo.

Era demasiado. Gritó y arqueó la espalda, contoneándose de placer. Apenas podía soportarlo.

Seguía temblando cuando Draco se colocó encima de ella, acomodó el pene entre sus muslos y la embistió. Se sintió bien debajo de él mientras la penetraba, pero de una forma hermosa.

Su pene era un miembro sólido y duro; exactamente lo que necesitaba. E igual que la noche anterior, marcaba un ritmo fuerte y regular al introducirse en ella.

Sus caderas chocaban. El placer del cuerpo de Draco encima del suyo era casi tan grande como el que le proporcionaba él penetrándola. La sensación se fue intensificando tanto que al final notó cómo se tensaba su interior y le sobrevino otro orgasmo enorme.

—Joder cariño..., eres tan hermosa. Esto es tan bueno... ¡Ah!

Él se estremeció y con la boca se aferró a su cuello al correrse. Y ella le rodeó el suyo con los brazos.

Trató de pensar en lo que habían estado hablando. Acerca de cómo le afectaba estar a sus órdenes y cómo hacía que el sexo fuera tan intenso. Pero estaba agotada, exhausta. Cerró los ojos y notándole a él cada vez más suave en su interior, cayó rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola hola! Sé que pasó muchísimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice pero de verdad que cada vez se me hizo más difícil, espero que desde el martes me sea más fácil adaptar porque aí terminan mis finales jeje

Espero que les este gustando el camino que se va haciendo en la historia, aunque todavía no salimos del primer encuentro jjajaja

Cuéntenme que opinan del capi en los comentarios :) espero leerlas/os

Como rindo mañana, no les prometo nada peeero si hay más de 5 comentarios para el martes bien temprano (hora de Argentina siempre aclaro) voy a estar actualizando esta historia y LHDMM que voy a subir el epilogo!

Besos, Isa.

Pd: rindo mañana pero la culpa de no subir el capi era más fuerte


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Cuatro**

Draco abrió los ojos y miró el reloj dela mesita de noche. Habían dormido un rato. Era primera hora de la tarde. Y estaba muerto de hambre.

—Hermione.

No se movió.

Miró cómo dormía, tal y como había hecho antes. ¿Por qué se sentía tan fascinado por esa mujer?

Era preciosa. Le gustaba ese cuerpo esbelto y tonificado y esas piernas interminables. La curva perfecta de su trasero. Su piel pálida y lisa. Adoraba su pelo largo y sedoso, la forma como la luz hacía que pareciera tejido con oro y bronce.

Joder, de repente se había convertido en poeta. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Se acarició pensativo la barba de pocos días. O no, quizá lo que intentaba era no pensar. Necesitaba apagar el cerebro y disfrutar de la presencia de Hermione. En su casa. En su cama. Era sábado. Quizá podía quedarse con ella todo el fin de semana. Volvérsela afollar. Azotarla... quizá más.

Se le empinó la polla, pero tenía demasiada hambre para ceder. Primero, la comida. Luego, el sexo. Si ella tenía ganas.

Se las haría venir.

— Hermione, hola. —Le tocó la mejilla y ella parpadeó antes de volver a cerrarlos ojos—. Hora de despertarse.

—Mmm, ¿qué?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, con esos ojos castaños todavía medio cerrados. Así de dormida era realmente dulce. Vulnerable. Tan vulnerable como cuando la azotaba.

—Necesito comer. Has agotado todas mis reservas —le dijo él en tono de broma.

—Estoy segura de que tú has agotado gran parte de ellas.—Bostezó, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, con la sábana cayendo de sus pechos magníficos.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar cómo se le endurecían y oscurecían los pezones.

«Comida.»

—Sea como sea, estoy a punto de desmayarme —dijo—. Levántate.

La hizo rodar hacia un lado y le dio una palmada en el culo, y Hermione se echó a reír.

—Si vamos a algún sitio, me iría bien darme una ducha, si te parece bien—dijo ella, sentándose con la espalda recta en la punta de la cama.

—Yo cocino.

—¿De verdad? —Ella le miró por encima del hombro.

Dios, tenía las pestañas más largas que jamás había visto.

 _«Para. Contrólate un poco, colega.»_

—Sí, de verdad. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que no sé cocinar?

—Pareces terriblemente acostumbrado a que la gente te sirva.

—Lo estoy, sí —dijo, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho—, pero también hago las mejores tortitas que jamás hayas probado.

—Eso suena a desafío.

—Ponme a prueba.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. No quería pensar por qué eso la hacía tan condenadamente feliz. Alegre.

 _«Algo...»_ Algo en lo que no iba a pensar ahora mismo.

Se puso de pie y apartó la mirada de ella para distraerse. Sacó unos pantalones de pijama del tocador y se los puso.

—Nos podemos duchar más tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?

 _«Ah, sí, me la tiraría en la ducha...»_

La ducha le ponía. Ver a una mujer mojada, con el agua resbalando por la piel. El vapor elevándose a su alrededor mientas él se inclinaba y se metía dentro de ella...

Él tenía una ducha fantástica para el sexo. Era lo bastante grande para montar una fiesta dentro. Toda hecha de granito liso y pálido, con una banqueta, tres alcachofas y una hilera vertical de chorros para el cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo a empalmar al pensar en Hermione en su ducha, su cuerpo mojado...

—Me alegra ver que quieres alimentarme —dijo ella sacándole delas fantasías con la ducha—. Podría comerme un caballo.

—Tendrás que conformarte con las tortitas. Toma, esto será más cómodo que tu vestido.

Le dio la parte de arriba de su pijama, que jamás se ponía. Hermione hizo pasar la camisa de franela azul marino por encima de la cabeza. Le iba enorme, con el dobladillo tocándole los muslos y la apertura delantera formando una profunda V entre sus pechos.

Le quedaba mucho mejor a ella. Estaba increíble; tremendamente atractiva.

—¿Es suficientemente cálido? —le preguntó, intentando recordar que tenían que comer.

—Sí. Perfecto. —Se acercó hasta él.

Sin los tacones seguía siendo alta. Sus largas piernas desnudas lo parecían todavía más bajo el dobladillo de la parte superior del pijama.

—A la cocina, criada. Me ayudarás.

—Eres un poco mandón, ¿no crees?

Él la fulminó con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Sí, sí, lo soy.

Ella sonrió pero Draco vio cómo se enternecían sus rasgos con ese pequeño recordatorio de la naturaleza de su relación.

Tampoco es que eso fuera una relación. No, solo se refería a la dinámica del sexo. Sí, eso era. Eso era lo único que siempre había sido para él.

Era mejor así.

—Confío en que te guste el auténtico sirope de arce de Vermont. Venga.

La llevó a través del piso, notando el frío parqué bajo sus pies descalzos.

La luz de la tarde brillaba a través delas altas ventanas que abrían toda una pared a la ciudad y otra a una vista de la bahía de Elliott.

—¡Qué vista más increíble! —dijo Hermione mientras le seguía.

—Por eso compré el piso. Al menos, en gran parte. —Ya le mostraría más tarde la ducha, cuando hubieran terminado de comer—. Me gusta ver el agua de día y la ciudad de noche.

—Aquí lo tienes todo, porque es un piso rinconero. Madre mía, tienes una cocina alucinante.

Se movieron por detrás de la barra alta y Hermione recorrió la encimera negra y gris de granito con las manos. Draco suponía que los armarios negros y elegantes y los electrodomésticos de acero cepillado eran bonitos, pero siempre había querido algo un poco más cálido.

—A decir verdad, había pensado en reformarla —le dijo.

—No veo por qué. Es preciosa.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras cargaba la cafetera y la encendía.

—Realmente, no me acaba de convencer. Es un poco fría, ¿no crees?

—Es preciosa. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, supongo. Todo es muy brillante. ¿Cómo es la cocina de tus sueños, Draco? —le preguntó ella mientras él sacaba ingredientes del armario y la nevera, un gran cuenco y la batidora.

—Me gusta la madera. Algo más orgánico. También me gusta la estética moderna, pero tiene que haber un equilibrio.

Midió la harina, rompió los huevos en el cuenco, añadió vainilla y los últimos ingredientes. Le pasó el cuenco.

—Toma, trabaja un poco y mezcla esto mientras caliento la plancha.

Ella le arrebató el cuenco y puso en marcha la batidora. Se quedaron en silencio mientras la batía. El suave zumbido del aparato, los aromas calientes de la vainilla y el café llenaban la cocina. Con una sensación cálida de familiaridad.

Se sentía tan cómodo con ella.

Tampoco era que jamás se sintiera realmente incómodo con nadie. No era propio de él. Pero, con ella, había un grado extra de comodidad.

Hizo que no con la cabeza, sacó el sirope del armario y lo metió en una olla de agua caliente para calentarlo. Sacó platos, cubiertos, tazas y un par de manteles individuales de lino de un cajón.

—Puedes poner la mesa sobre la encimera —dijo él, tratando de recuperar un poco el control. Intentando no distraerse tanto con sus piernas y el modo como su pelo se alborotaba un poco y le acariciaba los pómulos marcados mientras se movía.

Vertió la pasta sobre la plancha y miró cómo burbujeaba. Volteó las tortitas cuando estuvieron preparados y llenó las tazas de café.

—Pues es verdad, parece que sabes lo que haces —comentó Hermione mientras cogía la taza y sorbía un poco de café.

—Ya te dije que me gustaba cocinar .Y siempre sé lo que hago.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió. Estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, con los codos apoyados en la encimera. Iba un poco despeinada y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. A él le gustaba así. Y a él le gustaba que ella no fuera la clase de mujer que se queda sin habla después del sexo. La clase de mujer que le daba más importancia de la necesaria. Con él, ella se sentía relajada.

 _«Realmente perfecto.»_

Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Nadie era perfecto. No estaba buscando la perfección.

No estaba buscando nada. Jamás lo había hecho. Su experiencia con Astoria le había hecho aprender años atrás. No era capaz de responsabilizarse de nadie. No de esa forma. No, lo único que quería era la responsabilidad temporal que acompañaba el juego del BDSM y que cuando la velada, el fin de semana o incluso algunos meses se acabaran, todo el mundo hiciera las maletas y se fuera a su casa. Pero podía disfrutar de ello mientras ocurría. Pensaba hacerlo.

Draco terminó la tanda de tortitas, llenó los platos y se sentó junto a Hermione en la barra. Ella empezó a comer enseguida. Eso también le gustaba; el hecho de que no comiera como un pajarito, ni que fingiera hacerlo. Incluso le gustaba la sensualidad de su boca mientras comía.

—Esto está buenísimo, Draco. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que comí tortitas. De niña no los comí nunca, de modo que no es algo que haga muy a menudo.

—¿Nunca comiste tortitas cuando eras pequeña?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otro bocado y masticaba durante unos segundos.

—Yo solo... Mis padres no eran muy... No estaban por la labor de ser padres. Mi madre no cocinaba de verdad ni... Tuve una infancia extraña.

—Parecías bastante normal en el instituto.

—¿De verdad? Supongo que eso es bueno. Mis padres no eran raros ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente estaban absortos en su trabajo. Obsesionados. Quizás hasta el punto de excluir todo el resto. Solo pienso... Sus cerebros trabajan a una velocidad sorprendente y no saben cómo pararlos. Los dos son brillantes.

—Entonces ya sabemos de dónde lo has sacado.

Ella se puso como un tomate.

—No, no es verdad. Ellos son genios de verdad, mi padre y mi madre. No heredé el coeficiente de genio. Una enorme decepción para ellos. —Dejó el tenedor encima de la barra y se secó la boca con mucho cuidado.

—Debió de ser un entorno complicado en el que crecer. —Ella le miró. Quería ver si la compadecía, pensó él. No lo hacía.—Lo siento. No quería meter el dedo en la llaga.

—No, no pasa nada. No me importa contarlo. Tampoco es que lo haga a menudo, no es un tema del que suela hablar... Joder, no sé qué quiero decir.

Draco dejó el tenedor sobre la barra.

— Hermione, anoche fue tu primera experiencia con el juego de dolor. A veces, eso puede abrir a una persona. Sucede con mucha frecuencia. Hoy quizá te sientas más vulnerable. Puede hacerte conectar con viejos problemas. Algunos llegan a hacerte llorar, incluso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Para mí no es así. No me siento mal ni asustada. Solo me siento...aliviada. Liberada. Como si me hubiera desprendido de algo. Supongo que es el proceso de abrirse del que hablabas. Me hace sentir más ligera. ¿Tiene algún sentido?

—Sí, lo tiene. Me alegro de que te haga sentir bien. Porque eso significa que, seguramente, querrás volverlo a hacer. —Draco le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa preciosa—. Pero si cambias de parecer, házmelo saber.

—Lo haré.

Hermione todavía no sabía por qué había empezado a hablar a Draco de sus padres, de su infancia. No era propio de ella. No con un tío. Y, sobre todo, no después de Ron. Abrirse con él la había asustado. Era evidente que a Draco le encantaba aquello por lo que Ron la había juzgado. Sin embargo, la cuestión emocional era diferente. Era el tipo de cosas de las que hablaría con Ginny —su mejor amiga—, pero no con un hombre.

—Draco..., lo siento.

Dejó la taza encima de la barra.

—¿El qué?

—Haberte hablado de mi historia con mis padres. Mis problemas con ellos. Estoy segura de que era lo último que querías oír. Lo siento por ser tan infantil.

Él sonrió. Volvía a enseñar los hoyuelos y ella sintió ganas de estirar el brazo y tocárselos.

—Me gusta que seas así.

—Pero no es propio de mí. No hace falta que mantengamos esta charla poscoital, esta conversación para conocernos mejor. Esto puede ser solo sexo. Me parece bien.

—De acuerdo. —Parecía receloso, como si no la acabara de creer.

—De verdad, Draco.

Él asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero me parece bien charlar. Al menos, forma parte del papel de un buen dominante. Aunque solamente sean unos cuantos azotes, nada demasiado duro. Me ayuda a saber cómo funciona tu cabeza. Cómo podrías responder a diferentes cosas.

—Así pues, esto, lo que hacemos...

—El juego del BDSM —acabó la frase por ella.

—Sí. ¿Una parte del juego es psicológica? ¿Es eso lo que dices?

—Una gran parte del juego es psicológico. —Masticó el último bocado de sus tortitas—. Piensa en ello. Esa sensación de liberación. De alivio. No te veía desde hacía años pero solo hablando contigo unos minutos veo que, seguramente, controlas mucho tu vida cotidiana. Eres segura y competente. Alguien que lo controla todo. La persona a la que los demás acuden para obtener consejo o cuando hay que hacer algo. ¿Me equivoco?

—No. Es así.

—Entregarte a mí es una salida natural para ti. No solo entregarte a mí, sino al proceso. No hace falta que tomes ninguna decisión, ni que hagas nada. Solo tienes que relajarte y asimilarlo todo. Parecía que lo entendías enseguida. Lo que me dice que, realmente, lo necesitabas.

—Quizá. —Hizo una pausa, en un intento de procesar toda esa información y cómo se aplicaba a ella—. Pero, en gran parte, también funciona porque tú estás muy implicado en todo esto. No me has juzgado ni por un segundo.

Él asintió.

—Cosa que nos devuelve a la psicología. —Hizo una nueva pausa y bajó el tono de voz—. ¿Por qué es tan importante que no te juzguen, Hermione?

Se quedó helada. No quería hablar con él de este tema. De la vergüenza que le había quedado tras su relación con Ron. La vergüenza que tan a menudo había sentido mientras crecía con esos padres tan brillantes y triunfadores.

 _«Jamás era lo bastante buena.»_

Salvo que, en ese momento, con él, se sentía lo bastante buena. Por primera vez.

Eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar.

Y eso era sexo casual. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello de forma tan seria. Él lo había llamado «juego». Eso era lo único que era.

—Muy bien —dijo él al cabo de un minuto—. No tienes por qué contestarme. Tengo tendencia a exigir siempre. Pero puedo cambiar de chip.

Draco le sonrió y ella tuvo la sensación de que lo hacía para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

—Eres un hombre amable, Draco.

Era cierto. Era un buen hombre. Uno de los mejores que había conocido. Le había conocido en el instituto. Pero ahora parecía todavía mejor.

—Salvo cuando soy malo —dijo burlonamente.

—A decir verdad, no eres malo. Solo... un poco malvado.

—Pero te gusta.

Draco estiró el brazo y le acarició la muñeca con los dedos, la levantó y le dio un beso tierno. Le mordió la carne, lo justo para que ella notara sus dientes afilados.

—Sí —respondió ella, intentando disimular sin éxito el repentino temblor de lujuria en su voz.

Ya volvía a quemar por dentro, con el sexo otra vez ardiente. Y podía ver el crudo deseo en la cara de Draco.

—¿Has comido lo suficiente, Hermione?

—De momento.

El tono de él cayó una octava.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te meto en la ducha?

Él no esperó a que ella respondiera.

Le cogió la mano, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la llevó hasta el baño, una de las pocas habitaciones cerradas y que ocupaba gran parte de la pared trasera del loft.

Le quitó la parte superior del pijama y se quedó desnuda. Los pezones se le endurecieron por el aire fresco y la excitación mientras él estiraba el brazo dentro de la enorme cabina de ducha y abría el grifo. Draco se quitó los pantalones del pijama, abrió un cajón del moderno tocador de arce y sacó una sarta de preservativos.

—Oh, espero que vayas a utilizarlos—le dijo ella, con el sexo cada vez más húmedo.

Él sonrió, con esos dientes blancos y fuertes, enseñándole los hoyuelos y el deseo, patente en esa boca tan sensual que tenía. Ella bajó la mirada y descubrió que él estaba a punto, duro.

Se estremeció.

—Voy a hacerte muchas cosas aquí dentro —respondió Draco mientras la atraía hacia él.

Se agachó para besarla; la boca de Draco sabía a café caliente y jarabe de arce. Dulce y fuerte, como él. Ay, madre, ese hombre sabía besar. Tenía unos labios suaves, aunque exigentes. Su lengua se escabullía y se apoderaba de su boca. La hacía estremecer de deseo, con pequeños escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Su pecho era un plano duro de músculo contra sus pechos. Sus abdominales eran igualmente sólidos. Y su polla era un mango rígido apretando su estómago.

Draco apartó su boca de la de Hermione el tiempo justo para meterse en la ducha.

Y entonces la envolvió una oleada de calor húmedo mientras caía el agua, aparentemente desde todos los sitios a la vez. Lo único que ella sabía era que estaban empapados, con sus cuerpos pegados. Ella se notaba la piel resbaladiza; percibía un aroma cítrico y algo más oscuro... el almizcle que emanaba de él. Su jabón. Incluso su olor hacía que su cuerpo se calentara y que su sexo vibrara de necesidad.

Entonces, Draco se apartó y la mantuvo a un brazo de distancia.

—Dios, así estás preciosa, Hermione —le dijo—. Me encanta verte mojada y el agua resbalando por tu piel. La ducha es otro de mis fetiches. El agua en sí. —Recorrió con un dedo el espacio entre sus pechos, hasta el centro de su vientre—. La piel mojada... Debería haberte metido aquí con una de mis camisas blancas. Me encanta ver cómo el tejido se va oscureciendo... —Le tocó la punta de un pezón con la yema del dedo—.Pero esto también está bien; ver cómo te pones dura. Ver cómo el color rosa se oscurece a medida que te vas excitando.

Hermione contuvo una larga respiración.

Le encantaba oír cómo le decía esas cosas.

—Draco...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Venga...

Él se echó a reír, con una risa ronca y seductora.

—Venga, ¿qué?

—Venga y tócame de verdad. Quiero notar tus manos encima de mí. Quiero sentir lo diferente que es en el agua.

Él volvió a reír, con una risa ronca.

—Increíblemente perfecto —murmuró mientras cogía ambos pechos en sus manos y recorría toda su piel.

—Oh, eso está bien... — Hermione cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a esa sensación.

Era diferente. No era que jamás hubiera practicado sexo en la ducha.

Pero jamás se había concentrado en esa habilidad. En la diferencia. Con ningún otro hombre.

Draco hacía que viera las cosas de forma diferente. Que lo sintiera todo a través de un prisma completamente nuevo. Y era alucinante.

—Sí, me gusta —dijo él—. Mantén los ojos cerrados, Hermione. No te muevas.

Se derritió con el tono autoritario de su voz, al oír cómo le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

Quizá Draco tenía razón respecto a lo que todo aquello le provocaba en la cabeza. Pero no podía pensar en ello. El deseo era como una marea que la atravesaba dejándola empapada mientras el agua le caía sobre la piel.

—Quédate ahí, sí... y ábrete de piernas para mí. Buena chica.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

 _«Buena chica.»_

Ahora no podía pensar por qué le gustaba tanto oír esas palabras.

Y no pudo pensar nada cuando notó un chorro de agua sobre su sexo.

—Oh...

—Estate quieta, Hermione —volvió a decir él, y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de retorcerse.

Dejó que sus párpados se entreabrieran un segundo, vio cómo él se arrodillaba ante ella, con la alcachofa cromada y plateada de la ducha en una mano y una pastilla de jabón en la otra.

Y cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, la empezó a lavar.

Jamás había experimentado nada como aquello. La enjabonó con una mano, con los dedos resbaladizos. Maravilloso. Le masajeaba los labios dela vagina hasta que ella creyó que iba a morir por el exceso de sensaciones. Se tuvo que morder el labio para no moverse. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeando sobre su pecho.

—Te gusta —dijo él—. Puedo notar cómo se te hincha la piel al tocarte. Puedo notar lo grande que se te pone el coño. Tan hermoso.

Le masajeó el clítoris y ella jadeó.

—¡Ah!

—Shhh, Hermione. No te muevas. No digas nada, hazlo por mí. Puedes hacerlo.

Entonces, apuntó el chorro de agua caliente sobre su clítoris y el placer que ella sintió fue como la seda: brillante, sinuoso y le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Hermione aspiró fuertemente, contuvo el aliento mientras él apartaba el agua y volvía a la tarea con la mano resbaladiza.

—Ábrelas más —le ordenó y ella lo hizo sin rechistar.

Se dio cuenta de que su mente viajaba a un sitio brumoso. Que se vaciaba un poco. Se calmaba. Era como un suave zumbido en la cabeza.

—Bien, Hermione —le dijo Draco—. Y ahora, estate quieta.

De nuevo, el agua en el ápice de sus muslos, aunque esta vez más fuerte, con el golpeteo duro del ciclo de masaje apuntando directamente a su clítoris.

Tenía que cerrar las piernas, tenía que contener el clímax.

—¿Necesitas correrte? —le preguntó él.

—Sí... ¡Ahora!

—Ahora no, Hermione. Aguántalo. Aguántate en este punto. Aguántalo hasta que te diga que te corras.

—Dios mío...

Pero tragó saliva y asintió. Se resistió contra la avalancha de sensaciones.

—Piensa en todo lo que sientes. Separa todas las sensaciones —le ordenó con voz más suave—. El agua que cae encima. Mi voz. La textura del jabón. ¿Has sentido alguna vez algo tan resbaladizo? Yo creo que no. El jabón y lo increíblemente mojado que tienes el coño. Increíble.

Intentó hacer lo que le mandaba.

Mentalmente se tomó un momento para reconocer cada sensación por separado. Parecía que lo hacía crecer todo, que lo multiplicaba. Aspiró fuertemente y retuvo el aire en los pulmones.

—Buena chica, Hermione. Eso es. Piensa en el placer que crece dentro de ti. Y retenlo. Aguanta para mí, Hermione.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Sí.

—Ah, ahí es exactamente donde te quiero.

Notó cómo crecía el placer al oír el tono de su voz. Al saber que estaba haciendo lo que él quería. Lo que él le exigía.

—Enseguida dejaré que te corras —dijo él.

—Oh, por favor...

Le metió los dedos en la vagina y el jabón convirtió su contacto en algo insoportablemente resbaladizo mientas él subía y bajaba la mano. Cada vez más rápido.

—¡Draco!

—Aguanta, Hermione.

—Dios...

Continuó frotando con la mano enjabonada, enviando olas de placer a través de su cuerpo, atravesándola. Era increíble lo punzante que resultaba el placer a diferencia de la suavidad de sus dedos enjabonados. El clímax de ella era como un muro de placer a punto de desplomársele encima.

—Draco, por favor. Por favor... —suplicaba ella.

—Casi, preciosa.

Deslizaba sus dedos una y otra vez sobre su botoncito, duro por el placer.

De repente, se detuvo. Respiró una vez, después dos, y entonces lo pellizcó con fuerza.

—¡Oh!

—Duele, ¿verdad, Hermione?

—Sí —contestó ella con un jadeo.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó él, otra vez con tono autoritario.

—Sienta... tan bien...

La pellizcó más fuerte, al tiempo que tiraba de él.

—Oh, Dios, Draco. No puedo...

—Coge aire, Hermione.

Ella lo hizo y retuvo el aire vaporoso dentro de los pulmones, con el cuerpo preparado, algo dolorido.

—Y ahora, Hermione, córrete para mí.

Draco volvió a deslizar los dedos de esa forma fantástica y ella se corrió en cuanto él le dijo que podía hacerlo. Fue como si una luz blanca la atravesara y la penetrara dejándola sorprendida.

Hermione gritó mientras caía y él la recogió en sus brazos. Todavía se corría entre temblores y espasmos. Los dedos de Draco continuaban palpando entre sus muslos.

Él le susurró al oído.

—Buena chica. Mi preciosa chica. Bien, Hermione.

Cuando ella dejó de temblar tan fuerte, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en su regazo sobre el suelo de la ducha. Tenía los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Y él la estrechaba con fuerza también.

Ella todavía temblaba un poco, con la última oleada de pequeños escalofríos del clímax en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Se sentía fantásticamente bien. Salvo la pequeña porción de su cerebro que le decía que aquello era demasiado bueno.

Demasiado bueno para durar.

Demasiado bueno para ella.

El sexo.

Draco.

 _«No pienses. No pienses.»_

Apenas podía pensar. Tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada para procesar bien ninguna idea.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? —le preguntó Draco.

—Sí. Sí. Bien.

Siempre que no fuera a ese sitio, en el que no era lo bastante buena.

—Estás más que bien —le dijo él, con la voz ronca—. Eres alucinante. Te has corrido tan fuerte... Me ha encantado que te desmoronaras así.

Joder, acababa de decir la cosa más perfecta; era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír y con tono de aprobación.

—Pero ahora necesito follarte, Hermione.—Le agarró la mano y la tiró fuertemente hacia abajo para ponerla entre ambos cuerpos, antes de envolver su grueso pene con los dedos de ella—.¿Notas lo duro que estoy por ti? Venga, acarícialo.

Ella hizo lo que decía y empezó a deslizar la mano a lo largo de todo su miembro. Lo tenía grande, con carne abundante e hinchada. Ella se lamió los labios mientras otra chispa de placer la encendía como si una serie de diminutos fuegos artificiales explotaran en su interior. Le encantaba tocarle. Le encantaba el tacto de su miembro en su mano. Había cierto poder en eso. Era mareante notar cómo le vibraba en la palma. El poder consistía en ser capaz de proporcionarle placer, en complacerle con su propio placer.

—Ah, qué bien —murmuró él, moviendo las manos por encima de su piel—. Pero necesito estar dentro de ti.

Draco se puso en pie mientras la levantaba y la llevaba consigo. Cogió un preservativo de la caja que había dejado en una de las repisas empotradas en el granito de la gran ducha y, tras romper el envoltorio con los dientes, sacó la funda de látex y la desenrolló sobre su miembro erecto.

No se podía creer lo increíblemente sensual que resultaba aquello, ver cómo manejaba su polla con tanta destreza y cuán duro estaba.

—Abre las piernas para mí, Hermione. Sí, exactamente así.

Ella separó los muslos y él cogió una de las piernas y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, abriéndola bien. Ella se agarró a sus fuertes hombros y, mientras el agua fluía sobre su cuerpo y el de Draco, él la penetró.

—Ah, Draco.

—Sabes tan bien. Joder, Hermione.

El placer era tan líquido como la cascada de la ducha; igual de caliente y sinuoso. Le atravesaba el cuerpo, ondulándose y creciendo mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez. Draco tenía su boca encima de la de ella, besándola, mordiéndole los labios. Y cada estocada con sus caderas, cada mordisco con sus dientes afilados, era como un pequeño orgasmo en sí mismo.

La sensación de él entrando y saliendo era deliciosa. Abrumadora.

Eso y su propio cuerpo vibrando con el clímax aunque la cabeza le zumbara un poco con las cosas que había descubierto de sí misma, del intercambio de poder que Draco había intentado explicarle pero que justo ahora empezaba a comprender.

Draco tenía la piel increíblemente suave y ella se aferró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas. En cierto sentido, lo necesitaba. Era demasiado intenso; no lo podía evitar. No podía evitar su respiración entrecortada, el arqueo de sus caderas sobre las de él, deseando que la penetrara más.

Mientras el vapor se elevaba entre ellos, envolviéndoles con su abrazo cálido, ambos se corrieron. Dijeron el nombre del otro, mientras las caderas chocaban. Todo era necesidad y satisfacción demoledoras. Carne mojada y un placer puro y asombroso. Y Hermione se soltó —de cuerpo y de mente— y se hundió en él. En Draco. Se dejó ir completamente, por primera vez.

* * *

Buenassss, siento mucho la demora en la actualización, si todo va bien y se normaliza mi situación voy a estar actualizando una o dos veces por semana, promesa.

Como verán Hermione está entrando cada vez más en contacto con lo que es ese mundo desconocido para ella y en el proceso están cada vez más enganchados ambos, tengo que contarles que en el próximo capi se viene una BOMBA, en estos primeros capis la historia por ahí se vuelve medio tediosa, pero les juro que tiene recompensa más adelante jajaja

Espero que les guste y que me cuenten que opinan en los comentarios, las leo siempre, aunque casi nunca contesto :( pero realmente ando corta de tiempo

Besos, Isa.

PD: pásense a leer el final de LHDMM ya está subido :)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Cinco**

Hermione estaba sentada tras el escritorio de su despacho, sorbiendo el café extra largo con doble de leche que aquella mañana había necesitado. Estaba cansada —agotada, mejor dicho— y un poco dolorida después del fin de semana con Draco.

 _«Draco...»_

Dios, ese hombre era insaciable.

Ella también lo había sido. Apenas había salido de la cama durante todo el fin de semana, o de la ducha, donde había practicado sexo, como mínimo, cuatro veces. A Draco ciertamente le ponía el agua y a ella no le importaba. A decir verdad, también le había encantado. Le había encantado el aroma limpio del jabón, el aire vaporoso. Él le había enseñado a sintonizar con esa sensación, y el agua sobre su piel era una sensación magnífica. Incluso la ducha que se había dado aquella mañana después de que él la dejara en su casa había adquirido una sensualidad completamente nueva.

Había sido un fin de semana increíble y cuando se despertaron a primera hora de la mañana, ella deseó que no se acabara. Sin embargo, era lunes y había llegado el momento de trabajar. De todos modos, tampoco podría concentrarse en nada. Le faltaban horas de sueño, estaba exhausta y le dolían todas las partes sensibles. Y no dejaba de pensar en Draco.

Él tampoco había estado preparado para que ella se fuera. Eso había quedado bastante claro cuando la despertó a las cinco y media de la madrugada para hacer el amor otra vez.

Se había colado dentro de ella mientras ambos estaban adormitados, medio dormidos, empujando las caderas hasta que ambos se corrieron, jadeando de placer en medio del apacible aire matutino.

Daba igual las veces que lo hubieran hecho a lo largo de ese fin de semana, él seguía empalmándose. Y algo tenía el sexo antes del alba, cuando ambos todavía estaban medio dormidos, que a ella le encantaba. Draco estaba irresistible, despeinado y con la barba de pocos días oscura y un poco rasposa.

Le hacía parecer más masculino. Más primitivo. Había algo prácticamente surrealista en todo aquello. Casi romántico.

 _«No pienses en ello.»_

Sorbió el café y dejó que el calor la relajara un poquito. No era precisamente una chica romántica. Lo poco que tenía se lo había cargado Ron. Le daba lo mismo lo bueno que fuera el sexo con Draco; tenía que recordar que no era más que eso: sexo.

El sexo más excitante e intenso que jamás había tenido, pero, aun así, sexo y nada más.

Ya le parecía bien. Solo una conexión química intensa. Sin ataduras.

Hacía tanto tiempo que se conocían que también se sentía cómoda, aunque no hubieran estado en contacto durante muchos años. Le conocía lo suficiente para no sentirse como si hubiera estado acostándose con un perfecto desconocido. Amistoso pero informal, nada más. Pero se alegraba de que Draco hubiera dicho que hoy la llamaría, que tenían que volver a verse.

Se volvió a dejar caer en la silla, mientras tomaba otro trago de café, y miró por la ventana, que daba al centro de Seattle.

Llovía un poco. No le importaba. En cierto modo, le hacía sentirse protegida.

Mirando hacia abajo veía cómo bajaban los paraguas por la acera, ocultando a la gente que los sostenía.

¿Por qué esa vista familiar parecía hoy tan diferente? ¿Por qué se sentía ella tan diferente? ¿Acaso eran las consecuencias psicológicas de las que Draco le había hablado? No se sentía mal. Solo... un poco cambiada.

Se le humedeció el sexo y cruzó las piernas en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

 _«Draco.»_

Podía visualizar su mirada profunda y gris, sus ojos tan intensos que a veces apenas soportaba mirarlos, aunque se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Su boca, que ciertamente era demasiado sensual para un hombre. Le gustaba el modo como suavizaba sus rasgos angulosos, le encantaba ese contraste. Y esas órdenes autoritarias saliendo de una boca tan tierna... Era tan bueno.

También recordaba cómo utilizaba esa boca. Por encima de toda su piel, entre sus muslos.

Suspiró, notando cada vez más calor en el cuerpo. Y se sobresaltó cuando sonó el teléfono.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si alguien pudiera verla, antes de descolgarlo.

—¿Diga?

— Hermione.

Su voz era profunda, rica. Increíblemente seductora.

—Draco. Buenos días.

—Sí, lo son. ¿Cómo estás?

—Cansada, pero bien.

—¿Dolorida?

—Sí, un poco.

—Pero te gusta. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Eso también le gustaba.

—Sí. —Rio ella—. Me gusta mucho.

—Bien, entonces, ¿te interesa volverlo a hacer?

—Podría ser.

—Oh, ya es demasiado tarde para que te hagas la interesante conmigo. He visto cómo te corrías entre mis manos esta misma mañana.

Todo le ardía por el mero hecho de oírle.

—Draco...

—Ahora mismo estás deslizándote hacia ese sitio, ¿verdad, preciosa? Pero no me alargaré más. Sé que tienes que trabajar.

Ella inspiró profundamente, intentando serenarse.

—¿También estás en el trabajo?

—Sí. Primer día en el nuevo trabajo. Bonita oficina. Me parece que me va a gustar. Y en el barrio hay algunos restaurantes fantásticos para comer. Quizá podríamos quedar para almorzar esta semana. En algún sitio con manteles largos de tela. Tengo la fantasía de follarte bajo la mesa. En un sitio un poco público. ¿Qué te parece?

Ay, madre, estaba empapada.

—Creo que eso es... muy interesante.

Él rio, aparentemente satisfecho.

—¿Trabajas muy lejos? —preguntó él—. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que jamás te he preguntado cómo se llama el bufete para el que trabajas. Estábamos demasiado ocupados con otras cosas.

—Está... —Sonó la línea principal del teléfono—. Lo siento, Draco. Tengo una llamada en el teléfono del trabajo. ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

—No pasa nada. Te dejo con esa idea y te llamo esta noche. Tengo una reunión dentro de unos minutos.

—De acuerdo.

—Que tengas un buen día. Y, oye, piensa en el almuerzo.

—Mmm, lo haré.

Colgaron y ella descolgó el teléfono del trabajo.

—Hola, Luna. ¿Qué hay? —preguntó a su secretaria.

—Se supone que debo recordarte que hay una reunión dentro de cinco minutos en la sala grande de conferencias.

—Ah, lo había olvidado. Esta mañana estoy un poco lenta. Gracias, Luna. Allí estaré.

Bebió un poco más de café con leche, abrió la polvera que guardaba en su escritorio para retocarse con el pintalabios, se puso en pie y se alisó la falda de tubo de color gris carbón. Horade olvidarse de Draco y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y salió por el pasillo, con los tacones repicando sobre el parqué. El bufete Dumbledore, Hadrid y Snape se encontraba en un edificio de ladrillo clásico y hermoso, con ventanas altas y una preciosa estructura antigua bien conservada. Hermione agradecía la moldura recargada del techo, los suelos de parqué de amplios listones y el hecho de que siempre amueblaran la oficina con antigüedad eso, al menos, con reproducciones de antigüedades, que le conferían un aire como de edificio de los años cuarenta, si no fuera por el ordenador que había encima de cada mesa. Era un entorno de trabajo mucho más acogedor que las oficinas impersonales que eran tan habituales.

Mientras entraba en la sala de conferencias, recordó que ese día presentaban a un nuevo socio minoritario. Ese tema le había inquietado un poco a lo largo de la última semana. Pensaba que habría sido más justo contratar a alguien de dentro de la empresa. No porque ella fuera una de las posibles candidatas; no llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el bufete. Pero había unas cuantas personas que sí.

Minerva llevaba años allí y hacía muchas horas extras. Y también Neville. Por lo que parecía, el nuevo fichaje era un abogado brillante que habían robado a otro bufete, razón por la cual, suponía, aún no habían dicho a nadie quién era.

Saludó con un gesto de la cabeza al resto de los abogados que ya estaban allí y encontró una silla vacía en la enorme mesa de roble. Luna entró justo detrás de ella y se apoyó en la pared, con una libreta en la mano. Hermione sonrió a su secretaria, que le guiñó el ojo como respuesta. Luna era la más joven de las ayudantes y hacía poco que trabajaba para ellos, pero era increíblemente eficiente. Trabajaba para varios abogados del bufete, pero siempre estaba disponible cuando necesitaba algo: era una de esas personas extraordinariamente competentes. Le caía muy bien; comían juntas de vez en cuando. Era una buena compañía.

Hermione cogió la jarra de agua del centro de la mesa, se sirvió un vaso y dio un pequeño sorbo. Y prácticamente escupió cuando el nuevo socio minoritario entró en la sala con su jefe, Snape.

Draco.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua, intentando no toser ni llamar la atención.

 _«Mierda. No puede ser...»_

Se ahogó, haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para tragar, y Draco la vio.

Arqueó una ceja, pero, salvo ese gesto, su rostro permaneció sereno.

Hermione no se lo podía creer.

 _«¡Respira, Hermione!»_

Contuvo la respiración mientas veía a Draco acercarse al otro extremo de la larga mesa.

A su lado, Minerva susurró:

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—¿Qué? Sí. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Pero por dentro estaba completamente encendida. Ardía de lujuria y ansiedad, a partes iguales.

No podía ser que él fuera el nuevo socio minoritario. No podía gustarle el nuevo socio minoritario; era el enemigo, el hombre que le había robado el trabajo a dos personas a quien ella respetaba y que merecían más ese ascenso.

Y sobre todo se suponía que no debía acostarse con el nuevo socio minoritario.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Miró a Minerva, cuyo rostro permanecía impasible. Claro que ella siempre permanecía tranquila; era una de las cosas que la convertían en una abogada tan buena. El único rasgo que traicionaba ese rostro sereno y de aspecto impecable era el fuerte brillo en sus ojos castaños y un diminuto temblor en su perfecto moño.

Hermione se estremecía por dentro. Se retorció las manos encima del regazo e intentó aspirar hondo. La cabeza le iba a mil por hora.

No podía ser Draco. Pero Severus le estaba acompañando hasta una silla al lado de la suya, en la cabeza de la mesa.

El hombre mayor sonreía, con aspecto satisfecho, meneando la cabeza de pelo canoso mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras en voz baja con el nuevo socio minoritario.

 _«Mierda.»_

El resto de la gente entró y se sentó; Severus se puso en pie. Tenía casi setenta años pero aún andaba muy erguido, como un palo, y era un hombre elegante y poderoso.

—Me gustaría presentaros a Draco Malfoy, el nuevo socio minoritario.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando Draco se puso en pie y sonrió al personal. Hermione intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero sabía que tenía la cara congelada. Draco la observó y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Su rostro no revelaba nada. Pero debía de estar tan estupefacto como ella, ¿no?

Severus siguió hablando.

—Draco posee una carrera sorprendente para un hombre de su edad y experiencia. Hemos tenido la suerte de convencerle para que se uniera a nosotros. Estoy seguro de que todos haréis lo posible para darle la bienvenida, para ayudarle a aclimatarse a nuestro bufete. Y estoy seguro de que todos estaréis tan encantados con su presencia entre nosotros como yo. Esperamos grandes cosas de este joven. Grandes cosas. —Snape hizo una sonrisa indulgente.

 _«Oh sí, grandes cosas, en las que Draco andaba metido...»_

¡Joder, no debería pensar así en el trabajo! Pero no lo podía evitar. A pesar de que le carcomía el rencor porque el cargo era para alguien que no era ni Minerva ni Neville, y de la impresión que le había causado ver a Draco en su oficina, el deseo corría por sus venas.

Draco estaba magnífico en su traje gris oscuro. Llevaba una camisa completamente blanca y una corbata ámbar brillante que hacía que sus ojos parecieran líquido.

Era evidente que ese hombre sabía arreglarse bien. Más que bien.

Cruzó las piernas, tratando de pasar por alto el dolor repentino y fuerte que sentía entre ellas.

No era aceptable. No podía desear a un hombre con quien trabajaba. Y estaba claro que no podía seguir viéndole. Erala historia de un fracaso anunciado. Y Draco era un socio minoritario, lo que quería decir, básicamente, que ella trabajaba a sus órdenes.

 _«Mierda otra vez.»_

Tenía que calmarse y pensarlo detenidamente. Tenía que volver a su personal.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Luna.

—Claro. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Supongo que será mejor queme acerque y le salude. —Esbozó una sonrisa triste y caminó hasta el pequeño grupo que se había reunido en torno a Draco.

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras ella se acercaba. Draco le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Así pues, él había reaccionado tomándoselo con calma. Sabía que era una buena idea. Con todo, Hermione tenía un pequeño nudo en el estómago. Algo dentro de ella quería que de algún modo la reconociera.

 _«No seas estúpida.»_

No se lo podía permitir. Eso era trabajo. Su carrera. Una carrera que sus padres habían querido para ella más que ella misma, aunque había trabajado mucho en la universidad y en el examen final para conseguir su objetivo. Y no pensaba comportarse como una estúpida, o poner en peligro su trabajo, por ningún hombre.

Minerva, de pie al lado de Draco, cogió la mano de Hermione.

—Draco, te presento a Hermione Granger.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo él sin inmutarse.

Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva, y le siguió el juego.

—Lo mismo digo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Del instituto, quiero decir; ha pasado más tiempo del que quiero recordar. Espero que te guste este sitio.

Él sonrió y los hoyuelos le arrugaron las mejillas. Precioso y encantador como siempre.

—Estoy seguro de que me gustará.

¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan nerviosa? Solo unos pocos minutos antes habían coqueteado por teléfono.

Solo era un hombre. Solo otro hombre más.

 _«Mentirosa, mentirosa...»_

Tenía que salir de allí.

 _«Te va a crecer la nariz...»_

—Si me perdonáis, hay un cliente que espera que le llame —consiguió decir ella.

Hermione hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, bajó la mirada y salió del ala de conferencias, para volver tan deprisa como fuera posible a la intimidad de su despacho. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se reclinó en ella durante unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Entonces, fue hasta el escritorio, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Ginny.

Escuchó el tono con el corazón desbocado, esperando que su amiga no estuviera ocupada y pudiera hablar.

Acababa de ampliar su empresa de catering, Luscious, y había dedicado un montón de horas a dirigir la reforma dela cocina nueva que había alquilado, una empresa enorme, como bien sabía Hermione.

—Venga, venga —murmuró ella mientras se paseaba por el despacho con el teléfono bien agarrado entre los dedos.

—¿Hola?

—¡Ginny! Gracias a Dios que estás ahí.

—Por Dios, Hermione, ¿estás bien?

—Todo el mundo me lo pregunta.

—Bien, así pues, ¿lo estás?

—Sí, estoy bien. Al menos, eso creo... —Se quedó callada antes de exhalar un largo suspiro—. No sé cómo estoy.

—¿Me puedes aclarar qué pasa? ¿Es algo relacionado con un hospital?

—¿Cómo? No, nada de eso. Nada tan serio. Quiero decir, es serio, pero nadie se muere. Salvo yo. —Se movió tras el escritorio y se sentó en la silla, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Lo siento. Lo que digo no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Te importa intentarlo otra vez? —le preguntó Ginny.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. — Hermione estiró el brazo para coger el botellín de agua que siempre guardaba en el escritorio y le dio un sorbo—.¿Recuerdas la otra noche en tu fiesta de inauguración?

—No sé, bebí mucho vino. ¿De qué hablamos concretamente?

—De Draco Malfoy.

Se ponía cachonda con solo mencionar su nombre.

—Ay, sí, claro. Ambos estabais fuera en el porche hablando y yo salí e... ¡interrumpí algo! —La voz de Ginny sonó triunfal.

—En realidad, no. No en ese momento.

—Desembucha, Hermione. ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre vosotros dos? Y ni siquiera intentes negar que ocurriera algo. Lo puedo oír en tu voz.

—No, no lo niego. Te llamo para contártelo. El problema es que... no sé cómo explicarlo.

—O sea, que estuvo muy bien, ¿no?

—Ginny...

—¿Estuvo bien o no? —insistió Ginny.

Hermione refunfuñó.

—Sí.

—Así pues, os desmadrasteis? Tampoco es tan grave. No eres virgen ni yo tampoco. No te pienso juzgar, cielo.

—No es eso. — Hermione tomó otro sorbo de agua del botellín, deseando que fuera café recién hecho. Cogió la taza de café con leche y la agitó, pero estaba vacía. La volvió a dejar encima del escritorio con un pequeño suspiro—.Pasamos todo el fin de semana en su casa. Y fue... alucinante. Y no digo que esté enamorada de ese tipo ni nada por el estilo, solo que el sexo fue increíble. Y habíamos planificado volvernos a ver. Y entonces, esta mañana... Oh, Dios.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras se apretaba la frente dolorida con la mano.

—¿Cómo? ¿Fue un gilipollas contigo? Porque me importa un carajo que todos fuéramos amigos en el instituto, estaré encantada de llamarle y pegarle una buena bronca por teléfono.

—No fue un gilipollas. Me llevó a casa en coche esta mañana. Después de follar al alba. Por centésima vez. Pero luego fui al trabajo... y él estaba allí.

—¿En tu bufete? ¿Te fue a ver al trabajo?

—No. Simplemente, estaba... allí. Trabaja aquí, Ginny. No solo trabaja aquí, es el nuevo socio minoritario.

—¿Cómo? —Ginny hacía semanas que oía a Hermione quejarse de que el bufete se negaba a ascender a gente de la empresa, de modo que conocía perfectamente qué significaba ese cargo para ella—. Estás de guasa.

—Ojalá.

—Debe de haber sido una gran sorpresa. Y ni siquiera puedes odiarlo porque estuvo fantástico en la cama, ¿verdad?

—No. — Hermione suspiró—.Definitivamente, no. Pero tampoco puedo volverlo a ver. Y tenemos que hablar de ello. Esta noche, tras el trabajo, supongo. No me muero precisamente de ganas. Y trabajar con él realmente será muy incómodo. Sobre todo porque... Me encantaría seguir acostándome con él.

—¿Tan bien estuvo? ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Vaya.

Recordaba, incluso ahora, que el pulso le iba a mil por hora y la increíble sensación que tenía al notar su cuerpo contra el suyo. El olor oscuro y masculino de su piel. Sus manos encima de las de ella. Su boca...

—Así pues, ¿hablarás con él esta noche?

—¿Mmm? Sí, claro. Tendré que hacerlo. Hablaría con él antes, pero ahora mismo es la estrella del momento. Los socios se frotan las manos y lo exhiben como si fuera un caballo ganador. Todo el mundo mariposea a su alrededor. Estoy encerrada en mi despacho para no tener que afrontarle delante de todos.

—Será mucho más fácil cuando hayas hablado con él. Simplemente, dile que, como trabajáis juntos, veros sería una mala idea.

—Y lo es, verdad, ¿Ginny? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Sí. No estarás pensando...

—¡No! Claro que no. —Aunque ese hombre supiera besarla apasionadamente. Aunque el simple hecho de estar con él la hiciera sentir tan bien. Maravillosa. Segura, por alguna razón que no entendía. Sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana y recordó aquella sensación de sentirse protegida con él, todo el fin de semana en el piso, el mismo cielo gris afuera. Recordaba lo fuertes y ardientes que eran sus manos sobre su piel—. Definitivamente, no.

—Llámame una vez hayas hablado con él, Hermione. Y quizá deberíamos quedar pronto para comer.

—¿Estás libre? Sé que estás muy liada con la reforma de la cocina.

—Claro. Los chicos se las pueden arreglar sin mí por una hora. De todos modos, en gran parte les estorbo. Seguramente, están hartos de que controle las obras. Y la nueva cocina no está demasiado lejos de ti.

—Eso sería fantástico. Me siento...un poco alterada por todo esto. No sé por qué.

—Hablaremos de ello cuando te vea. Y ¿sabes una cosa? Algunos de los chicos de la obra son muy guapos. Quizá te pueda conseguir una cita con alguno de ellos. Dicen que no hay mejor manera de olvidar a un hombre que con uno nuevo.

—No creo que esté de humor pero gracias, Ginny.

Oyó cómo su amiga hacía un chasquido con la lengua.

—Te ha cogido fuerte.

—Nos vemos pronto.

—De acuerdo. Ánimo, cielo. Adiós.

Colgaron y Hermione se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a mirar su correo electrónico. Ginny tenía razón. Lo superaría. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco deseaba nada más que disfrutar de un sexo fantástico. Era mejor estar con alguien a quien conocía, eso era todo. Era cómodo. Cómodo, no. Seguro. Pero eso no significaba que no se le disparara el pulso, que el corazón no se le desbocara por algo más que simple lujuria.

 _«No. Solo es química, nada más. Draco simplemente... huele bien.»_

Hizo que no con la cabeza. Realmente, tenía que dejar de pensar en él así, y más ahora que eran compañeros de trabajo. Un compañero al que tendría que ver todos los días. Volvió a suspirar. Aquello no iba a ser fácil. Se volvió a concentrar en el monitor y su bandeja de entrada. Dos mensajes de clientes. Varios mensajes de abogados de su bufete con los que colaboraba en algunos casos. Había correos de Luna recordándole que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas y tenía que apuntar nuevas citas en su calendario. Y uno de Draco, enviado unos minutos antes.

Mierda.

Se mordió el labio e hizo clic para abrirlo.

 _¿Quedamos para comer?_

Lo firmaba «D».

Empezó a escribir que no era una buena idea que todo el bufete supiera que ya se conocían después de haberse comportado como si no se hubieran visto desde el instituto, añadiendo que, de todos modos, estaba segura de que los socios querrían almorzar con él para celebrar su primer día y que, seguramente, tampoco deberían almorzar juntos nunca. Entonces, apretó una tecla para borrar lo escrito y empezó de nuevo. Se limitó a escribir que no creía que fuera buena idea y que deberían hablar más tarde.

¿Demasiado corto? Pero Draco era un hombre; generalmente, preferían ir al grano, en lugar de tener una conversación larga, interminable. Y tampoco era que se fuera a sentir dolido.

Hermione estaba segura de que para él también había sido solo sexo. Sobre todo, tras lo que él le había contado sobre su estilo de vida pervertido.

Seguramente Draco se sentiría aliviado por poder librarse de ella sin necesidad de tener «la charla» con una mujer llorona diciendo que las cosas no funcionaban.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

No quería que él se sintiera aliviado.

«Imposible.»

No iba a pasar nada más entre ella y Draco. Era lo mejor. De todos modos, tarde o temprano, habría terminado.

Pero estaba completamente segura de que iba a echar de menos el sexo. El sexo fantástico que era la satisfacción de todas las fantasías turbias que ella siempre había tenido, con el tipo con quien las tenía desde el instituto... y que habían resultado ser mejores de lo que ella jamás se había atrevido a imaginar.

Se mordió el labio y clicó «Enviar».

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN

Hola! como están por acá? Yo contenta porque pude actualizar en menos de dos semanas por primera vez en mucho tiempo jajajaj

Que creen que va a pasar, Hermione quiere cortar su relación con Draco, creen que lo va a conseguir? Se va a ir de la firma para no verlo más? Se va a poner de novia con uno de los chicos que Ginny le quiere presentar? Eso y más en próximos capítulos jajajaj espero que les guste el capi y que me digan que piensan de él en un comentario :)

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia, y a los que comentan también :D

Besos, Isa.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Seis**

Draco estaba en su nuevo despacho, mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

¿Realmente, le acababa de decir que no?

Encontrar a Hermione en el bufete y descubrir que su nuevo trabajo era en el bufete donde ella trabajaba le había cogido por sorpresa. Pero para él, había sido una sorpresa agradable. El único problema había sido intentar que no se notara que su mente se había llenado enseguida de fantasías en las que ella se inclinaba sobre su escritorio...

De acuerdo, trabajar con una mujer con la que se acostaba podía complicarlas cosas. Pero hasta entonces ella le había parecido una mujer lógica. No era el tipo de mujer que se implicara totalmente de una forma emocional, aunque eso no significaba que fuera fría. Ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, notaba en ella una independencia parecida a la suya. Estaba seguro de que Hermione podría arreglárselas para que las cosas fueran informales entre ellos. Draco todavía pensaba que ella podría.

Habían practicado el sexo durante todo el fin de semana. En la cama, en la ducha, sobre la alfombra de la salita...

La había azotado, la había pellizcado, la había follado tan fuerte que tenía la pelvis dolorida. Y todo aquello le había encantado. Jamás se había mostrado necesitada, jamás le había pedido nada más. Él había sido quien había sugerido que estuvieran en contacto, que se vieran esa semana. Así pues, ¿qué le ocurría ahora?

Debía de ser por culpa del trabajo.

Pero siempre que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en nada más que un poco de sexo entre amigos —de acuerdo, más que un poco—, no tenía que haber ningún problema. Podían ser discretos. Aquello incluso podía contribuir a mantener las cosas interesantes. Muy interesantes...

Prácticamente deseaba que Hermione fuera su secretaria, en lugar de otra abogada del bufete. Otra de sus pequeñas fantasías en las que se interpretaban papeles que ya había representado antes. Pero debía admitir que también había algo atractivo en el poder del cargo de ella.

Siempre había preferido una mujer con cerebro. Alguien a quien viera de igual a igual en todos los sentidos. Someterla en el dormitorio era incluso más satisfactorio con ese tipo de mujer. Superar su fuerza.

Ese era el auténtico juego de poder con el que se había topado.

Hermione era fuerte. Lo había percibido enseguida. Ahora quería verla en su despacho, desnuda, tumbada en su regazo...

Sonrió mientras tecleaba:

 _Inaceptable. En el Nijo Sushi a la una._

 _Tengo muchas ganas. D._

Le dio a «Enviar» y se echó hacia atrás, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Quizá Hermione era fuerte, pero él también había visto su lado sumiso. Y sabía cómo responder a eso, aunque ella no quisiera. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar la hora del almuerzo, cuando la pudiera ver. Hablar con ella.

Era un poco ridículo que él hiciera semejante esfuerzo con esa mujer. Pero ese tipo de sexo no aparecía todos los días. Caliente, primitivo y... algo fácil entre ellos.

 _«No lo compliques, colega.»_

Se frotó la barbilla.

No tenía que ser complicado. Muy bien, trabajaban juntos. ¿Y qué?

 _«¿Qué ocurre cuando se ha acabado y tienes que verte todos los días?»_

Pero no quería pensar en eso. No podía. En lo único que podía pensar era en ver a Hermione, en comerse a besos esa boca tozuda. Quizás allí mismo, en el restaurante mientras tomaban sushi y té.

Ya se ocuparía del resto a medida que pasaran las cosas. De momento, todo iba bien. Tenía un nuevo trabajo fantástico, nuevos jefes a los que parecía gustar, Hermione Granger a pocas puertas de distancia. Y aún tenía el olor de ella impregnado en el cuerpo, a pesar de la ducha matinal.

 _«Genial.»_

Oh, sí, le gustaría trabajar allí. Y a Hermione le gustaría que trabajara allí. Él se encargaría de que fuera así.

Draco llegó al Nijo Sushi pocos minutos antes de la una. Estaba lo bastante lejos del bufete para poder estar razonablemente seguro de que no les verían juntos; demasiado cerca de la zona turística del puerto para la mayoría de los hombres de negocios. Había quedado allí con su mejor amigo, Theo, para cenar hacía pocas semanas y le había gustado la comida y la elegante decoración urbana.

La camarera le hizo sentarse en una mesa al fondo del salón y él pidió una tetera de té verde al camarero. Quería un sake, pero era día laborable. No solía beber cuando trabajaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza. Salvo que tenía la vaga sensación de que lo necesitaba para serenarse.

 _«Solo es una mujer como cualquier otra.»_

Eso eran tonterías. No era como nadie que hubiera conocido. Salvo la Hermione que había conocido en el instituto. Dulce, inteligente y preciosa. Esa parte de ella no había cambiado. Ahora era toda una mujer. Más fuerte. Más experimentada. Más preciosa que nunca.

Y él se estaba comportando como un idiota. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Cuando volvió el camarero, pidió el condenado sake. Miró el reloj. Pasaban cinco minutos de la una. Demasiado pronto para saber si vendría.

Tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, con la mirada vagando por el salón, absorbiendo las paredes de ladrillo desnudas, la iluminación tenue, el resto de gente comiendo, hablando.

Había un grupo importante de gente comiendo y, con todo, había algo tranquilo, íntimo, en ese lugar, uno delos motivos por los que lo había escogido.

Cuando el sake llegó, pasó del té, vertió el sake frío del decantador de porcelana blanca en la tacita y tomó un sorbo. Volvió a mirar el reloj. La una y diez.

¿Al fin y al cabo, había acabado ganando ella? Y si era así, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso lógico? Para él, aquello era un terreno nuevo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el que controlaba. Todo. Lo prefería así. Le gustaba —necesitaba— controlar las cosas. Todo funcionaba mejor así. Basta de historias tristes como la que tuvo con Astoria en la universidad. No pensaba permitir que eso ocurriera. Siempre que lo tuviera bajo control, podía asumir la responsabilidad de todo. ¿No era eso lo que debía hacer un hombre? Tal y como su padre le había enseñado. De hecho, lo que su padre le había grabado a fuego. Pero a pesar de las veces que su padre les había hecho sentir culpables a él y a su hermano, su padre había tenido razón. La responsabilidad equivalía a control. Era todo una idea, una manera de vivir la vida. Una filosofía de vida que había aplicado sin falta desde que Astoria había muerto.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al pensar en Astoria. Tomó otro sorbo de sake. A la larga, desaparecería, pensó. ¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en todo aquello ahora? La severidad de su padre, su novia de la universidad, viejas culpas.

Solo tenía que tener las cosas controladas —y a Hermione — y estaría bien.

Perfectamente.

Miró el reloj. Pasaban quince minutos.

 _Maldición._

Vació la taza de sake y se sirvió otra. Levantó la mirada para hacer señas a la camarera y pedir. Y se encontró a Hermione en el otro extremo de la mesita.

El viento le había alterado un poco el aspecto, pues tenía el cabello castaño y sedoso despeinado. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas; seguramente, por el frío. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando estaba en su cama. Desnuda y sonrosada por el orgasmo.

De repente, se le puso dura y solo por el simple hecho de ver a Hermione ahí, con unos ojos que le brillaban de fastidio. Además, tenía su sensual boca firmemente cerrada.

Vaya, estaba muy cabreada, algo que le causaba más satisfacción de lo que debería. Qué diablos. A fin de cuentas, había caído en su red.

 _«Alégrate, colega.»_

Draco se puso en pie, dio la vuelta a la mesa y le ofreció la silla.

—¿No te piensas sentar, Hermione?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, se quitó la gabardina y se la ofreció, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla con violencia. Draco la empujó hacia la mesa, llevó su gabardina hasta su silla y la colgó del respaldo antes de sentarse.

—Te he pedido un poco de té. Amenos que prefieras sake...

—No suelo beber en horas de trabajo —respondió ella, con la barbilla todavía amenazante.

Draco jamás la había visto enfadada.

Había algo en eso que él encontraba excitante.

—Tampoco yo. Normalmente.

—¿Pero? —le desafió ella.

—Pero... —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Estoy de celebración. El primer día en mi nuevo trabajo. He pensado que quizá querrías celebrarlo conmigo.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Por Dios, Draco, ¿por qué querría hacerlo? Estábamos perfectamente bien hasta que entraste en mi bufete esta mañana como nuevo socio minoritario. Y ahora, debemos simplemente... parar. Y me parece bien, de verdad. Pero no puedo dejar que... me invites a comer.

Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. Se inclinó y vertió un poco de té en la tacita vidriosa, y lo deslizó por encima de la mesa hasta ella.

—Toma un poco de té, Hermione. Necesitas calmarte.

—Estoy perfectamente calmada. Solo te pido que respetes el hecho de que, como compañeros de trabajo, no podemos seguir teniendo... una aventura.

—¿Por qué no? Esta mañana te parecía bastante bien.

A Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas y a él le encantó verla así de encendida, fuera por rabia o por pasión. Quizás una mezcla de ambas. Fuera como fuese, era una mujer preciosa.

—Draco, ¿de verdad que no ves el problema que hay? Nos veremos cinco días a la semana, un motivo por el quedos personas que comparten trabajo no deberían acostarse. Cuando todo se termine, hará que ambos nos sintamos incómodos en el trabajo.

—¿Más incómodos de lo que nos sentiremos ahora, terminándolo de este modo?

Hermione se echó hacia atrás en la silla, exhaló un largo suspiro, apaciguando parte de su rabia. ¿Tenía razón?

Estaba tan endiabladamente apuesto, ahí sentado con ese traje perfectamente entallado y esa postura informal y relajada. Ese hombre tenía tendencia a desenvolverse en medio del mobiliario como si le perteneciera. Tenía tendencia a comportarse como si todo le perteneciera. Y se salía con la suya.

Y aquello le hacía todavía más atractivo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, intentando sacar sentido a todo aquello.

—Draco, salir con un compañero de trabajo jamás es una buena idea —intentó protestar ella, pero sonó como una excusa patética, incluso para ella.

Él se inclinó, le cogió la mano, mientras le acariciaba la muñeca con el pulgar. Hablaba tan bajo que ella tenía que inclinarse para oírle.

—Así pues, no saldremos. Solo tendremos el sexo más caliente, increíble y pervertido imaginable. En mi casa. En mi cama. En la alfombra persa de mi salita. En la encimera de la cocina. O quizás en el club, adonde me encantaría llevarte. Y, si te portas bien, preciosa, sobre el escritorio de mi despacho.

—¡Draco! —Ella retiró la mano enseguida, con la piel ardiendo. No se podía mentir a sí misma diciendo que el calor no tenía nada que ver con el puro deseo.

Draco sonrió, mientras subía en un gesto breve y arrogante la comisura dela boca.

—Ah, veo que te gusta la idea. No te hagas la mojigata conmigo ahora, Hermione.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible.

Draco amplió la sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—Pero eso te gusta de mí.

Dios, le gustaba todo de él, pero no pensaba decírselo. Ni que todo su cuerpo se le derretía después de ver esos hoyuelos y oír el tono bajo y sugerente de su voz. Y, por encima de todo, el hecho de que no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Quería odiarlo por ello. Por hacerle amar su autoridad, incluso ahora. Por hacer que ella lo necesitara. Pero era imposible.

Ella cogió su taza de té y tomó un sorbo en un intento de ganar tiempo para serenar el pulso desbocado. La rabia se había derretido con su cuerpo, fusionándose en un calor crudo y líquido que no podía negar y que no estaba segura de cómo manejar.

Draco se inclinó y volvió a poner su mano en la muñeca de ella. A Hermione, ese gesto le parecía increíblemente íntimo.

Dijo tranquilamente:

—Lo veo, ¿sabes? Lo puedo notar en tu pulso. Aquí mismo, bajo las puntas de mis dedos. —Le apretó suavemente la muñeca. Bajó un poco más el tono—.Estás bastante excitada, ¿verdad, Hermione? Y puedes fingir que todo es rabia. Pero no son más que falsas bravatas, ¿no esa sí? No tienes que decirme cómo saldrá todo esto. Puede haber un cierto pique entre nosotros. O quizá no, llegados a este punto. Y entonces, lo retomaremos desde donde lo dejamos esta mañana. ¿Te puedes creer que esta misma mañana estabas desnuda en mi cama? Gritabas de placer. Gritabas mi nombre. Me suplicabas, Hermione.

Le brillaban los ojos mientras hablaba. Estaba tan condenadamente atractivo que apenas lo podía soportar. Y emanaba poder.

Quería resistirse a él. Concentrarse en todos los motivos por los que aquello no era una buena idea. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de la suya. Era una tortura. Quererle. Sentir que no debía estar haciendo aquello...

—Oh, sí —prosiguió él—. Me has pedido que te follara. Que hiciera que te corrieses. Y a ti te encanta suplicar tanto como a mí oír ese tono de rendición en tu voz.

Ella retiró la muñeca.

—Draco, deberíamos parar todo esto. Tú deberías parar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Solo si realmente quieres que lo haga. Pero no creo que sea el caso.

—Eres abogado. Puedes encontrar una manera de rebatirlo todo.

—Lo mismo se puede decir de ti.

Ella le observó, frotándose la muñeca en la zona donde sus dedos habían estado segundos antes. Se sentía como si él todavía la estuviera tocando. Como si hubiera dejado una señal en su piel. Como si la hubiera marcado.

—Así pues, ¿vamos a continuar discutiendo, Hermione? Porque, tal y como has dicho, me puedo pasar el día haciéndolo. Y tú también. Pero ¿por qué malgastar nuestras energías discutiendo? Ambos queremos lo mismo. Lo queremos desde el principio. Quizá ya desde el instituto. Pero entonces no lo podíamos admitir. Ahora puedo. ¿Y tú?

Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Pero había algo en ese tono bajo y regular de su voz, el control absoluto con que hablaba, que llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser y la afectaba enormemente.

Tenía razón. Lo quería. Quería las cosas que hacían juntos. Y ese era el motivo por el que estaba tan enfadada. Pero tenerle parecía un riesgo. Porque trabajaban juntos, sí. Pero había algo más... en él había algún elemento peligroso que no quería analizar demasiado profundamente.

—Dime qué piensas, Hermione —preguntó. Exigió.

—Pienso que... tienes razón.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, pero no había regodeo en su expresión. En su cara, en su sonrisa, no había nada más que puro placer.

—Confiaba en que verías lo equivocado de tu razonamiento.

—Ahora te estás riendo de mí. —Pero, en realidad, no le importaba.

—Sí. No lo puedo evitar. Te hace sonrosar y estás preciosa. Me hace pensar en el tono precioso que adopta tu culo cuando te azoto.

—Draco, ¿tienes que hacerlo aquí?

—Oh, sí. —Amplió la sonrisa—.Por supuesto.

—Eres un hombre malvado —le dijo sonriendo un poco.

—Lo intento.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—No voy a comer nada, ¿no?

—Pediré algo. Te quiero bien alimentada para lo que tengo en mente para después.

Era demasiado peligroso el modo como su cuerpo se encendía y ardía depura necesidad con la simple idea de ir a casa con él y volver a su cama. O a la encimera de su cocina. O al suelo de la salita.

—Quizá deberíamos... pensar en todo esto, Draco.

—Quizá piensas demasiado.

—Mmm, de acuerdo, sí.

Le volvió a coger la mano, se la llevó hasta los labios y plantó un beso tierno en su palma abierta.

—Más tarde, cuando estemos a solas, veré qué puedo hacer para que ese cerebro brillante frene un poco. Para que se vacíe. En tu caso, parece que unos buenos azotes funcionan. Pero quizás estés lista para algo más.

—¿Intentas asustarme?

—¿Funciona?

—Quizá.

Draco sonrió, parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Y quizá no —añadió—. No tengo miedo de las cosas que anhelo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No ha sido eso lo que te ha impedido cumplir tus deseos todos estos años?

—Ya no.

Pero era mentira. Quería a Draco. Más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Y eso la asustaba enormemente.

Pero ella pensaba poseerle. Ya pensaría más tarde en el resto.

—Vamos a alimentarte. —Draco le soltó la mano, hizo señas al camarero y pidió sin mirar el menú.

—¿Siempre lo haces? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Si hago qué?

—¿Tomar el control en cualquier situación?

Aquella pregunta pareció sorprenderle.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con que yo pida por ti?

Hermione se echó atrás en la silla, con la madera escociéndole un poco en los puntos doloridos de su trasero, haciéndole sentir una oleada extraña de placer. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto impotente.

—Me gusta. Odio reconocerlo, pero es así.

Draco le sonrió.

—Nos entenderemos bien. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole reír—. Es verdad. Y estoy bastante seguro de que tenemos otras cosas en común.

—¿Cómo qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos somos abogados, de modo que hemos vivido el infierno del examen para poder ejercer.

Ahora la que se rió fue ella.

—Eso es muy cierto, sí.

Llegó la comida. Él había pedido rollitos de anguila, un poco de sashimi de salmón y una ensalada de calamares.

Todas las cosas que le gustaban a ella.

Ambos se pusieron raciones en los platos, junto con finas rodajas de intenso jengibre. Draco mezcló un bol de salsa de soja y wasabi y se lo acercó a su plato. No pensó en cuestionarlo. Se estaba acostumbrando a que él tomara el control de las cosas.

Daba un poco de miedo. Pero le gustaba.

 _«No pienses en ello. Solo disfrútalo. Disfruta de él.»_

—Así pues, ¿qué más? —preguntó él entre mordisco y mordisco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Mordió un trozo de sashimi—. Vaya, qué bueno está esto.

—Quiero decir que qué te gusta, además del sexo pervertido, claro. —Sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos y esos ojos de color castaño dorado centellearon.

—Muchas cosas.

—¿El arte?

—Sí, siempre —contestó ella—.Pero eso ya lo sabías. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Por lo que vi en tu piso, deduzco que tienes buen gusto. A menos que cuentes con un decorador.

—No; bien o mal, todo lo he hecho yo. Me gusta un poco de todo. Me gusta mezclarlo. Pero no sé si funciona para los demás. Me gusta. —Se detuvo para tomar otro bocado de sushi—. Últimamente, me he interesado por la escultura moderna. Piezas abstractas. En realidad, no la entiendo. Solo sé lo que me gusta.

—A mi modo de ver, uno no debe entender el arte. Debería ser más...experimental que todo eso. Como has dicho, solo tienes que saber qué te gusta. Pienso que las películas funcionan igual.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hay algo para cada uno y no le corresponde a nadie más juzgarlo. Me gusta ver películas. Siempre me ha gustado. Me encantan los viejos clásicos del cine negro, las películas de los años cuarenta y cincuenta.

—¿De verdad? Son algunas de mis preferidas. —¿Por qué le sorprendía que tuvieran tanto en común? Le sorprendía y le excitaba—. Ciudadano Kane, El halcón maltés. Y muchas películas de cine negro sobre mujeres de dudosa virtud, que, por algún motivo, me gustan.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Perdición. Lana Turner en El cartero siempre llama dos veces. Algunos creen que son lentas. Son más lentas. Los estilos cinematográficos han cambiado. Me gusta la austeridad del blanco y negro delas películas tanto como en los bodegones, la fotografía. Cuando me despierto por la noche, voy cambiando de canal hasta que encuentro uno de esos viejos clásicos o bien me pongo un DVD de mi colección.

—Yo hago lo mismo —le dijo ella—. Es relajante. Tranquilizador. Hay algo de acogedor y solitario al mismo tiempo en ver una película antigua a lastres de la madrugada.

Él asintió.

—Es cierto. Tarde por la noche o a primera hora de la mañana. No sé por qué. Me gustan esas horas tranquilas, el ambiente que se respira. A veces, me levanto temprano, a eso de las cinco dela madrugada, y salgo en moto. Y me voy... hacia cualquier sitio. Generalmente solo, pero a veces consigo convencer a Theo para que me acompañe.

—¿Los dos tenéis moto?

—Es una de las cosas que nos unió. Además de las perversiones. —Sonrió —. Salvo que él tiene un gusto deplorable con las motos. Yo soy de BMW y él tiene esa rara afición por las Ducati. Pero, por lo demás, es un tipo genial. Hemos viajado a muchos sitios juntos, hemos cruzado todo el país. Me ha hecho cometer algunas locuras. Pero me gusta que saque eso de mí. Y no hay mucha otra gente capaz de acompañarme a tirarme de acantilados en México.

—Creo que suena emocionante.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él.

—Sí, totalmente. Siempre he querido hacer algo así. Algo que sea un auténtico reto para mí. ¿Qué más? —preguntó ella—. Cuéntame qué más te interesa.

—¿Me exiges cosas, Hermione? —le dijo con tono de burla. Sabía que lo decía de broma por el brillo en sus ojos y la leve sonrisa que curvaba las comisuras de su boca—. ¿Intentas cambiar el equilibrio de poderes?

¿Por qué aquello le había hecho ruborizarse? Y reír.

—¿Acaso sería malo?

—Mientras quede claro que siempre volverá a mí.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ni por un instante lo dudaría.

Había vuelto a exhibir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los hoyuelos acentuando la sensualidad masculina de su boca. Se moría de ganas de que estuvieran a solas, de que él la volviera a besar. ¿Había sido esa misma mañana?

Casi se había olvidado de que estaba enfadada con él y que pensaba que ya no se podían seguir viendo. No podía esperar. No se lo podía imaginar sin volver a sentir su contacto.

Draco farfulló en voz baja cuando su móvil sonó.

—Mierda. Tengo que cogerlo. —Se llevó el móvil a la oreja—. Draco al aparato... Hola, Luna... ¿Qué?... No, no lo he olvidado. Ahora mismo vuelvo. Dame quince minutos.

Colgó y le dijo a Hermione:

—Lo había olvidado. Es que estando contigo me despisto. No es que me moleste, pero tengo una reunión con Ed Tate para repasar los casos que me va a dar. Y ya me han avisado de que seguramente será una noche larga. Lo que me hace pensar que tendremos que esperar para estar juntos. Y ya tengo ocupada la noche de mañana.

—Ya, claro.

No le gustó la enorme ola de decepción que dejó entrever.

 _«Solo es un tío más. Solo sexo.»_

Sabía que eso era mentira. Una mentira que no estaba dispuesta a afrontar.

Draco estiró el brazo, le cogió la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar. El calor se apoderó de su piel.

—El miércoles por la noche, pues—dijo. Otra orden.

—El miércoles me va bien.

Él le volvió a sonreír.

—Excelente.

Pagó y se marchó. Salió fuera, hacia el frío de la tarde de enero. El cielo era gris y amenazaba lluvia, pero, por suerte, todavía no había empezado. Hermione había salido demasiado apresuradamente del bufete para encontrarse con Draco como para pensaren coger el paraguas. Demasiado excitada, un poco enfadada porque él la citara. El enfado había desaparecido como si jamás hubiera existido.

Draco hizo señas a un taxi y le sostuvo la puerta para que entrara.

—Supongo que querrás mantener las cosas en secreto. Cogeré otro.

—Gracias. Por el almuerzo. Y por pensar en... mi reputación. —Ella se echó a reír—. Vaya, parezco una quinceañera de los años cincuenta.

Draco sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla con un suave roce de sus labios. Hermione ardió por dentro enseguida.

—De nada. Te veo en el bufete. Y en mi casa el miércoles por la noche. Estate allí a las siete.

Ella asintió, pero el deseo desgarrador no le permitió decir nada.

Draco la ayudó a entrar en el taxi y ella volvió al trabajo, cruzando y descruzando las piernas, intentando calmar la necesidad punzante y vibrante entre los muslos que le había provocado su beso.

 _«Solo son dos días.»_

Esos dos días le iban a parecer una eternidad.

Suponía que debería volver con su amigo vibrador. Pero sabía que no haría nada más que mitigar ese deseo. Nada iba a calmar el calor que recorría su cuerpo. Nada excepto el contacto de Draco.

 _«Draco.»_

No debería desearle tanto.

Ciertamente, no debería necesitarle. Pero lo hacía. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo más que esos besos extenuantes, su destreza para tocar. El modo instintivo como sabía lo que ella necesitaba. El sexo pervertido y alucinante. Pero tenía más miedo aún de parar y, realmente, pensar en todo ello. Porque si lo hacía, tendría que afrontar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy era un hombre del que se podía enamorar.

No tenía intención de enamorarse de nadie. Hasta entonces, le había salido bastante bien. Incluso con Ron, había sido una situación cómoda. Más que nada, ambos se habían encontrado con eso. Había sido práctico.

No había nada práctico en Draco. Él la desafiaba. Y eso le encantaba.

Con todo, eso no significaba que fuera a enamorarse de él. No era ese tipo de chica. Jamás lo había sido. Jamás lo sería.

 _«Tú sigue repitiéndote eso.»_

* * *

 _Ok ok sé que no es excusa, pero la facultad me esta matando, absorbiendo todo el tiempo y la energía que tengo y les juro que no estoy exagerando jajaj los horarios son interminables y ni hablemos de lo que tengo que leer :O así que me puse como meta subir los capis todos los domingos a esta hora mas o menos... que les parece?_

 _Como verán Herms se rindió jajaja quienes no quisieran ser ella :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me digan que piensan en los comentarios :) mil gracias por leer y comentar y sobre todo por seguir acá a pesar de mis tardanzas..._

 _Besos, Isa_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Siete**

Hermione no sabía cómo había sobrevivido a los dos últimos días. El lunes, tras comer con ella, Draco había desaparecido dentro del despacho de Ed Tate y todavía seguía allí metido cuando ella se hubo ido.

El día anterior Draco le había enviado un mensaje de texto en el que le pedía su dirección privada de correo electrónico y se la había dado, pero desde entonces no había sabido nada más. Y ahora llegaba el final de la jornada laboral del miércoles y se preparaba para irse del bufete.

Actualizó la bandeja de entrada de su correo por última vez, esperando ver algún tipo de mensaje de Draco, aunque solo fuera una confirmación de que el plan de esa noche seguía en pie. No había ningún mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada.

 _Maldita sea._

Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró el correo electrónico, antes de apagar el ordenador. ¿Por qué se comportaba como una adolescente cegada? Jamás había sido de ese tipo de mujeres que esperaban al lado del teléfono —o del ordenador—por un hombre. Ni siquiera con Ron.

Una de los motivos por los que él se había sentido tan atraído por ella, aunque él le había contado eso al principio de la relación, era su independencia. A Ron le había gustado tener que perseguirla, el hecho de que ella no siempre tuviera tiempo para él.

Quizás le estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles a Draco. Quizá debería hacerse rogar un poco. Decirle que esa noche estaba ocupada y que, finalmente, no podría acudir a la cita.

Sabía muy bien que no iba a hacer nada de eso porque se moría de ganas de verle. Prácticamente temblaba de pura necesidad, de la necesidad de verle, de que él la tocara. De volver a estar con él, básicamente.

 _«Es ridículo.»_

Pero no podía dejar de pensar así.

Con un suspiro, se puso la gabardina, recogió el bolso y salió al pasillo. No pudo evitar asomar la cabeza por la puerta cerrada del despacho de Draco de camino al ascensor.

Así pues, estaba trabajando. Estaba bien saberlo.

Sonó su móvil y ella respondió sin mirar quién la llamaba. Tenía la mirada todavía fija en la puerta de Draco al final del largo pasillo.

—¿Sí?

— Hermione. ¿Te he pillado antes de que salieras del edificio?

Draco. Se le derritió el estómago y le fallaron las piernas. Sentía esa misma intensidad que, enseguida, le empezó a calentar la zona entre los muslos.

—Hola. Sí, aún estoy aquí —le respondió—. Estaba saliendo.

—No lo hagas.

—Mmm... De acuerdo. ¿Trabajas hasta tarde?

—Quizá me quede hasta tarde. ¿Queda todavía alguien por aquí?

—Sí, algunas personas.

—¿Luna? —preguntó.

—No, se fue hará cosa de una hora. ¿Por?

—Porque quiero que vengas a mi despacho.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, Hermione, ahora.

Su tono no dejaba margen a discusiones. Hermione tampoco quería. Y ella comprendió que él no tenía intención de repasar casos con ella.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo. Voy ahora mismo.

Echó una ojeada al edificio. La puerta de Neville estaba abierta y lo vio dentro, hablando con su secretario judicial.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y volvió por el pasillo hasta el despacho de Draco. Y casi chocó con Minerva, que salía poniéndose el abrigo.

— Hermione, ¿trabajas hasta tarde?

—Oh, no. Bueno, quizá. Solo...tengo que comprobar algo.

—¿Quieres que te espere para el ascensor?

—¿Cómo? No, no, gracias. No te quiero hacer esperar. Quizá tarde unos minutos.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos por la mañana.

—Buenas noches.

Hermione entró en su despacho, contó hasta treinta, sacó la cabeza para asegurarse de que Minerva se hubiera ido. Se sentía como una niña merodeando tras las clases, lo que resultaba extrañamente excitante. Pero la causa de toda aquella excitación era Draco.

 _«Draco.»_

Otra pequeña oleada de placer la invadió mientras cruzaba el pasillo hasta su puerta, la abría y se colaba hacia dentro, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido.

Draco estaba sentado tras el escritorio, terriblemente atractivo con ese traje negro, la camisa azul oscuro en contraste con el color gris de sus ojos. Una tímida sonrisa le iluminó la cara y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Quítate la gabardina, Hermione.

Nada de saludos. Solo esa orden sencilla. Le encantaba.

Hermione se quitó la gabardina por los hombros y la dejó sobre el sofá de piel marrón apoyado contra una pared, con el bolso al lado.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él con dulzura.

Él la observó mientras cruzaba la sala. Hermione notaba cómo se le calentaba el cuerpo bajo su mirada penetrante. Se lamió los labios mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

—Estás magnífica con esa falda ceñida —le dijo, con un tono de voz cálido y apasionado—. Te da un aspecto muy atractivo de mujer de negocios. Te favorece. —Se puso en pie y se acercó. Hermione contuvo la respiración—. Y te hace un culo soberbio. Pero, espera, que quiero verlo mejor.

Le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura, la hizo girar hasta que ella le dio la espalda.

—Bien —dijo él en voz baja—. Y ahora reclínate y pon las manos encima del escritorio.

Sin darse cuenta, ya lo hacía mientras vaciaba la mente a un ritmo alarmante.

 _«No pienses. Ahora no puedes pensar...»_

—Precioso, Hermione. Perfecto. La curva de tu culo en esta falda es...perfecta.

Él se acercó por detrás y le puso la mano encima de la cadera primero y después, en su trasero. Hermione podía notar el calor de Draco a través de la lana suave y fina de su falda. Ya se estaba mojando, con el sexo vibrando insistentemente entre sus piernas.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella hasta que notó su cálido aliento en la mejilla. Le susurró.

—Estate quieta para mí.

Un fuerte azote y ella jadeó.

—¿Te he sorprendido? —le preguntó él—. Ya deberías haber sabido qué iba a hacer cuando te he hecho inclinar sobre el escritorio.

—Todavía hay gente en el bufete —dijo ella con una vocecita, apenas una protesta.

—Sí. Pero eso solo lo hace más excitante.

—No he cerrado la puerta de tu despacho.

—No entrará nadie. Tienes que confiar en mí, Hermione. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —contestó ella con un susurro.

Lo hacía. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya no podía hacer nada contra esa marea de deseo. Se hundía en ella.

—Bien. Muy bien.

Él le volvió a dar un cachete, pero la sensación quedó un poco amortiguada por el tejido que separaba su mano del culo de ella.

—¡Oh!

—Shhh, Hermione —le susurró Draco. Le apartó el pelo y le dio un beso en la nuca que la hizo estremecer—. Dios, tienes una piel tan excitante. Tengo que tocarla. Tocarte...

Hermione notó cómo reculaba un instante mientras le levantaba la falda, subiéndosela por encima de la cintura.

—Ah, debería haber sabido que llevarías un tanga debajo de esta falta ceñida. Me encanta cómo queda con las botas. Un día tengo que follarte con nada más salvo estas botas.

Hermione ya temblaba antes de que él ni siquiera la tocara. Luego, Draco le acarició el trasero con la palma de la mano y ella empezó a ponerse más húmeda. Se tuvo que agarrar a la punta del escritorio, obligándose a permanecer quieta.

Draco no paraba de mover la mano por encima de su piel desnuda, con esa sensación tierna y dulce. Sin embargo, ella anhelaba ese contacto más fuerte.

—Draco, por favor...

—¿Ansiosa, preciosa? Pero deberás esperar a que yo esté a punto. Coge aire, sácalo. Y espera.

Hermione soltó un suave gemido. Él se echó a reír, con una risa malvada. No paraba de acariciarle el pelo; con su palma, con las puntas de sus dedos. Era maravilloso. Era una tortura.

—Limítate a fundirte con mi contacto —le ordenó él—. No pares de respirar. Sí, eso es.

Hermione intentó hacer lo que le mandaba y, al cabo de unos segundos, lo consiguió. Empezaba a fundirse, a perderse a la deriva. Se le cerraron los ojos.

La palmada brusca en el culo la hizo parpadear. Y entonces, una ola de placer inundó su cuerpo, su sexo. Placer, intensidad y su denso olor la envolvían por completo. Casi sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente, se le arrimó más.

Draco soltó otra risa floja.

—Me encanta que te guste tanto. Que respondas así.

Le volvió a dar una palmada. Esta vez, Hermione ya estaba preparada. Con todo, le hizo daño y, sin embargo, era una sensación maravillosa. Como algo que ella necesitara.

Draco se detuvo para rozar su carne ardiente con la palma antes de volver a zurrarla. Una y otra vez. Lo bastante fuerte para que le doliera, para que ese escozor reverberara a través de ella con pequeñas oleadas de placer.

—Dios, Draco...

—¿Qué tienes, Hermione? —preguntó él mientras metía una mano entre su cabello y lo acariciaba un poco antes de agarrarla con fuerza por los lados del cráneo. Hasta eso le resultaba puramente erótico porque aumentaba las sensaciones en su cuerpo dolorido.

—Por favor, tócame, Draco.

—Me encanta cuando lo pides así, con tanta amabilidad. —Le acarició la cadera con la mano y la bajó hasta llegar al monte de Venus.

—Ah, Draco...

Él le susurraba al oído y le calentaba la piel con su aliento.

—¿Es esto lo que necesitas, preciosa?

Y entonces, puso sus dedos bajo el encaje, justo dentro del calor húmedo.

—¡Oh!

—Estás tan resbaladiza. Tan mojada—murmuró mientras movía los dedos arriba y abajo por su clítoris, explorando su abertura, antes de incitar sus labios hinchados una vez más—. ¿Te gusta, Hermione? Dime.

Dios, ese tono autoritario. Sus manos encima de ella.

—Sí. Sí.

Draco encontró el duro botoncito de su clítoris y acarició el extremo con las puntas de los dedos. Las caderas de Hermione se movían por propia voluntad, arqueándose con su contacto.

—Ah, eso está bien, Hermione. Dame tu necesidad. Entrégate a mí.

Draco apretó su clítoris y el placer creció dentro de ella, haciéndola respirar entrecortadamente, con jadeos. Cuando empezó a masajear el clítoris entre sus dedos, apenas podía respirar.

—Draco... Me voy a correr.

—Todavía no.

La azotó con la mano que tenía libre. Una palmada en el trasero y Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. El fuerte escozor solo hizo que sintiera el límite del placer de una forma más intensa, acrecentándolo.

—Aguanta, Hermione. Aguanta. Podrás correrte cuando te lo diga —dijo él, con el deseo palpable en su voz.

Entonces, la empezó a azotar de verdad con una serie de cachetes rápidos. Ni demasiado fuertes ni demasiado ruidosos. Pero el ritmo hizo que el escozor se hundiera más en su piel. Y todo ello sin dejar de estimularle el clítoris. Todo se fusionaba: la mano de Draco en su trasero, los dedos en su clítoris, el pequeño y pícaro riesgo de que les pillaran. Era un exceso de placer que apenas podía controlar. Pero no se iba a correr hasta que él se lo dijera. No, no lo haría, y eso era un placer diferente en sí mismo.

La azotó más fuerte y el deseo se apoderó de ella de forma mareante. Se quedó quieta; era doloroso, exquisito.

—Draco...

—¿Estás preparada?

—¡Dios, sí!

—Venga, pues, Hermione. ¡Córrete para mí!

Draco le apretó el clítoris, frotando y frotando, mientras la otra mano la azotaba en las nalgas desnudas. Se unieron el placer y el dolor, se fundieron en una sensación pura que la deslumbraba, que la cegaba mientras se corría. Espasmos fuertes, una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio para no gritar, para contener el grito que quería abrirse camino hasta su barbilla apretada.

Cuando todo terminó, Hermione temblaba, apenas se tenía en pie y el canto del escritorio se le clavaba en las palmas.

Draco la besó en la nuca, le acarició el pelo con una mano mientras la sostenía recta con la otra cogiéndole la muñeca.

—Ha estado bien, Hermione. Alucinante. Estoy muy, muy cachondo. Pero no te voy a follar aquí. Tendrás que acompañarme a casa. Ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella, aún sin aliento.

Él la hizo girar en sus brazos, metiendo el dobladillo de su falda por encima de sus muslos. Tenía los ojos oscuros, brillando con una luz dorada. Parecía peligroso. Estaba espléndido.

—Ah, estás temblando de verdad, cielo. ¿Sabes cuánto me provoca eso?

Hacía pocos minutos que ella se había corrido; sin embargo, oír cómo él decía aquello hizo que le deseara. Que le necesitara. Ojalá la volviera a girar. Ojalá la volviera a inclinar sobre el escritorio y entrara en ella...

Pero lo que hizo fue casi mejor: inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Se apoderó realmente de su boca. Los labios de Draco abrieron los suyos e introdujo la lengua adentro. Dura y exigente. Resbaladiza y mojada. Hermione pensó que casi se podría volver a correr con un simple beso. No tenía sentido; quizá no debía tenerlo.

La atrajo hacia él, apretándola con el cuerpo. Su erección le oprimió el muslo. Joder, le deseaba tanto. Quería tocarle tal y como él la había tocado. Quería envolver con las manos su gruesa polla y acariciarla hasta que se corriera. La quería dentro de ella.

Él se apartó. Respiraba con dificultad. Ella también.

—Necesito sacarte de aquí ahora —le dijo él.

—Sí.

A Hermione le excitaba que él tuviera tantas ganas como ella. La estaba mirando de esa manera. Penetrante. Fijamente. Con las cejas oscuras levantadas.

—Joder, Hermione.

—¿Qué... qué pasa?

¿Acaso iba a cambiar de parecer? ¿Había recordado otra cita olvidada? El corazón le martilleaba.

—No me puedo creer cuánto te necesito. Esto es una jodida locura.

La invadió una sensación de alivio.

—Lo es. Me da igual.

—A mí también.

Él la atrajo y la volvió a besar. Y ella juró que podía notar el duro martilleo de su pecho, apretado fuertemente contra el suyo.

—Llévame a casa, Draco. Ahora.

Él se limitó a asentir.

Era la primera orden que ella le daba y podría muy bien ser la última. No le importaba. Lo único que quería era notarlo dentro de sí. Que la volviera a azotar. Que la abrazara. Que hiciera todo eso sin ningún otro límite que esos que él le imponía para satisfacer sus deseos, o los de ella.

Era una locura. Quizás estaba perdiendo la cabeza, perdiéndose en Draco, pero ya se había desencaminado lo suficiente para que le importara.

Draco apenas podía recordar cómo habían llegado a su casa. Lógicamente había conducido él. Lo más seguro es que hubiera estado distraído por esa necesidad tan aguda y vibrante de que ella estuviera completamente bien. No era propio de él correr riesgos que implicaran a otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Ir en moto. Alguna de las locuras que había cometido con Theo en sus viajes juntos, como bucear entre tiburones o practicar el ala delta. Ahora mismo, no debería poner en riesgo el bienestar de Hermione, pero estaba demasiado ansioso para ir con cuidado. Para tomarse un poco de tiempo para calmarse.

De todos modos, no creía que lo hiciera. No hasta que la hubiera poseído, con su cuerpo desnudo y retorciéndose entre sus manos. Hasta que él la hubiera hecho correrse, una y otra vez. Hasta que él se hubiera corrido, en su cuerpo brillante y precioso.

De algún modo, estaban en el ascensor de su edificio y él no podía soportar ni un segundo más sin tocarla.

Ya había tardado demasiado, llevarla a casa, sacarla del coche. Todo el rato había estado más que medio empalmado.

Draco la atrajo hacia sí, pasando el brazo alrededor de su cintura esbelta, deteniéndose el tiempo justo para admirar sus brillantes ojos color avellana. Brillaban de calor. Tenía la piel ardiente, las mejillas sonrosadas. Los labios rojos, hinchados, como si él ya la hubiera besado como él quería.

La agarró más fuerte, inclinó la cabeza. Y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Ah, qué dulce era. Y tenía algo salvaje, incluso. Tal vez fuera el modo como le había devuelto el beso, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello para sostenerse. Algo diferente de la mujer habitualmente sumisa con la que se liaba. Pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en nadie más.

Solo en Hermione.

En un gesto impaciente, desabrochó el cinturón de su gabardina y puso sus manos por debajo.

 _«Tengo que quitarle la ropa de una puta vez.»_

El ascensor se detuvo suavemente mientras sonaba el timbre y él se apartó de ella. Menudo tormento.

Cogiéndola de la mano, la condujo por el pasillo hasta la puerta; metió la llave en el cerrojo. Entonces, entraron y él encendió la luz del recibidor.

Draco tuvo un destello de la primera vez que la había llevado a casa. Chupándole el sexo con ella apoyada en la puerta. El sabor a océano en sus labios.

 _«De nuevo.»_

Cuando él le quitó la gabardina, ella no dijo nada. Luego, él se quitó el abrigo. Hermione se quedó quieta y no dijo nada cuando él la desnudó dejando ver esa piel pálida y sedosa trozo a trozo: el vestido, el sujetador, el tanga de encaje, las botas altas de ante. La cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá —la cama estaba demasiado lejos— y ella volvió a aferrarse a su cuello para no caer.

Draco notaba la calidez de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, dulce, y eso se la ponía dura como el acero. La dejó sobre el sofá, tratando de ser suave cuando lo único que realmente deseaba era tirarla y ponerle las manos encima. La boca.

 _«Sí.»_

—Túmbate, Hermione —le ordenó él, con voz autoritaria—. Déjame hacerlo todo. Todo...

Ella hizo lo que le decía, con el cabello castaño y sedoso un poco alborotado por los cojines. En sus ojos había un brillo metálico bajo los párpados bajados. Draco se daba cuenta de que ella estaba sumiéndose cada vez más en el subespacio, aquel espacio mental puro y flotante al que solían acceder. Joder, respondía tan bien. Se mostraba mucho más sumisa de lo que había imaginado. Y, sin embargo, había una fuerza innegable en ella. Le encantaba que Hermione le permitiera hacer eso, dominarla de aquella manera.

Pero estaba pensando demasiado.

 _«Limítate a tocarla. A poseerla.»_

Le puso las manos en los muslos y ella se abrió para él. Fue abriendo las piernas hasta que él pudo ver el color rosado y húmedo de su coño.

 _Dios._

No podía perder tiempo desnudándose. Se lamió los labios. Era demasiado hermosa. Se arrodilló en el suelo al lado del sofá y se agachó para probarla. Notó su sabor dulce y ahumado cuando él hizo una larga pasada con la lengua por encima del sexo. Oyó cómo ella tomaba aire. El suave suspiro al soltarlo. La volvió a probar. Él empujó más fuerte entre los pliegues de su piel y encontró la entrada. Le separó más los muslos para abrirla del todo. Apartó las suaves ondulaciones de los labios de su sexo y le introdujo la lengua. La respiración de Hermione era un jadeo apagado y entrecortado mientas Draco empezaba afollarla con la lengua. Ella arqueó todavía más las caderas, acercándoselas a su rostro, y él las agarró con ambas manos. La retuvo y, al hacerlo, Hermione, increíblemente, se mojó más, intentando que él la rozara con la boca. Pero Draco aguantó, controlando sus caderas.

El placer era abrasador y a él se le puso tan dura que casi no podía soportarlo. Salvo que lo necesitaba. Darle placer. Hacer que se corriera del gusto. Pronto empezó a jadear él también, pero no se detuvo. Solo siguió empujando con la lengua, saboreándola, muy adentro. Hermione temblaba y gemía, y a Draco le encantaba que no hablara, ni siquiera para suplicar.

Cuando le soltó la cadera para apretar el botoncito duro de su clítoris, ella se desmoronó. No veía otra manera de describirlo, su sexo se cerró en torno a su lengua y empezó a agitar las caderas, por mucho que él intentara sostenerla. Hermione gruñó con un ruido primitivo que salía del fondo de su garganta y, cuanto más se corría ella, más dura se le ponía a él la polla. Muy dura e igual de dolorosa.

Pero Draco no quería detenerse; quería que se volviera a correr. Necesitaba que lo hiciera. Continuó así, cambiando de posición para que su lengua estuviera en su clítoris y sus dedos empujaran muy dentro, follándola tal y como había hecho con su lengua.

Hermione jadeaba, sin aliento, y a él le encantaba. Y, mientras le metía los dedos aún más adentro, los sacaba y los volvía a meter después, le chupó ese botón, pasando la lengua por encima una y otra vez.

 _«Solo necesito oír cómo se vuelve acorrer.»_

Necesitaba saborear esa oleada dulce y salada en su lengua.

 _«Sí...»_

Era una necesidad imperiosa, más imperiosa que su propio deseo. Sentir cómo ella se hundía en él, subyugada.

Al poco ella volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo, esta vez gritando, chillando hasta que se quedó ronca. Y fue algo increíblemente precioso. Estaba preciosa.

 _«Tengo que poseerla. Ahora.»_

Draco se apartó; le miró el rostro ruborizado, los hermosos pechos, tan sonrosados como las mejillas. Estiró el brazo y le pellizcó los pezones —no pudo evitarlo— y el gruñido de ella le recorrió como un fuego descontrolado.

—Quédate justo aquí, así —le ordenó mientras se levantaba para coger un preservativo de la caja que había en la mesita de noche.

Draco regresó a su lado y se desnudó tan deprisa como pudo. Ella le observaba absorta en su cuerpo, fijándose en su polla mientras él se colocaba encima. Incluso la manera de mirarla destilaba sexo; era tan intensa que tuvo que parar y tocarse durante unos segundos, con los dedos subiendo y bajando por el pene. El placer era dulce e intenso, fuerte en su miembro y en el vientre. Hermione abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para relamerse los labios carnosos. Y eso fue el detonante: fue demasiado para él.

Draco se puso encima de ella. O quizá cayó encima; no estaba seguro. Sucedió demasiado rápido. Todos e había descontrolado cuando se metió dentro de ella. Mojado, duro y demasiado bueno para creerlo. De repente, dejó de pensar. Empujó, una y otra vez, cada vez más adentro y la sensación era como un trueno que le martilleaba por dentro y que notaba en el pene, en la barriga e incluso en la mente. Apenas oía los gritos de Hermione. La suave textura de sus pechos apretados contra su pecho, la suavidad de su piel cuando clavó los dientes en la carne fresca de su garganta.

No existía nada salvo el placer, la piel y sus extremidades enredadas. Y la sensación creciendo segundo a segundo. Embestida a embestida. Su polla era el punto central, pero le recorría todo el cuerpo: piel, músculo y hueso. Cuando se corrió, vio como una luz brillante que lo inundaba todo y le deslumbraba, haciéndole gritar.

—¡ Hermione!

No podía parar. Siguió empujando con las caderas. Y ella se incorporó para unirse a él, una y otra vez. Y entonces empezó a gritar, jadeando, y diciendo su nombre entre sollozos.

—Draco... Joder, Draco...

Él siguió moviéndose, arqueando las caderas, dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Ya había terminado de correrse, pero quería entrar aún más adentro. Más y más cerca.

Notó como si algo le rasgara el pecho, la cabeza. Algo que lo abría. Algo poco familiar y no del todo agradable. Aunque dulce. Algo que tenía todo que ver con Hermione.

Aún le vibraba el miembro. El cuerpo de Hermione seguía temblando mientras se agarraba fuerte a él: sexo, brazos y piernas envolviéndole. Y él entendió, de algún modo distante, que estaba enredado en ella en cuerpo y mente. Tenía miedo de preguntarse qué más.

* * *

Hola hola! nueva actualización :) como es pascuas capaz actualice mas de una vez esta semana (inserten felicidad acá) Espero que les vaya gustando como va la historia y que sepan disculpar a esta estudiante de medicina que no tiene tiempo ni para quejarse- sé que dicen que todos los que estudian medicina se quejan de los mismo pero realmente es así :(.

Pregunta: ¿cuanto tiempo mas piensan que van a estar sin que se les empiece a notar el amor?

Espero que les haya gustado! les agradezco a todas/os los que se toman e tiempo de leer y comentar la historia :) Espero sus comentarios y que me cuenten que opinan

Besos, Isa.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Ocho**

Cuando Draco se despertó, afuera todavía estaba oscuro. Le echó una rápida ojeada al reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la madrugada. Todavía faltaba una hora y media para que tuviera que levantarse para ir al trabajo.

Hermione dormía a su lado. La luz que había dejado encendida en el recibidor todavía brillaba, con un punto mínimo de luminiscencia que llegaba a la zona del dormitorio del loft. Suficiente, no obstante, para que, al cabo de unos segundos, pudiera distinguir los rasgos de Hermione. Tenía las facciones finas, con los pómulos marcados y curvos. La boca increíblemente sensual. Preciosa. Su pelo sedoso descansaba sobre la almohada. Le encantaba su textura y la forma como le enmarcaba el rostro cuando estaba despierta. Le encantaba la despreocupación que transmitía así despeinada o cuando practicaban sexo. Bajó la mirada y pudo distinguir las curvas sensuales de su cuerpo bajo la manta. Recordó cómo le hacía sentir su cuerpo bajo las manos.

Siempre había sido atlética, de cuerpo esbelto y tonificado; ya lo era en el instituto. Ahora tenía un toque de curvas, un poco más de redondeces que le conferían mayor feminidad. Y su cara era muy parecida, más hermosa tal vez. Pero ya entonces era bonita. Aún conservaba ese frescor, una piel inmaculada y suave como la de un bebé.

Recorrió con un dedo el perfil de su barbilla, la mejilla y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Hola. —La voz era algo ronca, impregnada aún de sueño y de un pequeño atisbo de deseo, pensó Draco. O quizás era lo que quería creer él. Se le estaba volviendo a poner dura con solo mirarla. Una locura.

—Hola. Lamento despertarte. Solo... No lo sé. Quería tocarte.

No se podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Quizá todavía estaba embotado por el sueño. Pero ella sonrió y él vio cómo le brillaban los dientes en la habitación tenuemente iluminada.

—No pasa nada. Me gusta —contestó ella—. Que quieras tocarme. Que me hayas despertado. Y aún hay esa calma propia de primera hora del día que tanto me gusta.

—Sí. Pero... —¿Qué quería decirle? No sabía qué diablos le ocurría—. Solo te estaba mirando y pensando que estás igualita. Casi como cuando tenías dieciséis años.

—Pues ahora no tengo precisamente dieciséis.

—Lo sé. Pero verte después de todos estos años es extraño. No sé mucho de lo que te ha ocurrido durante este tiempo. Solo lo básico: la universidad y cosas de tu carrera.

¿Por qué parecía tan importante preguntarle sobre su vida? Quizá solo para ponerse al día. Pero eso no explicaba por qué lo necesitaba saber.

—No me ha ocurrido mucho más. — Hermione se quedó callada y se pasó la mano por la larga melena—. Solo he vivido, supongo, como todos los demás. La universidad y el trabajo. Amigos. Relaciones que no funcionaron.

—¿Y cómo crees que te ha afectado eso?

Se quedó pensativa un instante.

—Mi última relación fue un desastre. Creo que realmente... me afectó muchísimo. Tampoco era que estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él; ahora que ha pasado tiempo me doy cuenta de que no lo estaba. Creo que quizá... había demasiado ego atrapado en esa relación. Era un tipo muy atractivo, un hombre de éxito. Sobre el papel, genial. Mis padres estaban encantados con él. O, al menos, con la idea que tenían de él, porque nunca tuvieron tiempo para conocerle. Joder, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto.

—Porque te lo he preguntado —respondió tranquilamente—. Suelo ponerme filosófico a esta hora de la mañana, cuando todavía está oscuro afuera.

Draco sabía que eso era una memez, una excusa la mar de patética.

Ella rodó hacia un lado para mirarle.

—¿Pero... era eso lo que me preguntabas?

—Quiero saber todo lo que quieras contarme.

Era cierto. Lo quería.

—De acuerdo. —Ella se volvió a apartar el pelo, y se colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja, enseñando el hombro.

Draco le acarició la piel. Era superior a él.

—En concreto, no sé por qué te cuento exactamente esto —dijo ella—.Quizá porque todavía no estoy lo bastante despierta. O porque fuera está oscuro, tal y como has dicho, y me siento... segura.

—¿Quieres contarme más cosas? No tienes por qué.

Ella asintió.

—Cuando Ron rompió conmigo, me quedé destrozada. Pero más que nada porque fue un duro golpe para mi ego y mi autoestima. Estaba como en una especie de conmoción porque jamás había sido una de esas chicas, de esas cuya imagen va ligada a un hombre. Al menos, nunca creí ser así. No obstante, él me juzgaba con dureza constantemente. Y quiero decir que, cuando descubrió que quería que me azotara, que quería hacer algo que estuviera fuera del sexo normal con el que él estaba familiarizado, y supongo que cómodo, se acabó. Así de sencillo. Me costó un tiempo darme cuenta de que mi reacción a la ruptura no fue tanto por él como por... Me recordaba a mis padres. Jamás daba la talla. Y el hecho de que me dejara por una cosa así me hizo sentir sucia, cuando eso jamás me había parecido sucio. Nada sexual me había parecido mal antes, siempre que fuera entre dos adultos que lo consintieran, ¿no?

—Pienso lo mismo. Es exactamente eso.

A Draco le encantaba que entendiera eso, que estuvieran en la misma onda cuando se trataba de sexo pero, pensándolo bien, también había sospechado eso de ella, lo había presentido desde el inicio.

—Estaba muy enfadada —continuó explicando Hermione —. Con él y conmigo misma. Pero también estaba destrozada. Y, cuando miro atrás, creo que todo eso tuvo más que ver con todo el asunto de mis padres, con el hecho de que siempre me habían juzgado y no me habían considerado lo bastante buena. Eso me hizo ser como soy bajo la apariencia externa de seguridad que construí y queme creí. No quiero parecerte una quejica ni que me tengas pena, pero así fue como crecí, en un estado constante de verme rechazada por ellos.

—No creo que seas quejica —le dijo él.

—Tengo veintinueve años, creo que debería haberlo superado ya. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así, Draco? Por favor, dime que no soy la única que tiene una historia triste.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve muchos problemas con mi padre. Todavía los tengo. No tengo una auténtica conexión con él. Siempre ha sido muy duro y exigente, muy perfeccionista. No perdona ni una flaqueza. Ya sabes, mi madre jamás ha gozado de buena salud y él la juzga por ello, creo, aunque nos lo haga pagar a mí y a mi hermano. Ese hombre sabe hacer sentir culpables a los demás. Si no hacíamos los deberes u olvidábamos cortar el césped, cosas normales de chicos, se metía con nosotros. Teníamos que ser responsables porque según él habíamos decepcionando a nuestra madre. Y que Dios nos pillara confesados si alguna vez mostrábamos una grieta en nuestra armadura. Incluso cuando teníamos cinco o seis años, no nos permitía llorar si nos hacíamos daño. Me rompí el brazo al caer de la bici cuando tenía diez años y me limité a apretar los dientes mientras me estabilizaban la fractura. Todas las enfermeras me dijeron que había sido muy valiente, pero no fue eso. No me atrevía a llorar, ni a quejarme.

Lo recordaba con suma claridad. El olor acre a productos químicos de la sala de urgencias. La mirada de su padre. Su madre de pie, junto a su padre, mirando por encima del hombro, con miedo a decir nada. Con miedo a consolar a su hijo. Un escalofrío de asco le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lo reprimió, como siempre hacía.

¿Por qué quería contarle a Hermione todo aquello? No alcanzaba a saberlo. Lo único que sabía es que confiaba en ella como jamás había confiado en nadie, salvo en su hermano, en mucho tiempo. Jamás había hablado de sus problemas familiares con Theo de forma tan detallada y eso que él era su mejor amigo.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz tenue y vio que Hermione le miraba. No había compasión en su rostro, solo sinceridad.

—No veo a menudo a mis padres porque, para serte sincero, no los soporto —añadió él—. Me siento mal porque mi madre está tan... apagada, como si mi padre le hubiera chupado la sangre y la energía. Siempre lo he odiado y eso no ha hecho más que empeorar con los años. Me jode no poderla proteger de él, pero es que ella no me lo permitiría, ni tampoco él.

—Lo siento, Draco —dijo Hermione, con voz suave.

—Mierda, no tendría que habértelo contado. No importa.—Se pasó una mano por la barbilla y por la barba puntiaguda que le crecía.

—Claro que importa. Las cosas que nos ocurren cuando crecemos nos convierten en quiénes somos, para bien o para mal. Y es evidente que te ha convertido en un hombre responsable.

—Sí. Quizá. Continúo luchando por ser responsable pero conozco mis límites.

Draco no estaba tan horrorizado por confesarse como debería estarlo. Algo tenía que ver el hecho de que estuviera hablando con Hermione. Eso y la capa de oscuridad, que era como un manto protector. Como un refugio. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Draco...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Acabo de notar que te has puesto completamente tenso.

—Oye, ese es mi trabajo —dijo él, tratando de bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque sonaba algo forzado.

—No pretendo que te sinceres conmigo. No así. Pero... ¿qué más piensas?

No quería contárselo. Pero iba a hacerlo.

—Pienso en mis límites. En... esa novia que tuve en la facultad.

—Algo he oído de eso —dijo Hermione en un tono suave y bajo—. Que se mató en un accidente.

—Fue culpa mía.

—No lo entiendo.

—Fue culpa mía —repitió Draco. Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que le dolía. Pero estaba decidido a contarle el resto—. Tendría que haberla llevado a su casa esa noche. Había una fiesta y yo había estado estudiando... Cuando llegué, todo el mundo estaba borracho menos yo. Tendría que haberla llevado yo pero no quería irme. Dejé que la llevara una de sus amigas y las dos estaban más que un poco bebidas por culpa de la cerveza. Y se enfadó porque dijo que yo no quería pasar tiempo con ella. Era verdad, no quería. Prefería divertirme con mis amigos.

—Draco, eras un joven universitario. En esa época todos éramos un poco inconscientes.

Él suspiró.

—Ahora sueno patético.

—¿Más que yo? —dijo ella medio en broma, intentando animarle.

Mientras él hablaba Hermione pensó que quizás estaban profundizando demasiado. Aunque resultaba agradable, tumbada en su cama, con el alba iluminando el cielo de fuera con las cambiantes nubes en tonos negros y grises. Fue agradable hasta que ella empezó a pensar demasiado en ello. Hasta que esa abertura, esa sinceridad mutua, les dio demasiado miedo a los dos. Hermione se lo notaba a él y notaba también su propio miedo como algo que le irritaba en el fondo de la garganta. Si pudieran congelar esa parte, dejarlas cosas donde habían estado —un sexo alucinante entre dos viejos amigos—, entonces podría manejarlo bien.

—No tenemos por qué seguir hablando de todo esto —dijo Draco.

—De acuerdo. Ningún problema. Cambiemos de tema.

Era evidente que él pensaba lo mismo que ella, que habían profundizado demasiado. Lo cual era bueno. ¿O no?

La hizo rodar a un lado y se puso encima de ella.

—Se me ocurren pocas cosas mejores que hacer antes de ir hoy al trabajo —dijo él con la voz apasionada y llena de necesidad.

Al instante, Hermione notó calor en el sexo y un deseo que le recorría el cuerpo al notarle encima. Su olor era tan denso y oscuro como el cielo invernal.

Entonces dejó de pensar, se le cerró lamente como si hubieran tocado un interruptor. Daba gracias por ello.

Se abrió de piernas para él y, al cabo de un segundo, su pene duro estaba enfundado, listo para introducirse en ella. Draco tenía las manos sobre sus pechos y los labios carnosos sobre su cuello. La sensación se apoderó de ella cuando él arqueó las caderas y la penetró. Fue precioso, brusco y dulce, todo a la vez.

Y ella lo soltó todo, soltó los recuerdos viejos y amargos, tanto los propios como los de él. Soltó el miedo que le hacía martillear el corazón con preocupación por haberse permitido acercarse demasiado a él. Y se dejó perder en Draco una vez más.

….-….-…..-…..

Los dedos de Hermione tamborileaban sobre la punta del teclado mientas miraba el reloj de la pared de su despacho por décima vez aquella tarde. Esperaba que llegaran las seis. Parecía que el tiempo no avanzara, que se hubiera detenido.

Había quedado con Draco a las seis.

Se encontrarían en su despacho, tal y como él le había mandado. Le había dado otras instrucciones, también. Y, siguiéndolas, se había quitado las bragas tras el almuerzo. Se había pasado todo el día muy, muy consciente de su desnudez bajo el vestido negro.

Hacía tres semanas que lo hacían. Quedaban en el despacho de Draco cuando todos los demás se iban a casa. La idea de estar en un lugar semipúblico era tan excitante casi como su contacto, su autoridad sobre ella. Hermione cogió un bolígrafo y lo hizo rodar entre los dedos, recordando aquella sensación; el tacto de sus manos encima de ella y esa mirada que tenía en los ojos.

Empezó a garabatear en la libreta que tenía al lado del teléfono y dibujó un ojo. Pero no era suficiente. Arrancó el papel, lo estrujó y empezó de nuevo. Esta vez dibujó su cara y sus anchos hombros.

¿Cómo plasmar los ángulos limpios de su barbilla, sus pómulos, a la perfección? Y esa boca sensual, su expresión... Había perdido demasiado la práctica. Y, sin embargo, dibujar le hacía sentirse bien. Incluso mejor que pintar, quizá.

No había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo. Pero Draco era tan hermoso. Un hombre con su aspecto debería ser pintado. Y su imagen, conservada.

Ay, Dios, realmente, la situación la estaba sobrepasando. Su oscuro atractivo, su tacto, todo lo que hacían juntos la superaba. Dejó caer el bolígrafo de entre los dedos. Suspiró.

Sabía que corrían un leve peligro con sus puestos de trabajo, aunque él se había acostumbrado a cerrar la puerta con llave tras la primera vez. Y ahora ella entendía que lo había hecho para poner a prueba su confianza. No había necesitado volver a hacerlo, correr ese riesgo. Con todo, Hermione sabía que era una locura, pero no podía evitarlo. Se notaba mojada con solo pensar en ello. Los quince minutos que debía esperar serían un suplicio. Se sentía dolorida, necesitada de él.

Joder, se había convertido en una especie de ninfómana, pero aquello, más que molestarla, la divertía. Al menos, la mayor parte de las veces.

Jamás se la follaría en el trabajo.

Pero la había tumbado sobre el escritorio o sobre su regazo en la silla del despacho, y la había zurrado. Jamás la azotaba fuerte, jamás lo hacía demasiado rudo para hacerla gritar. No estaba dispuesto a correr ese tipo de riesgo con ella, cosa que agradecía. La había azotado, la había pellizcado mientras la estimulaba con las manos y a ella le encantaba. Le encantaba cuando él la tumbaba en el sofá de piel de su despacho y se le ponía encima, inmovilizando su cuerpo, apretándola contra los cojines, haciéndola sentir totalmente sometida.

Hermione se seguía sorprendiendo por lo mucho que le gustaba su dominación. Por lo fácil que había cedido a eso y a él. Y cuando la llevaba de vuelta a su casa, era todavía mejor. A medida que se acostumbraba al juego del BDSM, Draco era más duro y ella podía soportar más cosas. Quería más. Incluso hablaron de ir a su club, el Pleasure Dome. Eso hacía que se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pero la idea también la excitaba. Sobre todo la idea de hacer las cosas que hacían juntos con otra gente mirando.

Se estremeció y volvió a mirar el reloj. Cinco minutos más. Sacó la polvera del cajón del escritorio y se miró en el espejito. Le brillaban los ojos castaños, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Se pasó el cepillo por el pelo y se aplicó un poco de brillo de labios. Nada demasiado oscuro porque, de todos modos, se le acabaría corriendo con los besos. Sonrió al espejo antes de cerrar la polvera y levantarse de la silla. Se alisó el vestido sobre las caderas, sobre el vientre y se arregló un poco el pelo. Era hora de irse. Con él.

 _«Draco.»_

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su despacho, él estaba de pie y apenas le dejaba espacio para entrar. Draco estiró el brazo y, con una mano, la cerró tras ella. Hermione captó su olor al instante, ese aroma de almizcle oscuro y sugerente.

—Llegas tarde —dijo él.

—¿Qué? Pero si son las seis en punto —protestó ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza y su mirada oscura brilló de deseo, con un aire travieso.

—Casi pasa un minuto. Tendré que encontrar un castigo apropiado.

—Vaya, eso espero —dijo ella en un susurro.

Draco jamás había jugado a castigarla. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba. Cómo respondía su cuerpo. Pero, seguramente, respondería a Draco así, con el deseo resplandeciendo sobre su piel en una ola larga y ondulante tras otra, independientemente de lo que dijera. De lo que hiciera.

Draco la agarró y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, apretando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de él. A Hermione le encantaba su fuerza. Cómo la empequeñecía. Él la agarraba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Y los azotes empezaron enseguida aunque estaban a menos de un metro de la puerta. Draco la sujetaba con un brazo alrededor de la cintura, mientras le pegaba en el culo con la mano libre. Lo hizo unas pocas veces; luego le subió el vestido y empezó a pellizcarla, con unos pellizquitos que cada vez eran más fuertes.

Hermione oía cómo él respiraba entrecortadamente en su oído. Podía notar su polla erecta contra su vientre. Y estaba completamente empapada. Draco bajó la mano hasta sus nalgas sin parar de pellizcar.

—Ábrete para mí —le ordenó.

Hermione se abrió de piernas y jadeó cuando le pellizcó con los dedos los labios de la vagina. Era demasiado bueno. El placer y el dolor se aunaban, sometiéndola. Sus pezones eran como dos botoncitos duros que rozaban el encaje del sujetador. Quería notarlos contra el pecho de Draco; quería que sus dedos castigadores la pellizcaran más fuerte.

—Draco, por favor...

—Me encanta cuando suplicas —le dijo él, volviéndole a pellizcar la carne con los dedos.

—Tócame, Draco. Te necesito. Necesito correrme.

—¿Crees que correrte es un castigo apropiado? —le preguntó él, pero notó el tono de broma en su voz.

—Sí.

Draco se rio, mientras se movía con ella todavía pegada a la envergadura de su cuerpo. La dejó abruptamente sobre el sofá. Y a ella le encantó que él la tratara así, que estuviera encima de ella y la apretara contra los cojines del sofá, con la fría piel en contacto con su trasero desnudo. Draco le separó los muslos y se metió de lleno en ella, utilizando sus manos para mantenerla bien abierta mientras le lamía el sexo con lengüetazos largos y muy placenteros.

—Ah, Dios mío, Draco...

Le metió dos dedos y la hizo jadear. Hermione se arqueó por encima del sofá y él respondió metiendo los dedos más adentro de su cuerpo. Chupándole el clítoris con fuerza, arañándolo con los dientes. Y ella se corrió entre escalofríos de un placer puro que casi quemaba. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar su nombre.

Draco se sentó y la miró. La observó, como tantas veces hacía, pero había algo un poco diferente en la forma como la miraba. Algo oscuro en sus ojos, como si realmente estuviera pensando en algo. Considerando algo. Mientras ella le miraba, juró que algo cambiaba, como un destello fugaz de emoción, aunque desapareció demasiado rápidamente para poder asegurarse. Y estaba demasiada distraída por los últimos estertores del clímax que le recorrían el cuerpo y por su belleza masculina. Era tan apuesto, tan increíblemente guapo, que apenas podía soportarlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera tocarle, sabía que debía mantener los brazos pegados a los costados para dejar que él marcara el ritmo. E incluso eso la excitaba.

—Estás preparada, Hermione.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Necesito notarte dentro de mí, Draco.

—Para eso también. Pero quería decir que estás preparada para más. Estás preparada para el club. Te llevaré al Pleasure Dome este fin de semana.

—Oh.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza, llena de imágenes centelleantes de cómo debía de ser el club. Cuerpos desnudos, el crujido de los látigos, con la anticipación sexual llenando el aire.

—¿Te gusta la idea? Porque te acabas de ruborizar de una forma preciosa. Del mismo modo que te ruborizas cuando meto mi mano entre tus muslos. Así.

Hizo exactamente eso y hundió los dedos en el sexo, que todavía vibraba. Sonrió.

—Dios, me encanta verte así. Podría pasarme la noche torturándote así, pero antes tengo que cenar. Y después, necesito follarte y volverte a zurrar. Pero ahora mismo iremos a un restaurante. Comeremos algo y, mientras cenamos, pensarás en lo del club y en las cosas que te haré allí.

—Sí, Draco. —No podía pensar con claridad, aunque todos sus pensamientos eran sobre el club, el Pleasure Dome. Sobre estar allí con él, sometiéndose a él de un modo que jamás había hecho.

—Y, Hermione...

—¿Sí? —susurró. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Con el último estertor de su clímax. Con la necesidad de volverlo a hacer.

—Nada de bragas en la cena. Quizá te necesite desnuda bajo ese precioso vestido. —Le colocó bien el vestido y se incorporó, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Vamos?

El restaurante era un gran local italiano cerca del río. Buena comida y una carta de vinos excelente, aunque Draco no quería beber esa noche. Quería concentrarse en Hermione y en lo que tenía pensado para aquella velada.

Estaban sentados en un rincón tranquilo, tal y como él había pedido. Era una de esas mesas curvas con bancos corridos de piel sintética roja con un mantel blanco y largo. Perfecto.

Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia él, todavía débil después del orgasmo. Le encantaba verla así. Libre de sus reservas habituarles. Relajada.

Él pidió la cena, un plato ligero de pasta para ambos, antes de atraerla hacia él.

—¿Cómo estás, preciosa? —le preguntó.

—Genial.

—Pareces un poco tensa.

—No. Bueno, solo me pregunto qué as escondes bajo la manga. —Le sonrió.

Alucinante. Era una sonrisa preciosa en una cara preciosa.

—Ah. Muy pronto lo descubrirás.

—Te gusta hacerme esperar. Para todo.

—Hay algo en el hecho de esperar que dispara las expectativas de una forma alucinante.

—¿Todo lo que haces está tan bien planificado? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—Sí. Para ser sincero, sí.

—Tienes muchos problemas de control, Draco.

—Y eso te gusta de mí.

—Es cierto.

Ahora, Hermione sonreía de verdad. Y él también. Le gustaba que pudieran charlar tan relajadamente, que ella encajara tan bien las bromas y que de vez en cuando se las devolviera también.

—Dime, ¿qué pasa por esa pérfida mente esta noche? —le preguntó ella mientras se arrimaba un poco a él. Draco notó en el cuerpo caliente de Hermione, con su olor impregnando el aire, un aroma fresco, floral y en contraste directo con la fortaleza de su carácter, lo que mostraba al mundo exterior.

Draco se acercó más a ella y le dijo al oído:

—Te voy a follar aquí mismo, debajo de la mesa, y quiero que te corras antes de que llegue la cena.

—¡Draco!

—¿Alguna objeción?

Dante oyó cómo ella aspiraba hondo.

—No.

Se apartó y le sonrió. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa pero él reparó en cómo brillaba el deseo en sus ojos. En la roja plenitud de su boca. No dejó de sonreírle mientras palpaba bajo el mantel, bajo el dobladillo de su vestido. Y encontró el calor húmedo entre sus muslos.

—Ah, perfecto —le dijo al oído—.Ábrete para mí, Hermione. Bien.

Hermione separó los muslos y a Draco se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando le metió los dedos dentro. Entonces, ella parpadeó y los ojos se le volvieron algo vidriosos cuando él empezó a empujar suavemente.

—No dejes de mirarme —le dijo prácticamente sin inmutarse—. No hace falta que te diga que no debes permitir que tu cara refleje lo que está pasando.

—No, Draco —contestó mientras arqueaba un poco las caderas hacia su mano.

—Ni siquiera ahora —le ordenó mientras le apretaba el clítoris con la mano.

Hermione se mordió el labio y él sonrió aún más. Estaba duro como una piedra de lo mucho que le excitaba, pero eso podía esperar.

El camarero les trajo las bebidas y él se detuvo un instante, asintiendo. Volvió a empezar cuando el camarero les dio la espalda.

—¿Te excita, Hermione? ¿Que te toquen así delante de toda esta gente?

—Sí. Joder...

—¿Puedes correrte aquí, delante de toda esta gente? ¿O es demasiado para ti?

—No lo sé... Sí. Es perfecto.

Él se rio de nuevo.

—Tú sí eres perfecta —le dijo, empujando más adentro los dedos, apretando más fuerte y trazando círculos con el pulgar.

Ella intentaba no contonearse. Draco notaba la tensión en sus músculos y cómo se le tensaba el sexo. Esos primeros espasmos previos al clímax. Se movió un poco más deprisa. Mantenía la cabeza cerca de la de Hermione.

—No grites, preciosa —le ordenó—. Puedes esconder la cara en mi hombro mientras te corres. Hazlo ahora.

Solo se oyó un suave jadeo cuando ella apretó el rostro contra el hombro de Draco, tal y como le había ordenado.

Pero Draco notó en su cuerpo un fuerte temblor, esa forma de apretar su sexo alrededor de los dedos cuando alcanzó el clímax. Joder, lo tenía duro como una roca. Le dolía el pene cuando ella se corrió en su mano. No dejó de tocarla hasta que estuvo seguro de que había terminado.

Entonces, sacó los dedos e inclinó la barbilla para poderla ver. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas. Y, mientras ella le miraba, se puso la punta del dedo sobre el labio y lo lamió.

—Sabes mejor que nada de lo que me puedan servir aquí —le dijo en voz baja—. Ya sabes que me encanta tu sabor. No me canso nunca.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Era cierto. Jamás se cansaba de ella, de su sabor, de su piel brillante. De todo.

Loco. Se estaba volviendo loco. Loco por esa chica. Tan loco como lo había estado por ella en el instituto.

Mucho peor ahora que había descubierto qué sabor tenía, que conocía su cuerpo, que había notado cómo temblaba de deseo en sus brazos y la manera en que estallaba de deseo.

Tenía que controlar todo aquello antes de llevarla al Pleasure Dome. Poseerla allí sería como una fantasía salvaje hecha realidad. Mucho más de lo que lo habría sido con cualquier otra mujer. Porque era Hermione.

Oh, sí. Se estaba volviendo loco; estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella. No sabía cómo iba a acabar esa historia pero ahora no podía siquiera pensar en ello. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Hermione, en poseerla esa misma noche y ese fin de semana en el club.

Tenía que serenarse. Y lo haría. Solo necesitaba follársela antes...

Su juego se llamaba control. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza para mirarle con esos ojos que brillaban y centelleaban con una luz tenue. Dios, era preciosa. Inteligente. Elegante.

Y él estaba de mierda hasta el cuello. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, estaba ocurriendo algo que no tenía totalmente controlado. Y ese algo era Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hola hola! como lo prometido es deuda, acá tienen un capi extra esta semana jajajja Como ven seguimos conociendo más sobre porqué Draco y Herms son como son... y alguien está empezando a dejar salir sus sentimientos aunque lo niegue jajajja

Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, me hacen el dia, déjenme saber que piensan del capi en los comentarios

Besos, Isa.

PD: si son buenos y dejan rw capaz nos leamos el sábado ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Nueve**

Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba de nuevo en su mesa, como si la noche con Draco no hubiera acontecido nunca. Salvo por los verdugones en el trasero y en los muslos que la hacían sonreír. Le encantaba la sensación de que la hubiera usado sexualmente.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan agitada hoy?

Reparó en que repiqueteaba con las uñas el borde del teclado y se obligó aparar. Solamente llevaba una hora en el trabajo, pero no había hecho nada de nada. Ni siquiera había respondido los correos electrónicos. Lo único que había hecho era darle vueltas a la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta en la silla para mirar por la ventana que tenía a sus espaldas. El cielo era oscuro y el agua caía en una suave llovizna que prometía intensificarse a medida que fueran pasando las horas. Las nubes y la lluvia solían hacerla sentir arropada, pero hoy la sensación era de... soledad.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Había pasado una noche maravillosa con Draco. En su despacho, en el restaurante, luego en su apartamento. Tampoco habían jugado demasiado duro porque él le había dicho que quería guardarse las fuerzas para el club aquel sábado por la noche. Y ella ardía en deseos de ir. La sola idea era emocionante. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan contrariada?

Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo una hora antes de que a Draco le sonara el despertador. Como siempre, él la había dejado en casa para que pudiera prepararse para ir a trabajar. Y como solía hacer cuando quedaban entresemana, había dejado el coche aparcado en el garaje en frente del trabajo; de modo que cogió un taxi para ir a la oficina. Pero durante el trayecto, recorriendo las calles grises y mojadas, se sintió malhumorada y taciturna.

Si lo pensaba bien, ya se había levantado así, en cuanto se despertó. Dante seguía a su lado; su enorme cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Se le acercó para oírle respirar y sintió una pizca de tristeza. ¿Podría ser el bajón que se solía sentir tras esos juegos y que se había extendido demasiado?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a girar la silla para apoyarse en la mesa. Tenía que dejar de pensar, dejar también a un lado esos sentimientos y ponerse a trabajar. Nunca había sido de las que se pasa el día pensando en un hombre y no estaba por la labor de empezar ahora. Si era algo relacionado con el sexo podía aguantarlo, igual que soportaba lo que fuera que la vida le lanzara. Ser sumisa no significaba ser débil. Draco se lo había dicho también.

Quizá debería llamarle para contárselo. Alargó la mano para coger el teléfono pero la dejó suspendida en el aire. Suspiró y la bajó.

Draco. Todo llevaba hacia él últimamente y eso no le gustaba nada.

Se mordió el labio y fue a coger el teléfono otra vez, aunque para llamar a Ginny.

—Weasley`s.

—Ginny, soy yo.

—Ah, Hermione, hola. ¿Qué es de tu vida? He pensado varias veces en llamarte pero he estado liadísima con las reformas de la cocina. Casi hemos terminado pero esto es una locura.

—Yo también quería llamarte, Ginny. Siento haber estado tan... abstraída.

—Mhhh, ¿por qué me da a mí que no hablas de trabajo?

—No hablo de trabajo, no. He estado quedando con Draco. Sé que dije que no lo haría pero he pasado mucho tiempo con él y la cosa me confunde un poco ahora. ¿Puedes quedar para comer? —preguntó Hermione —. Necesito hablar con alguien.

—¿Pero las cosas os van bien?

—Sí y no. Es que hoy me lo cuestiono todo y me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Tienes tiempo para quedar?

—Hoy vienen a verme unos contratistas para terminar un proyecto y tengo que estar aquí —contestó Ginny—.¿Puedes venir tú? Compraré unos bocadillos o algo así.

—Eso sería estupendo. ¿Va bien a la una?

—Perfecto. Entonces, nos vemos luego.

—Gracias, Ginny.

Hermione colgó el teléfono. No tenía del todo claro cómo abordar el tema y contarle las cosas que Draco y ella habían estado haciendo juntos. Y las cosas que tenían previsto hacer. Tampoco sabía cómo explicar sus sentimientos. ¡Si ni siquiera podía explicárselos ella misma! Pero esperaba que, al poner toda la información en la mesa, Ginny pudiera ayudarla a averiguar qué podía hacer y qué sentir. Cómo armarse de valor de nuevo y volver a ser la de siempre.

 _«Quizá la de siempre sea demasiado obtusa. Tal vez esta sea más sana.»_

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía mejor? Se le antojaba todo terrible y le daba miedo.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj. Parecía que últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo, medía mucho el tiempo. Quedaban cuatro horas para ver a Ginny. Suspiró y tomó la determinación de centrarse y trabajar. Ya tendría tiempo para cavilar más tarde.

A la una menos veinte se levantó dela mesa tras haber conseguido trabajar muy poco. Se puso el abrigo y el gorro, cogió el bolso y puso rumbo a la nueva cocina de Ginny donde había montado el catering. No estaba muy lejos pero tuvo que abrirse paso entre el tráfico del centro de la ciudad.

Al final consiguió aparcar en la calle que había enfrente del almacén reconvertido de ladrillo a la vista que su amiga había alquilado hacía poco. Había un cartel colgado en la puerta de metal con la palabra «Weasley`s» en rosa oscuro, delineada en negro y dorado, y diseñada de forma que parecía escrita a mano. Salió del coche corriendo para no mojarse por la lluvia, abrió la pesada puerta y entró. Se quitó el gorro, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se quitó el abrigo. Miró alrededor y vio a Ginny sentada tras una larga barra de madera pintada de un blanco inmaculado.

— Hermione —la saludó su amiga con una sonrisa—, me alegro mucho de verte. —Ginny, pelirroja y bajita, salió de detrás de la barra y le dio un abrazo—.¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione levantó la vista y se fijó en el techo abovedado, las paredes rosas y blancas y el par de vitrinas vintage en un acabado también blanco que flanqueaban tres canapés de respaldo bajo tapizados con terciopelo dorado.

—Sé que esto de aquí no es muy espacioso —añadió—, pero la cocina que hay detrás es enorme. Puedo hornear cientos de magdalenas al día. Y también tengo capacidad para hacer pasteles de boda, que creo que me ayudará a asentarme. Es mucho mejor que intentar hacerlo todo en casa.

—Es precioso —le dijo Hermione acercándose a la barra y pasando la mano por la superficie lisa del mueble—. Has hecho un trabajo increíble. Me encanta la mezcla de las antigüedades dentro de un edificio industrial. Y ya sabes que no tengo ni idea de cocinas pero estoy segura de que es perfecta. Tus magdalenas son las mejores del mundo; creo que esto era exactamente lo que necesitabas para que el negocio despegara.

Ginny sonrió encantada y sus ojos brillaban al cogerle el abrigo a su amiga y dejarlo sobre la barra.

—Estoy tan orgullosa... Me siento como una niña de guardería con su primer dibujo pintado con los dedos. —Le cogió una mano y la llevó a la zona de los canapés—. Ponte cómoda mientras saco la comida. La he comprado en la tienda de delicatesen que hay en la esquina ya que aún no me he instalado. Espero que vengas con hambre.

—Siempre tengo hambre, pase lo que pase.

—Genial. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

El teléfono de Hermione emitió un pitido al tiempo que se sentaba; le habían enviado un mensaje de texto.

 _Dante._

Ginny volvió con una bandeja en la que había bocadillos y dos botellas de su té verde frío favorito. La dejó sobre la mesita de cristal y se sentó en uno de los canapés.

—¿Es tu novio?

Hermione suspiró y asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no estás más contenta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no lo sé, sinceramente. Nos va todo muy bien.

Ginny le ofreció un bocadillo en un platito de cerámica.

—Espero que te guste. Lleva prosciutto y queso brie. Bueno, ¿y cuál crees que es el problema? Ah, y no te preocupes por si nos oyen los pinches; es la hora del descanso y están comiendo en la parte de atrás.

—Espero que tú me ayudes a averiguarlo. — Hermione cogió el platito, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos—. Es... complicado. Creo que en parte es por lo que pasó con Ron. Al menos una pequeña parte lo es. Pero, en su mayoría es por lo que está pasando ahora entre Draco y yo. —Hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té. Ginny aguardaba sin decir nada, dándole tiempo para que pensara bien lo que iba a decirle—. Está bien. Tengo que contarte algo sobre... la dinámica que hay entre nosotros. No es una relación normal y corriente. Dante es...dominante sexual. Y juntos hemos estado haciendo... cosas bastante fuertes que hacen que todo sea más intenso.

—Ah.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿«Ah»?

— Hermione, cariño, ya no somos vírgenes. Y a mí me va algo fuertecito de vez en cuando.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho. —Sin embargo, no le sorprendía del todo.

Ginny era una mujer que emanaba sexo por los poros. Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca ha salido en la conversación. Te lo cuento ahora para que entiendas que no debes preocuparte, que no te juzgaré.

—Bueno, eso me ayuda. Me preocupaba un poco contarte esto. Debería de haberlo sabido.

—No te culpo por ser precavida, aunque se trate de mí. No pasa nada.

Hermione le dio un mordisco a su bocadillo, tratando de pensar por dónde empezar. Habían pasado muchas cosas en las últimas semanas. Tragó y dejó el platillo en la mesa.

—Pues... —empezó— las últimas semanas han sido fantásticas. El sexo es increíble. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas; vertientes de mí misma que no sabía que estaban ahí. He tenido anhelos que nunca antes había explorado y, como he estado haciendo estas cosas con él, me he abierto de una forma que no esperaba. Esto es bueno, sí, pero también me da un poco de miedo y no sé exactamente por qué.

—¿Es muy exigente? ¿Tal vez te pide que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer?

—No, nunca haría nada parecido. Es completamente responsable y consciente de lo que hace. Siempre está controlando la situación. Eso es lo único que no me ha permitido hacer por primera vez en mi vida: tener el control. Cuando nos metemos en esos papeles, me trata como si... como si fuera una joya.

Se le encendieron las mejillas por confesarlo en voz alta y por recordar sentirse querida y valorada. ¿Por qué de repente le entraban ganas de llorar?

—Así es como debería ser —le dijo Ginny con una mirada algo más tierna—.Y entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Quizá me pase algo a mí —contestó ella. Se notaba un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el habla. Inspiró hondo y lo soltó poco a poco—.No quería una relación, Ginny. No busco nada de eso. El lío de Ron fue suficientemente gordo como para no querer nada así en una buena temporada. Y Draco tampoco lo quiere, así que estamos en la misma onda. O al menos lo estábamos. Pero de repente las cosas se están poniendo... serias. No sé, quizá no ha pasado tan de repente. Esto ha ido creciendo entre los dos. Le he estado conociendo poco a poco y es una persona estupenda. Es muy noble y generoso. Es muy guapo. La verdad es que, para serte sincera, no le encuentro ningún fallo.

—¿No crees que quizá sea por eso por lo que te echas la culpa? ¿Porque es demasiado «perfecto», en busca de una palabra mejor? —preguntó su amiga—.Porque, y que conste que no te lo digo por ser cruel, tienes tendencia a culparte siempre de todo, Hermione. Con lo que pasó con Ron y que nunca tuvieras la aprobación de tus padres. En ambas situaciones no hiciste nada malo. Y lo que sientes ahora por Draco tampoco es necesariamente malo.

—Sí lo es para mí —insistió ella—.No quería sentir nada por él. Ahora mismo no necesito esto. Y no logro distinguir cuánta de esta vulnerabilidad la causan las cosas que hacemos y cuánta es verdad.

—Mira, déjame que te cuente un poco lo que sé de este tipo de juegos. Hacen que te abras. Pero te abren los ojos a la realidad, a la verdad que hay en tu interior. No te hacen imaginar cosas que no estén ya ahí.

—Pero aunque todo sea verdad, Ginny, no lo quiero. —Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse y las reprimió—. No quiero sentir algo por otro hombre que al final me rechazará también.

—Cariño, ¿por qué iba a rechazarte?

—Porque no quiere estar en una relación seria, como yo.

—Pero hay una parte de ti que sí la quiere —sugirió Ginny en voz baja.

—Sí. Joder. —Se apartó el pelo dela cara y suspiró—. Decirlo en voz alta no hace más que empeorarlo.

—Creo que en algún momento tendrás que decidir qué es lo que quieres. Si quieres una relación y Draco no, entonces tendrás que cortarlo por lo sano. No quiero ver cómo te hacen daño otra vez.

—Ni yo.

—Pero —prosiguió Ginny— creo que es demasiado pronto para saberlo. ¿Sabes si existe la posibilidad de que él sienta lo mismo que tú?

—Pues no lo sé. No lo creo; parece bastante resuelto. Y para él solo soy la chica con la que juega ahora. No creo que pueda verme de ninguna otra manera. Y tampoco es que estemos saliendo. No me lleva al cine ni salimos a comer; exceptuando el almuerzo el día que descubrí que trabajaba en mi empresa. Pero solo quería hablar conmigo sobre eso. Y... me llevó a cenar anoche, pero ir al restaurante fue... Bueno, era algo sexual; no era una cita en sí. No fue romántico. —Se quedó callada, recordando las cosas que le había dicho y la manera en que la miraba. Suspiró—. Aunque al final sí lo fue, al menos para mí, en algunos momentos. Mierda, no sé, creo que no hago más que ir en círculos.

Ginny se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió la mano.

—Si sientes algo por él, si hay alguna posibilidad de que la cosa funcione, date esa oportunidad. Pero dale algo más de tiempo. Yo no puedo ayudarte a tomar esta decisión, pero parece que hay algo ahí que debes explorar. No estoy convencida de que no te vea más allá de los jueguecitos. Sería tonto si no lo hiciera.

—Gracias, Ginny. — Hermione le apretó la mano y se la soltó—. Gracias por escucharme. Necesito tomar una decisión.

Y tenía que ser pronto. Tenían que ir al Pleasure Dome dentro de unos días y tenía la sensación de que el juego se volvería más serio. Eso significaba que sus sentimientos también corrían el riesgo de volverse más serios. Quería ir al club. Quería experimentar eso con Draco; de eso no cabía la menor duda. La cuestión era si lograría mantener las emociones bajo control.

Eso no le había supuesto nunca un problema. Lo de Ron había sucedido porque había decidido abrirle el corazón, aunque ella no se lo hubiera abierto nunca en verdad. Había sido un error, sí, pero lo había cometido conscientemente.

Seguir viendo a Draco, arriesgar así su corazón, ¿valdría la pena al final? No lo sabía. Pero había llegado ya demasiado lejos para aceptar que no podía alejarse de él por muy asustada que estuviera. Seguiría viéndole. Iría al Pleasure Dome con él. No obstante sabía que con él lo estaba arriesgando todo.

…..-…-…

Draco caminaba delante de la larga hilera de ventanales en su sala de estar con la mirada fija en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Por una vez no llovía y las estrellas brillaban como puntitos de luz recortados en un fondo de terciopelo negro.

Esperaba a que Hermione llegara para estrenar la noche en el Pleasure Dome.

Le había dicho que cogiera un taxi para ir a su casa. Estaba a punto de llegar y él casi no podía esperar más. Era algo más que la simple excitación que traía consigo la promesa de una noche en el club. Notaba un nudo en el estómago. Necesitaba tocarla y estar con ella.

 _«Para ya. Tranquilízate, colega.»_

No quería pensar en ella de ese modo. De hecho, no quería pensar en ninguna mujer en esos términos. Con esa necesidad tan primaria.

Siempre había conseguido mantener una cómoda distancia con las mujeres con las que salía. Lo hacía conscientemente, por elección propia. Tenía sus motivos y era consciente de ellos. Pero con Hermione, cada vez tenía menos elección. Estaba perdiendo el control. Aún le resultaba difícil de creer y aún más de aceptar.

¿Podía seguir viéndola y mantener a pesar de todo un poco de control, fuera de los papeles que interpretaban en sus actividades sexuales? Al menos en ese aspecto mantenía el control. En su mayoría.

 _«Mierda.»_

Tuvo que obligarse a parar, quedarse quieto y contemplar la bahía de Elliott, que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver el agua pero las luces de los barcos allí amarrados se reflejaban en ella, fulgurantes. Eran unas vistas estupendas. Unas vistas de un millón de dólares. En esos escasos días claros, el horizonte parecía que se extendía hasta el infinito tras un agua brillante y resplandeciente. Y por la noche esa hermosa vista se tornaba una ristra de joyas por los barcos, que bordeaban la costa por un lado, y la ciudad de Seattle, que se extendía por el otro. Sin embargo, en ese momento le importaba muy poco. Se dio la vuelta y se frotó la mandíbula.

 _«No pienses tanto, joder.»_

Tenía que recobrar la compostura, sobre todo esta noche. Era la primera vez que Hermione visitaba un club de BDSM y podía ser demasiado apabullante. Tenía que estar en pleno uso de sus facultades.

 _«Céntrate en el club y en tu función como dominante.»_

Se le daba bien desempeñar esa función; siempre había sido así, centrado y fuerte. Así era como tenía que estar esta noche porque había algo distinto en el hecho de llevar a Hermione al Pleasure Dome. En la idea misma de desnudarla y jugar con ella delante de la gente. Era increíblemente excitante. Tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que acechaba bajo la superficie de la emoción sexual y la excitación del juego de poder.

Inspiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo para poner la mente en blanco y tranquilizarse.

Llamaron al timbre y dio un respingo. Ya había llegado.

 _« Hermione.»_

Abrió la puerta. Estaba tan hermosa. Llevaba el pelo largo y castaño —una mezcla de tonos chocolate y caramelo— suelto y por los hombros, que estaban desnudos porque llevaba un vestido blanco de cuero de tipo corsé. Se había pintado los labios de rojo, lo que le excitó al instante: esa boca de vampiresa en su rostro hermoso tenía siempre un aire de inocencia.

Joder.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué? Lo siento. —No se había dado cuenta de que la tenía ahí plantada en el pasillo mientras la miraba—. Pasa.

Le cogió la mano y la hizo entrar en el apartamento. Se quedó allí, mirándola una vez más, como si quisiera asimilarla entera. El vestido era corto y dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus firmes muslos entre el dobladillo y la parte superior de las botas blancas de tacón.

Sus piernas se le antojaban interminables cuando llevaba tacones. Ya lo eran hasta cuando iba descalza, incluso, pero las botas le quedaban estupendamente. Impecables.

Estaba callada ante él, con los brazos caídos a los lados. Veía cómo empezaba a entregarse y a acceder al subespacio, ese lugar neblinoso en su mente en el que el sumiso se entregaba por completo. Y la llevaría más allá antes de que acabara la noche.

Notó un temblor en el pene al pensarlo. Lo mejor sería llegar al club lo antes posible. Si se quedaban en el apartamento mucho tiempo más, le arrancaría ese vestidito que llevaba y se la follaría allí mismo, en el suelo del pasillo. Con esas botas blancas que tanto le ponían...

Parpadeó al regresar a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba esperando a que hiciera algo con la gabardina en una mano. Él se la cogió y se la puso encima de los hombros.

Entonces cogió su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso también.

—¿Estás lista, Hermione?

—Sí. Lista, excitada y algo nerviosa. Ya sabía que lo estaría pero esto es...No sé, estoy un poco abrumada. No sé exactamente qué esperar.

—Es lo más normal del mundo. —Era la misma sensación que tenía él esa noche—. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Y si hay algo que te resulte extremadamente insoportable, si empieza a entrarte el pánico, dímelo y nos vamos. Nunca obligaría a nadie a estar en el mundillo del club. No obstante, no te llevaría si no estuviera convencido de que puedes soportarlo. Creo que te encantará.

Ella asintió y una breve sonrisa se asomó a su bello rostro.

—Yo también. Y estoy lista, enserio.

—Buena chica. Vámonos, entonces.

Una vez fuera paró un taxi. No estaba seguro de si estaría demasiado agitado al final de la noche. Tal vez demasiada adrenalina, demasiadas endorfinas. Creía que no sería una buena idea conducir en ese estado.

En el corto trayecto hasta el club, Hermione estuvo callada, aunque se apoyaba en él, y su cuerpo emanaba un calor agradable a través del vestido y la gabardina. Cuando le puso la mano en el muslo, ardía. Qué piel más cálida y sedosa. Sin embargo, lo que venía a continuación era aún mejor.

Pararon justo delante del club, un almacén de ladrillo gris con un portón rojo. Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al portero, que le reconoció por sus frecuentes visitas y les dejó pasar.

El interior de la planta principal del club estaba poco iluminado en rojo y ámbar; las paredes eran oscuras. Alrededor de la sala había todo tipo de objetos: cruces de san Andrés, rejillas y mesas de bondage, marcos de madera enormes para bondage donde la gente tramaba unos diseños intrincados con las cuerdas para sujetar los traseros de sus partenaires. Eso de la cuerda era hermoso pero no le iba demasiado. Él prefería el juego de sensaciones.

Sin apartar la mano de la cintura de Hermione, la acercó a una hilera de bancos para azotes. Sí, eso era lo que más le gustaba a él y sabía que a ella le encantaría. Ese calor sensual de su mano posándose sobre su piel. De vez en cuando le gustaba usar algún juguete como la palmeta, el látigo o las pinzas. Con ella parecía no tener suficiente con la piel que abarcaban sus manos.

A Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza. Había empezado a sumirse en el subespacio desde que comenzara el ritual de vestirse y prepararse para Draco. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, algo que le pasaba cada vez que se preparaba para quedar con él, incluso en esas ocasiones en las que acudía a su despacho al final de un día laboral. Pero esto de estar en el club era algo completamente distinto. Ahora que estaban ahí de verdad, en el Pleasure Dome, esa suave sensación amenazaba con embargarla por completo.

Era maravilloso y sobrecogedor a la vez, y se alegraba de la estabilidad que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Draco mientras él la asía con firmeza. Su tacto era imponente y la tranquilizaba. Hacía que quisiera estar ahí aún más si cabía.

El lugar era más grande de lo que esperaba; era un almacén enorme con techos abovedados. Había docenas de personas allí usando los diversos artilugios o sentados en grupos en los sofás y butacas que bordeaban la sala.

Todo era oscuro: las paredes, los muebles y hasta la iluminación en sí.Sonaba música de fondo; un ritmo constante y sensual que ayudaba a crear una atmósfera de tensión y expectación.

Sin embargo, era consciente de todas estas cosas muy de refilón. Lo que realmente le colmaba los pensamientos, el cuerpo, eran imágenes de Draco tocándola, azotándola y dándole órdenes.

La llevó hasta una pared donde unas butacas tapizadas con terciopelo rojo oscuro destacaban entre unos bancos para azotes de cuero negro. Comprendió al momento lo que eran y para lo que servían; los había buscado en Internet hacía mucho tiempo y hacía poco también. ¿Cómo sabía Draco que era eso lo que tenía más ganas de hacer?

No obstante, mientras él la acompañaba hasta una butaca y dejaba en el suelo la bolsa de piel que traía consigo, la invadieron los nervios y empezó a temblar. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de hacerlo?

—Draco...

—Shhh, todo irá bien —le aseguró mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

La ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, él hizo lo propio y dejó las prendas en el respaldo de la butaca. Cada movimiento era preciso, medido y controlado. Hermione inspiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse centrándose en el control que él mantenía en todo momento y recordando que estaba en buenas manos.

Draco le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró fijamente. Sus facciones eran tan duras, tan masculinas... Era muy guapo.

— Hermione —dijo en voz baja. Notaba el calor que desprendía y quiso que la besara con todas sus ganas—. Te quitaré la ropa.

—Oh...

De repente se quedó impactada aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Había algunas personas desnudas en el club. Sabía que se encontraría con eso y a pesar de todo la idea la hizo temblar, a partes iguales, de los nervios y de un anhelo cada vez mayor.

 _«Le necesito. Necesito esto.»_

Él se inclinó hacia delante y acercó la boca a la suya.

— Hermione, inspira hondo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es obedecerme. Haz lo que yo te diga y ya está. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

Ella asintió. Sabía que cuidaría de ella. De repente la mente se le vaciaba y empezaba a llenarse de un ruido blanco y suave. Se dejó llevar un poco mientras Draco la desnudaba.

Se colocó detrás y le bajó la cremallera del vestido. Ella notó el roce del cuero al quitárselo por la cabeza. Lo único que llevaba debajo era un tanga de encaje blanco.

—Muy hermosa —murmuró antes de quitárselo también, deslizándolo por su cuerpo y luego por las botas. Entonces también le quitó el calzado, sujetándola en todo momento para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

Sintió la calidez del aire en su piel desnuda. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta en la vida como ahora en esa sala llena de gente. Eso la hizo temblar de deseo y una pizca de orgullo extraño. Se notaba los pezones duros.

Draco le acarició los hombros, deteniéndose para presionar un poco; lo justo para hacerle saber que él estaba al mando. La mente de Hermione se vació un poco más y se sintió mojada.

— Hermione, quiero que te arrodilles —le dijo en voz baja pero con un tono tranquilizador—. Sé que no lo hemos hecho antes, pero es un símbolo hermoso de tu sumisión. Sé que no eres una esclava; no es eso lo que me interesa. Tu sumisión hace que esto pueda suceder en este momento. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, Draco... pero es que... no sé si podré hacerlo. —Se notaba un nudo en el pecho que no podía explicar.

—Podrás. Te sorprenderás al saberlo liberador que puede ser que te entregues a mí. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, confío en ti.

—Entonces arrodíllate, preciosa.

Joder, ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo? La cabeza le daba vueltas a mil por hora. Y al mismo tiempo que giraba vertiginosamente, estaba prácticamente vacía.

Draco le cogió la mano y, tras un breve instante de duda, ella se agachó y se arrodilló en el suelo. Le ardían las mejillas pero no era de vergüenza. Era el calor que emanaba de su interior. Deseo. Intensidad. No terminaba de comprenderlo. Lo único que sabía era que perdía las fuerzas, se le aflojaba el nudo en el pecho y su cuerpo entero empezaba a ceder. A entregarse a él. A Draco.

Él volvía a tocarle los hombros, detrás de ella, presionando ligeramente hacia abajo para que no se moviera, aunque eso la hacía sentir a salvo. Se le acercó y le susurró:

—Buena chica, Hermione. Inspira hondo. Espira y suéltalo todo: el control y el miedo. Estoy aquí mismo. Inspira otra vez. Muy bien.

No se apartó de su lado; la acompañó mientras respiraba y la ayudaba a relajarse y a confiar en él. Oía un zumbido en la cabeza.

—Tengo que dejarte un par de minutos para preparar las cosas. Quiero que te quedes así como estás. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, estaré bien.

—Fantástico.

Ella notó cómo se apartaba y fue ligeramente consciente de la cremallera de su bolsa al descorrerla, los sonidos amortiguados mientas revolvía las cosas en su interior. Le excitaba pensar en lo que le haría, en qué objeto usaría con ella. Era una combinación de deseo y temor. Inspiró hondo y se centró en los compases de la música que notaba hasta en el vientre: la expectación en el sexo y en los pechos.

Draco volvió al cabo de uno o dos minutos y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Vamos, Hermione. Ahora nos acercaremos al banco de los azotes.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para no apartar la mano. ¿Por qué tenía la tentación de apartarse cuando eso era exactamente lo que quería y con lo que había fantaseado tanto tiempo?

Tal vez ese fuera el motivo. Pero no lograba pensar con claridad suficiente para averiguarlo. Temblaba.

—Draco... no. —Sacudía la cabeza lentamente; no podía evitarlo.

Él no dijo nada durante un momento, le puso la mano en la nuca y la masajeó un poco.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no? Porque si es en serio, podemos parar. Dime lo que quieres.

—Yo... pues no lo sé. No puedo dejar de temblar.

Él se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya y le dijo en voz muy baja:

—Todo depende de ti, Hermione. Tú decides. Aquí es donde reside tu poder. Así que dime, ¿es un sí o es un no?

Ella sentía como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio; ahí plantada, esperando caer en la oscuridad. En lo desconocido. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero le daba mucho miedo.

Sí.

No.

La cabeza le daba vueltas tan deprisa que le cortaba la respiración. En ese momento no tenía ni idea de cuál sería su respuesta.

* * *

Buenas buenas! Como que esta haciendo mucho calor por acá jajajja Visitaron el club! :O

Cuéntenme que les parece el capi :) estoy contenta porque hoy pude adaptar bastante de la historia y i Dios quiere me verán - o leerán- con frecuencia jeje

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, tienen un lugar en mi corazón

Besos, Isa.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Diez**

Draco ejerció un poco de presión en su nuca. Una vez más, a ella le sobrevino esa sensación instantánea de seguridad y de alivio intenso.

— Hermione, estás en mis manos —le recordó en un tono encantador que la tranquilizaba como si fuera bálsamo en la piel—. Estarás bien. Estarás increíble.

Con la otra mano le acarició el vientre y ella sintió una oleada de placer en el sexo, como si esa parte tuviera pulso propio. Miró el banco, que se le antojaba aterrador e increíblemente atrayente a la vez.

Quería que Draco estuviera orgulloso de ella. Quería sentirse orgullosa de ella misma también.

—Draco... No quiero que el miedo se interponga. Quiero hacerlo. Tengo muchas ganas. Solo necesito... respirar un momento.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, inspira hondo otra vez. Así, muy bien.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirarle, él le cogió la barbilla y la besó en los labios. La invadió el calor con el sabor a él y la sedosa textura de su boca. Cuando le introdujo la lengua, el calor y el anhelo empezaron a correrle por las venas.

 _«Ah, sí. Quiero hacerlo...»_

Él se apartó un poco para susurrarle a los labios:

—Eres preciosa. Esto irá muy bien. Me encargaré de que te guste, Hermione.

Ella asintió y la mayor parte del miedo se esfumó cuando el deseo se apoderó de ella.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó.

—Sí. Sí.

—Todo irá bien. Haz lo que te diga. Entrégate a mí.

Ella volvió a asentir, relajó los hombros y le siguió.

El banco de azotes era como un caballete de madera, salvo que tenía dos niveles y estaba tapizado de cuero rojo. La parte superior era una columna estrecha, larga y acolchada con reposabrazos a cada lado. La sección inferior eran unos salientes estrechos a cada lado para apoyar las rodillas y los codos. Por doquier había cáncamos para poder atarla con esposas o cuerdas. O cadenas.

Se estremeció.

—Súbete, preciosa. Yo te ayudo.

Draco le sujetó una mano y apoyó la otra en su cintura. Y aunque una parte de ella no creyera que lo estuviera haciendo de verdad, se subió al banco y se tendió sobre el nivel superior, afianzándose con los codos en los apoyabrazos antes de subir las rodillas a las repisas inferiores.

Al instante reparó en que, en esa posición, su trasero desnudo estaba en pompa. Tenía el monte de Venus apoyado en el suave cuero e inmediatamente le entraron ganas de empujar un poco hacia abajo para aliviar las ganas. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía hacer nada a menos que Draco se lo pidiera. Ella solo quería hacer lo que le ordenara.

Draco se le acercó.

—Como es tu primera vez, no te ataré, pero no debes moverte si no te lo pido. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

Entonces notó sus manos acariciándole la espalda desnuda, los hombros y luego columna abajo, hacia ese punto tan sensible en la parte baja de su espalda. Cerró los ojos. Era consciente de su roce, de sus caricias y del ritmo que marcaba con las palmas delas manos, acompasado con la música que sonaba de fondo. Le pareció una eternidad. Mientras, se notaba el sexo cada vez más caliente y mojado. Quería que la azotara. Quería pedírselo pero se quedó callada, disfrutando del ardiente deseo que la recorría entera y encendía todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Draco bajó una mano hasta sus nalgas y le rozó la parte superior de los muslos. La otra mano permaneció en la parte baja de su espalda, inmovilizándola con una presión suave pero imponente que le encantaba. Tenía la sensación de que la tocaba en todos los sitios a la vez... salvo donde más lo necesitaba.

Su sexo latente era cada vez más difícil de aplacar. Se notaba los pezones duros en contacto con la superficie del banco. Y justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más notó las primeras caricias de sus dedos perdiéndose entre sus pliegues.

—Oh —gimió ella al tiempo que se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

—No, Hermione. Estate quieta.

Ella se mordió el labio e hizo un esfuerzo para no moverse. Contuvo la respiración mientras él mojaba los dedos en su sexo, arriba y abajo.

El placer se manifestaba en forma de olas, líquidas y serpenteantes, que le recorrían las extremidades, los músculos y la piel. Cuando la penetró con sus dedos, Hermione dio un grito ahogado y cuando los introdujo aún más, gimió abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Al otro lado de la sala había un hombre joven de facciones hermosas. Tenía un cuerpo increíble. Solamente llevaba puestos unos vaqueros oscuros y un collar de cuero. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, que ese apuesto hombre estaba mirando lo que le hacía Draco, se empapó aún más; solo sentía calor y deseo con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Ella no apartó la mirada de la suya.

Y justo cuando el joven esbozaba una sonrisa, Draco bajó la mano y le propinó un buen azote en el trasero.

—¡Oh!

Acto seguido le acarició la nalga, allí donde ardía, para aliviarla un poco.

Entonces volvió a azotarla y a acariciarla, y luego volvió a darle otro cachete. La dualidad de sensaciones lo hacía todo más intenso. Hermione se aferró a los reposabrazos acolchados. La mirada del joven era casi abrumadora.

Draco presionó aún más con los dedos.

—Joder, estás empapada, preciosa—le dijo—. Y te encanta que te mire, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te azote y sentirte vulnerable. A mí también me gusta. Disfruto viéndote así y teniendo público. Compartir con los demás lo hermosa que estás así, sometida y embargada por el deseo.

Se estremeció al oír esas palabras y detectar el placer en su tono.

La volvió a azotar una y otra vez, marcando un ritmo rápido. Siguió introduciéndole los dedos y a ella la abrumó la mezcla de deseo y dolor. Las sensaciones se sucedían y se aunaban hasta que solo fueron una: necesidad.

Algo puro y primario.

El placer aumentaba, superponiéndose al dolor. Le vibraban la cabeza y el cuerpo entero. El punzante calor de los azotes de Draco se mezclaba con sus apremiantes dedos. Se notaba el sexo hinchado y se frotó contra el banco de piel; no podía evitarlo.

Frotó hasta que sintió la presión suficiente en el clítoris. Llegó al orgasmo, gritando y sintiendo como si estallara en mil pedazos. Él siguió azotándola y penetrándola con los dedos. Su sexo era como un guante cada vez más ceñido; cada vez necesitaba más. Y el joven seguía mirándola fijamente, haciendo que el clímax siguiera de una forma inexplicable.

—¡Joder, Draco!

No podía dejar de correrse. Temblaba; los estertores del orgasmo parecían durar indefinidamente.

Al final su cuerpo empezó a calmarse. El extraño le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó. Notó las manos de Draco en el pelo, acariciándole las mejillas y los labios después. Estaba arrodillado frente a ella y le levantó el rostro para que le mirara a los ojos. Brillaban como oro en la penumbra.

—Ha sido excelente —le dijo él en un tono preñado de deseo—.Simplemente perfecto, Hermione. Eres preciosa.

Le dio un beso y esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, su sabor y el mero hecho de saber que era Draco hicieron que el deseo aumentara una vez más.

—Mi chica —murmuró, boca con boca.

 _«Suya.»_

 _«Sí.»_

Él volvió a besarla; esta vez con mayor intensidad. Sus labios ejercían más presión sobre los suyos y su lengua la invadía, entrando en la boca del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho sus dedos hacía un momento. Se sentía totalmente liberada y la piel le ardía allí donde él la había azotado, como una especie de recordatorio de lo que había hecho y de cómo se lo había hecho. Él se apartó.

—Venga, te ayudaré a bajarte de aquí.

Se colocó detrás otra vez y ella esperó. Draco la sujetó por la cintura y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta que pudo sentarse a horcajadas afianzándose con las rodillas. Entonces sus manos acariciaron los pechos y ella suspiró, arqueando la espalda. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo a la espalda y sus palmas ardientes en contacto con la piel desnuda. Tenía los pezones tan duros que le dolían. Él se los tocó, pellizcó y retorció ligeramente, lo justo para enviarle una oleada de intensa sensación por todo su ser. Eso la hizo ser consciente de lo húmeda que estaba; eso y el aire fresco que sentía entre los muslos.

—Te encanta tener público, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo no te está mirando nadie en concreto pero ¿lo notas? ¿Notas la energía en el aire y su presencia?

—Sí —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. Era verdad. Solo saber que no estaban solos era un subidón.

Aunque no tanto como cuando ese extraño la había visto correrse. Oh, no.

Esa había sido la experiencia más intensa de su vida. Quería volver a hacerlo pero también quería estar a solas con Draco. Necesitaba algo de consuelo por su parte, aunque no terminaba de entenderlo. Y, de repente, se echó a temblar.

—¿Draco...?

—Sí, ya lo noto. Yo te sostengo, cielo.

La ayudó a bajar del banco y la acogió entre sus brazos al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las butacas de terciopelo y la colocaba en su regazo. Le puso una manta sobre los hombros y le hizo beber agua de una botella que acercó a sus labios.

—Draco, ¿te he...?

Él le frotó un poco los brazos por encima de la manta.

—Shhh, sí. Me has complacido muchísimo. Has estado maravillosa. Perfecta.

¿Cómo sabía que era exactamente eso lo que quería oír?

—No me siento... yo misma.

—Ya, claro que no. Es normal. Has tocado fondo pero te pondrás bien. Yo te cuidaré.

¿Cuándo le habían dicho algo semejante? ¿Cuándo se lo habían dicho sintiéndolo de verdad? Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

 _«Le quiero.»_

No.

Era la experiencia en sí la que hablaba. La ligereza que notaba en la cabeza y el hecho de tocar fondo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué le vibraba el cuerpo entero al pensar en la idea? ¿Por qué tenía que morderse el labio para no decírselo?

Mierda, no podría decírselo. A él, no. Ella, no.

Contuvo las lágrimas y se prometió que se ocuparía de esto, que reflexionaría sobre este asunto, más tarde, cuando volviera a tener la cabeza en su sitio.

— Hermione, estás demasiado tensa. Venga, respiremos un poco para que te tranquilices otra vez.

—No puedo.

Draco la abrazó más fuerte hasta que notó los latidos fuertes y regulares de su corazón en el pecho.

—Claro que puedes. Mira, haz lo que yo. Inspira hondo, poquito a poco.

Le costó un poco pero hizo lo que le pedía. Al final el pulso volvió a la normalidad y la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Respirar bien la ayudaba pero lo que le iba mejor era tener su sólido cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Sus brazos alrededor y su esencia masculina envolviéndola.

Draco le acarició la espalda con suavidad y cuando llegó a la parte baja trazó círculos con los dedos. E igual que antes, sus caricias volvieron a encender el deseo.

¿Cómo podía sentir algo semejante justo después de lo que le había parecido un pequeño colapso? Estaba muy confundida pero era mucho mejor dejarse llevar por la sensación y sus caricias. Entregarse al placer que invadía su cuerpo una vez más. Entregarse a Draco.

Él le susurró al oído:

—Quiero llevarte a casa. Tengo ganas de follarte en mi cama. Vamos, preciosa.

La recorrió otra oleada de calor.

 _«Sí, en su cama. Entre sus brazos.»_

Quería hacer cualquier cosa que él deseara de ella e incluso con más fuerza que antes, cuando la tenía subida al banco de los azotes. Quería —necesitaba, mejor dicho— estar tan cerca de él como le fuera posible.

Draco la incorporó y la vistió con cariño y sumo cuidado. Una vez más, Hermione tuvo la sensación de ser amada.

En el fondo sabía que todo se debía a las dinámicas del juego de poder y a su papel como dominante, pero por ahora aceptaría cualquier cosa. Ya se aferraría a eso luego, cuando él hubiera terminado, que era algo inevitable. En su corazón sabía que las cosas buenas no solían durar para siempre.

Mientras regresaban a su casa en un taxi por las calles mojadas, a Draco le daba vueltas la cabeza. Tener a Hermione en el club había sido demasiado. Se sentía algo avergonzado. Había estado a punto de perder el control con ella; de darle la vuelta en ese banco y follársela allí mismo.

A ella le había excitado mucho que ese hombre sumiso les hubiera estado observando. Y a él, joder. No le interesaban nada los chicos pero le encantaba el exhibicionismo. No podía estar más orgulloso de la belleza y la reacción de Hermione. Se había puesto tan cachondo que apenas podía soportarlo. Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no arrimarse a su trasero —cada vez más enrojecido—, bajarse los pantalones y embestirla.

Sin embargo, se prometió que no haría nada parecido, al menos no en su primera vez en el club. A pesar de todo, algo se removió en su interior cuando ella empezó a tocar fondo. Incluso cuando ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en el banco y él tenía la mayor erección de su vida en contacto con la parte baja de su espalda. Se había vuelto extremadamente protector con ella. Y con eso también sintió la necesidad de tenerla para él solo. Era una sensación de propiedad y de un deseo que apenas podía controlar, y cada elemento hacía que el otro aumentara.

 _«Mía.»_

Gruñó. Seguía teniendo una erección tan grande que le dolía el pene, incluso.

Ella, a su lado y aún algo aturdida tras llegar al clímax, seguía sumida en el subespacio. Era demasiado bueno. No veía el momento de llegar a su casa. La miró: tenía los ojos medio cerrados, con destellos dorados que irradiaban calor bajo sus largas pestañas. Sus labios eran de un rojo intenso y estaban hinchados. Joder, era preciosa.

Se acercó, le acarició los labios carnosos con un dedo y notó un chispazo de placer cuando Hermione se lo chupó. Su boca era todo calor y suavidad, como el terciopelo. Masculló. Su sexo le transmitiría lo mismo y estaría igual de húmedo.

Introdujo una mano entre sus muslos y sonrió cuando abrió un poco los ojos y luego de par en par al recorrer sus húmedos labios menores. Ah sí, estaba empapada, como ya esperaba. Estaba preparada para él.

—No te muevas —le dijo en un tono suave. No podía resistirse a hacerlo.

El taxista no les hacía ningún caso; estaba enfrascado escuchando música cutre en la radio. Draco la miró y vio cómo se mordía el labio mientras él le introducía el dedo y empezaba a bombear. Hermione arqueó la espalda y él sacudió la cabeza, tras lo que volvió a quedarse quieta.

Esa chica era simplemente perfecta. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

Oía la dureza de su respiración entrecortada mientras seguía moviendo la mano. El pene se le hinchaba por momentos. Estaba a punto de explotar.

—Tengo que follarte pronto, preciosa —le dijo al oído con un hilo de voz.

Ella se limitó a parpadear; tal vez estaba demasiado aturdida para responder. No le importaba. Le encantaba, de hecho.

El taxi se detuvo frente a su casa y él apartó la mano. Ella suspiró, resignada. Le pagó al taxista, dándole una propina demasiado generosa. No le importaba. Solo quería llevar a Hermione a su apartamento.

Una vez dentro, la desnudó deprisa. Tuvo que detenerse y contemplarla para asimilarlo todo: sus mejillas encendidas, sus pechos, que se le antojaban hinchados, los pezones duros de un tono rojo oscuro. Deliciosa. Ardía en deseos de verla mojada entera.

Empezó a desvestirse y se desabrochó la camisa... pero se paró en seco. Sería mejor si la viera a ella con su camisa y el agua resbalando por la tela blanca. Gimió. Se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié y se lo quitó todo salvo la camisa. Hasta el dobladillo de algodón que se posaba sobre su pene le resultaba insoportable y le provocaba escalofríos de placer. Sin embargo, fue mejor aún cuando se quitó la camisa y la ayudó a ponérsela.

Aún no estaba debajo del agua y el pene le palpitaba de las ganas. Iba acorrerse de un momento a otro.

Entró en la ducha y la atrajo hacia sí.

No se la había follado allí lo suficiente y, además, ¿por qué no le había puesto una de sus camisas hasta ahora para ver cómo el agua adhería el algodón a su piel?

—Joder, Hermione, estás buenísima así. Me encanta verte la piel bajo la tela mojada y la silueta de tu cuerpo. Esto es increíble para mí. Ni siquiera puedo expresar lo que quiero hacerte...

Ella se quedó quieta, dócil, mientras él le pasaba las manos por los hombros y los pechos, que se marcaban bajo el algodón mojado. Ahora era casi transparente de lo empapado que estaba y así era como le gustaba.

Le pasó las manos bajo la camisa y por el vientre, y tembló al notarla a ella temblar. Cuando se inclinó y le succionó un pezón a través de la tela, sintió que el pene le iba a entrar en erupción de un momento a otro. Tuvo que apartarse, respirar hondo un par de veces y hacer de tripas corazón para tranquilizarse.

—Joder, Draco. Esto es... nunca había sentido nada igual.

—Me alegro de que te guste, preciosa —susurró al tiempo que volvía a cogerle los pechos con las manos, acariciándolos y masajeando sus pezones con los pulgares. Oía su respiración entrecortada y también la suya.

Se pegó más a ella y la sensación del algodón empapado y la curva de su vientre estuvieron a punto de hacerle estallar. Tuvo que parar, volver a respirar y apretar los dientes para no perder el control.

 _«Tranquilízate, tío. Tienes que relajarte un poco.»_

Se separó un poco. Así estaba preciosa, pero tenía que reducir un poco la marcha o esto terminaría en un santiamén.

Cogió una esponja grande y su pastilla de jabón favorita, la de limón y almizcle, y empezó a enjabonarla en los muslos y el vientre, debajo del dobladillo de la camisa. Le encantaba que oliera como él, aunque no sabía por qué y tampoco le importaba. Lo que sí le importaba era ver cómo se le oscurecían y endurecían los pezones bajo la tela mojada. Cómo suspiraba. La manera de mirarle con ese deseo en el rostro mientras él se lavaba también, pasándose la esponja por el pene erecto.

Se estaba aclarando cuando le dijo:

—Draco, por favor. Déjame a mí. Deja que te toque.

Él sonrió y asintió. Entonces ella cogió la alcachofa de la ducha, se arrodilló y dirigió el chorro a su vientre y luego más abajo. El agua caliente se le antojaba como mil agujas en su piel deseosa y gimió. Hermione desplazó el chorro entre sus muslos y él separó un poco más las piernas. Giró un poco la alcachofa para que el agua llegara a sus testículos.

—Ay, joder, qué bien —musitó él. El placer le sobrevenía como una ola enorme. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que no se lo llevara la corriente.

Ella le sostuvo los testículos en una mano y se los masajeó suavemente; Draco pensó que se iba a morir de placer. Lo que le hacía, el hecho de verla con su camisa, el algodón empapado adherido a su piel... La sujetó por los hombros; el pelo le caía en cascada por la espalda. Empezó amover las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás; no podía evitarlo. Ella levantó la vista con las mejillas encendidas y una mirada ardiente. Y sin apartar la vista, le cogió el pene y le acarició la punta con los labios.

—Joder, Hermione...

El placer le corría por las venas. Y cuando acogió la punta del pene entre sus cálidos y carnosos labios, le pareció que le flaqueaban las piernas. Se apoyó en las paredes de granito de la ducha e intentó respirar. Pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil; ella trazaba círculos con la lengua sobre la punta y la introducía en el agujerito para luego chuparle el pene entero y succionarlo con ganas.

— Hermione, me voy a correr si sigues así. Estoy a punto de correrme, cielo...

Pero ya había perdido el control dela situación. Ella chupaba y chupaba, introduciéndoselo hasta la garganta y luego lamiendo hasta la punta. Con una mano le tocaba la base del pene sin cesar y con la otra orientaba el chorro de agua hacia sus testículos. Iba a perder la cabeza. Empujaba las caderas hacia su boca. Tal vez con demasiada dureza, pero ella lo resistía bien.

 _«Es perfecto...»_

El placer aumentaba de un modo agudo y casi doloroso. Ella le seguía estimulando sin tregua, como él había hecho con ella. Y al cabo de un momento llegó al límite con el frágil hilo que le unía a la cordura. Al borde del control, del orgasmo y de ella.

Al correrse gritó su nombre, una y otra vez. Empujó las caderas hacia ella de nuevo. Ella chupaba tan fuerte que le dolía pero al mismo tiempo le parecía maravilloso. Nunca se había corrido con tanta fuerza. Cuando terminó notó que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Hermione se incorporó y le ayudó a sentarse en el banco de obra que había dentro de la ducha. Jadeaba e intentaba por todos los medios respirar con normalidad.

Y era ella quien le tranquilizaba, allí sentada a su lado en el banco mientras el agua caía a su alrededor; caía sobre la camisa de algodón pegada a su cuerpo, a su piel desnuda en forma de minúsculos riachuelos.

Hermione acariciaba con ambas manos sus hombros y las mejillas. Sus caricias eran... delicadas y tiernas. Tardó un momento en reconocerlas.

Se le antojaba muy extraño que una mujer le tocara de ese modo. No solía permitirlo. Era algo demasiado íntimo; estaba fuera de los límites de los papeles de dominante y sumisa. Los límites del juego de poder. El juego de poder en el que él era el dominante. Y no es que ella estuviera comportándose como dominante ahora, pero lo cierto era que Draco había bajado la guardia de algún modo. Por Hermione. Ella le había llevado a ese estado. E iba mucho más allá del placer que sentía con su tacto y mirándola. Era... simplemente por ella.

Nunca le había pasado antes. Que una mujer le redujera a... esto. Un hombre que no podía ejercer control alguno sobre sus deseos. Sobre su propio placer.

Emoción.

Le entró un poco de pánico, pero hasta eso era una vaga sombra al límite de la consciencia, tras el placer puro que aún sentía en su organismo. No podía creérselo. Estaba demasiado agotado para pensar en eso. Y se sentía tan increíblemente bien tras ese primer momento de sorpresa que en realidad no le importaba.

Nada era tan bueno como Hermione. Nada. Solamente podía pensar en ella. Lo único que quería. Era demasiado buena para él para caer en la cuenta de que nunca había tenido esos pensamientos antes.

 _«_ Hermione _.»_

Por primera vez no quería nada —ni a nadie— más.

* * *

Buenas! como andan por acá? Quiero contarles que me faltan 50 hojas para terminar de adaptar esta historia:) así que voy a tratar de subir mas de una vez a la semana, pero el día fijo es el domingo a esta hora :D yyy estoy pensando en adaptar una historia nueva, que prefieren? de época o actual?

Bueno volviendo a nuestra historia, que creen? se acerca el casamiento? se van a confesar su amor? Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos ajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y que me cuenten que opinan, mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y a los que comentan también, como siempre les digo tienen un lugar en mi

Besos, Isa.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Once**

Hermione se despertó a oscuras; el corazón le latía con fuerza. Tardó un momento en recobrar la compostura y recordar dónde estaba. Y en cuanto lo hizo, recordó el motivo por el cual el corazón le latía desbocado y le entró el pánico.

Le amaba.

Imposible pero cierto. Maldita sea.

Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando. A ella no. Y estaba claro que no podía ser por él.

Draco era un chico inalcanzable. Ya debería saberlo. Lo sabía, de hecho, pero la noche anterior había estado demasiado aturdida como para hacer nada al respecto. Para él, esto no eran más que juegos y risas. Un juego serio pero un juego al fin y al cabo. Draco había sido muy claro con ella desde el principio. Y ella pensaba que también lo había dejado todo claro. Nada de relaciones. No quería volver a abrir su corazón. No arriesgaría más con sus emociones. Y ahora estas emociones habían estallado, llegando de un modo mucho más profundo a su corazón que antes. ¿Cómo creía que podría hacerlo —llegar a este tipo de extremos sexuales— sin que su corazón se viera involucrado?

Era una insensata.

Le quería.

Pronto Draco sabría que le pasaba algo. Era muy perspicaz; eso explicaba por qué era tan bueno como dominante. No obstante, eso no la tranquilizaba nada ahora mismo.

Dejó caer las manos en el regazo y miró a través de los ventanales la oscura noche en la ciudad. De las calles provenía luz; era un débil resplandor ambarino y plateado que iluminaba tenuemente las nubes que cubrían el cielo. De repente se sintió sola, como si caminara por esas calles mojadas y oscuras envueltas en la típica humedad de Seattle. Increíblemente sola. Y a pesar de todo le entraron ganas de marcharse. De levantarse, vestirse y salir sin hacer ruido antes de que Draco se despertara y se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo horrible.

Así era como se sentía. Como si estuviera... enferma.

Gimió y se abrazó.

—¿ Hermione?

Mierda.

La voz de Draco estaba impregnada de sueño. No quería mirarle porque sabía que todo habría terminado. Sentiría demasiado y pasarían dos cosas: o se lo contaba, cosa que sería un desastre absoluto, o bien tendría que marcharse. Tendría que hacerlo; marcharse y no volver nunca más.

Notó una punzada en el pecho con solo pensarlo.

— Hermione —repitió—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

—No —se limitó a contestar ella.

No sabía qué más decir. No creía que su voz permaneciera firme mucho tiempo más.

—Acércate —dijo él, al tiempo que se sentaba y alargaba el brazo hacia ella.

Hermione se zafó de él.

—¿ Hermione? —Oía la confusión en su voz—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Ya lo había fastidiado. Acababa de meter la pata con Draco al enamorarse de él. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y con él, pero por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender. En su interior todo era caos y oscuridad.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo —insistió.

—¿Para que puedas hacer tu trabajo? —preguntó con un deje de amargura. No podía evitarlo. No quería darse la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué? No. Yo... Dime qué está pasando.

—No lo sé. Es eso. Mierda. Quizá sí lo sé. Tal vez soy demasiado consciente de que todo esto se basa en ti y en tu papel como dominante y en mi papel como la pequeña sumisa.

—Nunca te he visto así, ya lo sabes. Bueno, pensaba que lo sabías.

—De acuerdo, quizá no. Pero tú sí te ves de ese modo. Y lo que necesito saber es si... ¿Hay algo más allá de eso, Draco?

Tragó saliva. ¿De verdad acababa de preguntarle eso?

Se quedó callado tanto rato que empezó a tener miedo. Quizá le había presionado demasiado. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle que se fuera? En parte, quería que lo hiciera. Por otro lado, quería que la abrazara y le pidiera que se quedara con él. Para siempre.

 _«No seas imbécil.»_

Le dolía la barriga y notaba punzadas en el corazón.

—Joder, Hermione.

Ya estaba. Ella apartó las sábanas e hizo el amago de levantarse pero él le cogió el brazo y la obligó a mirarle.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Entonces la embargó la rabia en una furiosa oleada. En realidad era una mezcla de ira, miedo y sentimiento de pérdida. No podía hacerlo.

—Me marcho, Draco.

Incluso en la penumbra reparó en cómo le cambió la cara al soltarla.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No te retendré aquí contra tu voluntad —le dijo en un tono regular y cuidadoso.

—Claro que no, porque el famoso Draco Malfoy no haría nada que infringiera el credo de seguridad consensuado. ¿Pero tampoco harías nada que dejara entrar a nadie, verdad?

Él se la quedó mirando; la sorpresa era patente en su rostro. Ella también estaba sorprendida. Entonces él frunció el ceño y le dijo en una voz tan baja que apenas le oía:

—No.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que tienes razón. —Hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Y es... Nunca me había dado cuenta de que... es un fallo que tengo. Lo considero algo necesario. Sigo pensando que es así en gran parte. Tal vez. Mierda, ya no lo sé, Hermione.

Ella no pudo evitar enternecerse un poco al captar ese tono despectivo hacia sí mismo; la confusión sincera en su voz.

—No sé qué me pasa —reconoció—, pero tiene que ver contigo. Y no me gusta; eso sí que te lo diré. No lo entiendo. Esta noche, al llegar aquí...me ha pasado algo. —Calló y sacudió la cabeza—. Era distinto. Nuevo. No sé si quiero pensar mucho en eso. A la hora de acostarnos decidí que era mejor que no. Pero si la alternativa es que te marches de aquí ahora mismo, entonces pensaré en ello. Haré todo lo que pueda para averiguarlo.

—Draco... Lo siento.

—¿El qué?

—Ser tan cabrona con esto cuando yo me siento del mismo modo. Hay algo que está cambiando en mí y me asusta. Por eso quería marcharme.

—¿Y aún quieres irte?

—No. Ahora que sé que me quieres aquí, no. A pesar de... de esto, sea lo que sea.

—De acuerdo. Está bien.

Él alargó el brazo hacia ella; esta vez Hermione accedió y se acercó. Su corazón era como un martillito que repiqueteaba en su pecho. Sin embargo, lo dejaría así. Era un poco más fácil sabiendo que él estaba igual de confundido que Hermione por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Permanecieron callados tanto tiempo que ella empezó a preguntarse si se había quedado dormido. Justo entonces se movió y se tumbó de espaldas, arrastrándola consigo hasta que estuvo encima de él: vientre sobre vientre, sus senos oprimidos por su duro pecho. Notaba sus músculos, incluso, y el leve movimiento de su erección entre sus muslos. Dio un grito ahogado al sentir que el deseo volvía a llegar a su orilla, como una ola imparable. Igual de líquido, igual de fuerte.

—Draco...

—Shhh. Bésame —le dijo con dulzura.

La manera en que lo dijo le provocó otra oleada de calor en la piel que se filtró en su corazón. Él le atrajo la cabeza hacia sus labios con las manos en sus mejillas. Cuando la besó fue increíblemente tierno. Sus labios rozaron los suyos con delicadeza, sin apenas tocarla. Sintió un suave temblor de deseo que provocó otra corriente de anhelo tras esa primera oleada de pasión. Sin embargo, esta era diferente. Igual de intensa pero de un modo completamente distinto. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Ambos habían reconocido algo. Ambos se habían abierto al otro.

Pero con la boca de Draco en la suya, con su lengua tanteando y explorando con ternura, no podía pensar en lo aterrador que era todo. Lo único que podía hacer era ceder. Dejarse llevar por su beso y por él. Por la conexión aún tenue y frágil que sentía entre los dos. Suspiró y oyó la respiración entrecortada de Draco entre sus labios mientras él levantaba las caderas y presionaba con su erección su monte de Venus cada vez más húmedo. Hermione separó las piernas y permitió que la punta del pene se deslizara a lo largo de su sexo. Esa sensación era puro placer: el toque aterciopelado de su pene en su clítoris y saber que era él.

Draco.

Él empezó a moverse, a arquear la espalda y a separarse un poco para que su pene quedara atrapado entre los pliegues mojados de su piel, se desplazara sobre su clítoris y volviera a perderse entre sus labios. Seguía sin soltarla mientras la besaba y le acariciaba la mejilla. Con la otra mano le tocaba suavemente un pecho con la palma, y su roce despertó nuevas sensaciones. Hermione cambió un poco de postura para que él pudiera abarcar el seno con toda la mano, que rozó el pezón al momento con las yemas de los dedos. Como el resto de movimientos —caderas, pene y boca— eran terriblemente suaves, aprovechó para pellizcarle el pezón.

Ella dio un grito ahogado. Se sumió en el dolor que no era siquiera dolor sino una especie de placer más intenso. Un placer que se mezclaba con la ternura de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. De su boca, de la cadencia de sus caderas y de la leve presión de su pene. Unos movimientos que se acoplaban.

Perfectos.

Ella llevó las caderas hacia las suyas y presionó su dura erección. Él seguía besándola una y otra vez, jugando con la lengua. Y la tortura del pezón le provocaba unas sensaciones increíbles. El placer iba en aumento y se notaba cierta tirantez en el sexo, en el vientre y en los pechos. Ella siguió moviendo las caderas al compás que marcaban las suyas.

Draco separó la boca de la suya lo suficiente para murmurar:

—Córrete, preciosa.

Y así lo hizo. Llegó al orgasmo temblando mientras el clímax se repartía por todo su cuerpo, provocado por la dura presión de su pene en el clítoris. Se corrió, gimiendo y jadeando, con el mero roce de su piel. Entonces a él le faltaron manos para tocarla; le acarició la espalda, las nalgas, los muslos. Y cada caricia le provocaba otra oleada de sensaciones. Seguía temblando con los efectos del clímax cuando él cogió un condón, se lo puso y la levantó.

—Venga, Hermione —le dijo con una voz impregnada de deseo.

La sujetaba con las manos en su cintura. Ella le miró a los ojos: eran dos puntitos que brillaban en la penumbra dela habitación. Aguardó a su señal, a su orden. Y cuando él le hizo la señal con un movimiento de barbilla, ella bajó y se colocó encima.

—Oh...

No pudo evitar gemir cuando él se introdujo en ella y notó su piel dura y cálida cada vez más adentro. Draco seguía aferrado a su cintura y ahora empezaba a subirla y a levantarla con sus fuertes brazos; encajándola con fuerza en su pene. A ella le encantaba que, aun estando encima de él, Draco estuviera al mando y marcara el ritmo. Le provocaba placer al tiempo que reclamaba el suyo. Y mientras él levantaba las caderas con fuerza, la ternura dejó paso a una necesidad primitiva.

—Joder, Hermione —dijo entre jadeos—, necesito estar así, dentro de ti.

—Sí, Draco...

—Quiero que vuelvas a correrte. Córrete para mí.

Ella se llevó una mano al clítoris y volvió a invadirla una fuerte sensación.

—Me encanta —murmuró ella, abrumada por la impresión: su pene, sus dedos, sus órdenes.

—Venga, preciosa —gimió él mientras empujaba las caderas hacia arriba para penetrarla y volver a sacarla—. Hazlo. Córrete.

Ella empezó a trazar círculos con los dedos y movió las caderas para que su pene rozara su punto G. Y con un grito, volvió a correrse.

—¡Draco! ¡Ah!

Hermione temblaba, aún tocándose y moviéndose encima de él. Apretaba su pene con el sexo.

—Ah, Hermione... —Él se incorporó un poco y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas—. Joder, cielo...

Entonces la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y la abrazó.

—Qué bien... Me gusta mucho... —musitó con la boca en su pelo.

Y de repente regresó esa ternura, más fuerte que nunca, así, mientras la abrazaba. Jadeantes, la piel de ambos estaba perlada de sudor. Su pene iba perdiendo tersura en su interior, pero ella no quería soltarle. No quería que sus cuerpos se separaran. Draco la besó en la mejilla, la garganta; sus labios acariciaban su piel con ternura, y ella sintió que cada roce era una especie de confirmación delo que había entre ellos. No quería ponerle nombre pero era «algo».

Se quedaron ahí tumbados unos minutos y ella se quedó dormida un rato, encima de él; dos cuerpos fundidos en uno. Era genial poder dormir un rato y despertarse tan cerca de él.

…..-…-…..

El sol empezaba a salir, tiñendo las nubes del otro lado de la ventana de naranja, rosa y dorado, como si el cielo fuera una acuarela. Suspiró, feliz, volvió a mirarle, acomodó el rostro en su cuello e inspiró. Él se despertó y la apretó con los brazos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, incluso durmiendo, no la había soltado.

Volvió a notar algo en el pecho; su corazón latía con algo que iba más allá del placer.

—Cielo —murmuró Draco—. Mi niña...

Y eso bastó para volver a despertar el deseo en ella. Su pene se endureció de repente y ella separó las piernas para él. Draco se movió lo justo para coger otro condón de la cajita lacada y ponérselo. Y volvió a estar dentro de ella, aunque esta vez el sexo fue más tierno y aletargado por el sueño. El dulce movimiento de sus caderas y las de ella. Los gemidos de él y sus suspiros. La sensación fue aumentando poquito a poco hasta que, al final, alcanzaron ese punto juntos, gritaron y cayeron abatidos en la cama una vez más.

Él la besó en la mejilla, el pelo y la mandíbula. Eran besos suaves y encantadores. Hermione inspiró hondo para percibir el olor de su piel, del sexo y delos dos juntos.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello y notó el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. El ritmo regular de su corazón. Una sensación de conexión.

En parte quería seguir asustada, pero estaba tan a gusto ahora. Esto era maravilloso y no podía negárselo.

 _«Deja que sea así de momento.»_

En realidad tampoco podía hacer nada. Se sentía indefensa ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Lo que sentía silenció todas las alarmas, al menos por el momento. Y ella se permitió el lujo de ceder. De ceder ante las órdenes de Draco y ante el placer de estar con él e incluso de entregarse al miedo de estar enamorada de él. Tampoco tenía que hacer nada al respecto; ni siquiera sabía explicarle cómo se sentía. No importaba lo fuerte que fuera; era algo que podía mantener en secreto.

…-…..-…-….

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Draco. El secreto era cada vez más difícil de mantener. No se lo había contado a Ginny; nunca había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, ni siquiera a sí misma. Tenía miedo de hacerlo y que todo se volviera más real.

Permitir que ese pensamiento le pasara por la cabeza era ya demasiado real. Eso y estar con él.

Había estado dibujándole. Y dibujando la ciudad; las nubes suspendidas sobre la bahía de Elliott, que veía a través de las ventanas de su apartamento. Las montañas en la lejanía. Un cuenco con fruta en la mesa de la cocina.

Había encontrado algunos carboncillos y un bloc de dibujo. No se había atrevido a buscar las pinturas. Era demasiado pronto. Se sentía algo insegura respecto al hecho de ceder ante esa necesidad, ese deseo. Era demasiado... indulgente.

Pero sabía que era por Draco. Por el modo en que la hacía sentir... hacia él y hacía sí misma. Él empezaba a hacer que se cuestionara las antiguas ideas —ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban pasadas de moda— sobre su vida y lo que debería hacer. Sobre algunas de las decisiones que había tomado. El modo en que se reprimía siempre porque tenía miedo de lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella. Sus padres, sobre todo. Algo ridículo, sí, porque era una mujer hecha y derecha. Pero la relación con Ron no la había ayudado precisamente y fue ella quien lo había permitido. Permitió que Ron y sus prejuicios sobre ella influyeran en su manera de pensar.

Tal vez no fuera esa mujer fuerte que creía ser. O quizá no estaba pensando con claridad acerca de nada de esto. Tal vez debiera dejar los carboncillos a un lado y olvidarse de la pintura...

Estaba frente a los ventanales de su despacho, con la mirada puesta en la lluvia que caía en la ciudad, y dejó que eso aliviara sus pensamientos enmarañados. Los coches pasaban salpicando en las aceras; algunos paraguas salpimentaban las calles. En parte quería estar allí, notando la humedad del aire de Seattle con esa pizca de sal del océano procedente de la bahía. El olor de la ciudad bajo la lluvia la hacía sentir como en casa. Cómoda ya gusto incluso en medio de una tormenta. Le encantaba la sensación de calidez del abrigo, con el aire húmedo que le enfriaba los pies a través de las botas.

Se estremeció. Estar fuera con ese clima de febrero no era lo único que deseaba. También deseaba a Draco.

Siempre Draco.

Se apartó de los ventanales y volvió a sentarse en su silla al tiempo que cogía el móvil. ¿Habría quizás algún mensaje de él? A veces le mandaba mensajes picantes durante el día cuando no estaba en los juzgados. O a veces incluso cuando sí lo estaba, algo que se le antojaba particularmente malvado. Unas pocas palabras suyas podían conseguir que se acalorara al instante. Podían calentar su anhelante corazón.

Mierda, no le gustaba nada sentir ese anhelo. No era de ese tipo de chicas, nunca lo había sido, pero con Draco no podía evitarlo.

Las últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas a la par que difíciles; un tipo delicioso de tortura que nunca antes había sentido. Pasaban juntos casi cada noche y los fines de semana. Las noches que no le veía procuraba mantenerse ocupada. Se había llevado trabajo a casa algunas veces, había quedado con Ginny o paseado por su librería favorita.

Sin embargo, era como si cada momento que no estaba con Draco pasara muy lejos. Se sentía desapegada y desconectada de todo salvo de él.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, Ginny supo que algo le pasaba, pero no le dijo nada. Y Hermione no la había llamado muy a menudo. Sabía que Ginny no esperaría siempre a que ella se lo soltara, así que era mejor evitarla de momento. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar con eso dentro. Cada noche que pasaba con él tenía miedo de estallar y contárselo. Se sentía algo decepcionada y aliviada al mismo tiempo porque no la había vuelto a llevar al Pleasure Dome.

Allí todo era demasiado intenso. Estaba segura de que si iban, se sumiría demasiado en el subespacio para controlar el secreto; las palabras saldrían solas y su secreto quedaría expuesto. No podía hacer algo así. Si se lo decía, ambos tendrían que enfrentarse al tema y todo habría terminado. No podía evitar remontarse a la última vez que le había revelado un secreto a un hombre: cuando le contó a Ron sus deseos más oscuros. Eso fue el fin de todo; algo que ya le había estado bien porque él no era nada adecuado para ella. Pero el caso era que no podía revelar algo así, sabía que debía guardárselo para sí.

Suspiró, dejó el teléfono en la mesa y abrió el informe en el que estaba trabajando en el ordenador. Era viernes y se suponía que debía entregarlo el lunes por la tarde. Si no recobraba la compostura y trabajaba un poco, el lunes sería un día infernal. Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse. Al final, su cerebro empezó a activarse y se sumergió en la tarea.

Eran casi las cinco cuando sonó un pitido en el móvil: tenía un mensaje. Se alisó el pelo con la palma de la mano; el corazón le latía con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tal vez no fuera un mensaje de él.

Pero lo era.

 _Esta noche en mi casa. A las siete en punto._

Ella sonrió para sus adentros. No habían hablado de verse esa noche; creía recordar que le había dicho que tenía planes con su amigo Theo. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, recibió otro mensaje.

 _Da igual. No puedo esperar más. Ven a mi despacho a las seis._

Sonrió aún más y notó que la calidez la embargaba por completo. Se le endurecieron los pezones debajo del sujetador de encaje.

Una hora. Pasaría una hora entera hasta verle y entonces, ¿quién sabía lo que podría pasar?

Eso le encantaba. Le gustaba muchísimo que la tuviera en vilo. En parte le sorprendía no sentirse ofendida por eso mismo. Tal vez la antigua Hermione se hubiera sentido así, pero Draco le demostraba que ceder el poder por voluntad propia no equivalía a ser débil.

Y eso fue toda una revelación. Fue una liberación, tal como él ya le sugirió cuando se reencontraron. Entonces no le creyó, pero estas semanas con él habían cambiado mucho su forma de pensar.

No esperaba que esa relación con Draco trajera consigo ese descubrimiento. Mirando hacia atrás, al principio no sabía qué podía esperar. Quizás una relación informal con su amor platónico. Una incursión en sus fantasías más oscuras. Nunca había pensado que se enamoraría así, de pies a cabeza. Que en cada despertar la avasallarían pensamientos sobre él.

Sexo con Draco. La gran cama de Draco. El hermoso cuerpo de Draco. Su piel aterciopelada. Las órdenes que dictaba con sus manos y con su voz.

 _«Draco.»_

Una hora más...

* * *

Buenas! como están? yo contenta porque pude cumplirles con otro capi jajaja :) quiero contarles que ya estamos a la mitad de la historia y nos quedan unos 6 capis más y el epilogo... Espero que disfruten el capi y que me cuenten que opinan en los comentarios :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan!

Como ya verán se están confesando su amor- muy a su manera- jajaja

En respuesta a lady-werempire el libro se llama igual que el fic, no lo cambié porque no se me ocurría un buen nombre jajaja y la autora está al comienzo de los capis, Besos.

Y quiero contarles además que capaz en el próximo capi venga incluido un adelanto del próximo fic ;)

Besos, Isa.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Doce**

Draco miró el reloj por décima vez en lo que iba de hora. Seis menos cinco.

Unos minutos más y Hermione estaría con él.

Había dejado de cuestionarse el anhelo que sentía por ella. Había pactado consigo mismo que no hacía falta que lo entendiera para disfrutarlo. Muy en el fondo era consciente de que estaba evitando algo. Simplemente optó por no analizarlo con detenimiento.

Y Hermione era una mujer sorprendente. ¿Por qué no debería disfrutarla? Era increíblemente atractiva. Tan inteligente como él, tal vez más, algo que no solía encontrar. Y el sexo... La perversión y el juego de poder estaban siempre ahí.

Incluso cuando simplemente hacían el amor, sin todos los extras, la dinámica estaba presente. Claro que quizás eso sería siempre así por ser él quien era y cómo había sido casi toda su vida adulta. Pero en parte también era por Hermione y por la manera como respondía. Sus ganas deliberación eran muy fuertes y eso le encantaba. Sin embargo, no era algo tan importante para él como solía serlo.

Hermione tenía razón cuando le acusó de usar los juegos sexuales para mantener a las personas a cierta distancia. Tenía que reconocerlo. Podía admitir, incluso, que seguía haciéndolo con ella hasta cierto punto. Pero había conseguido penetrar entre las rendijas de su armadura y llegar a su corazón. Había demasiadas cosas buenas entre ambos.

El sexo y la conversación, por ejemplo. Podía pasarse horas hablando con ella. A menudo lo hacían y permanecían despiertos de madrugada después de hacer el amor. O en una perezosa mañana de domingo. A veces simplemente se hacían compañía, sin hablar, el uno al lado del otro; algo que aún era más raro.

Daba miedo si lo pensaba, de modo que no solía pensar. No mucho, al menos. Pero ahora mismo, mientras esperaba a que entrara por la puerta, no pudo evitarlo.

Llegaría en cualquier momento. Sintió una punzada de nerviosismo. Era una expectativa que iba más allá de su pene cada vez más erecto. La idea de hacer que se inclinara encima de su mesa.

 _«Céntrate en el sexo, en el juego de poder.»_

Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y se frotó distraídamente la barba que solía aparecer al final del día. Necesitaba esa sensación que le hiciera volver a la Tierra.

 _«Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.» «La pierdo por una mujer.»_

Por Hermione. Algunos días le costaba más mantenerse a raya.

Llamaron a la puerta y al poco entró ella. Estaba preciosa con una de las faldas ajustadas que llevaba y que le sentaban como un guante. La pieza era de una delicada lana roja. Le gustaba que no fuera básica y negra, o de tonos neutros como solía llevar la gente en las oficinas. Las que ella solía llevar. Era como si supiera que iba a llamarla hoy.

Como si se hubiera puesto esa falda endiabladamente seductora para él.

Quizá lo había hecho. Ella sonrió y él se recostó en su butaca, haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla para que se le acercara.

Ya se le había puesto dura.

 _«Contrólate, colega.»_

Pero a medida que se acercaba, se quedó fascinado con el movimiento de sus caderas. El contraste de la falda ajustada y erótica con la camisa blanca y remilgada que llevaba. Con lo increíblemente atractivas que eran sus piernas con esas medias negras y los zapatos de tacón negros.

—Draco...

— Hermione. —Hizo una pausa para mirarla bien. Le encantaba que estuviera nerviosa por su escrutinio. Le gustaba todo de ella—. Qué hermosa eres —murmuró antes de alargar el brazo y cogerle la mano.

 _«Piensa solamente en el sexo y en qué tacto tiene...»_

La sentó en su regazo. Notaba su trasero suave sobre las piernas. Había demasiada tela por medio, pero estaban en su despacho y una de sus reglas era nunca desnudarla del todo allí. Ya resultaba arriesgado con la puerta cerrada con llave. Si alguien llamaba, podían recomponerse en cuestión de segundos. Nunca la había desnudado en la oficina, aunque lo único que deseaba entonces era tenerla ahí desnuda, separarle las piernas y empezar a lamerla hasta que llegara al orgasmo. Sintió una oleada de deseo en el pene con solo pensarlo.

 _«Sí, céntrate solo en eso.»_

Le encantaba hacerle sexo oral. No se cansaba nunca del dulce sabor de su piel y de que se corriera con solo usar la boca. Era una de sus cosas favoritas, y parecía que de ella también, lo que lo hacía más excitante aún.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le preguntó Draco mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la sostenía lo justo para que notara que él estaba al mando. Por fin volvía a estarlo, con su cálido cuerpo en el regazo que lo excitaba cada vez más.

—Pues... bien.

—¿Bien?

—Hasta que me has enviado el mensaje.

—¿Ah? ¿No te ha gustado? —Bajó una mano y le pellizcó la cara interior del muslo.

—¡Oh! Es que... casi no podía esperar a estar aquí contigo. No me podía concentrar en nada más.

Él sonrió.

—Buena respuesta. ¿Y qué es lo que querías de mí, Hermione?

Ella suspiró.

—Todo.

Una vez más sintió el placer en su interior: en el vientre y en el pene.

—Ah, eres perfecta.

Y era verdad. Era perfecta.

Hermione se le abalanzó; ella y sus senos de curvas sinuosas bajo la camisa de seda. Juraría que notaba cómo empezaba a aumentar el calor en su sexo, incluso a través de las capas de tela de las medias, la falda y sus pantalones.

Menuda tortura. No resistiría ni un segundo más.

—Levántate para mí, Hermione.

Lo hizo sin mediar palabra. Si ella supiera lo sumisa que se volvía con él cuando le insinuaba siquiera un juego de roles... Era automático y le encantaba.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó, y ella obedeció—. Quítate los zapatos. Muy bien.

Metió las manos debajo de su falda y le bajó las medias. Luego le subió la falda hasta la cintura y descubrió que no llevaba braguitas.

—Genial. Inclínate y apóyate en la mesa. Ahora separa esas piernas tan bonitas para mí.

Hizo lo que le pedía; se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose hasta que Draco alcanzó a ver sus labios rosados, que brillaban por lo húmeda que estaba. Se le hizo la boca agua. Le acarició el trasero desnudo y notó su escalofrío. Cuando introdujo sus dedos entre los suaves pliegues del sexo, vio que estaba completamente mojada. Notó que le latía el pene.

—Inclínate un poco más... Sí, así.

Levantó el culo y su sexo quedó abierto para él. Aún sentado, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le sujetó las piernas para poder hincarle el diente.

Tenía un sabor salado, como el mar y el néctar puro del deseo. Le dio un lametón a la vagina y ella empezó a gemir al instante.

Él se retiró un poco.

—No te muevas, Hermione.

Volvió a acercarse y la chupó de nuevo. Ella tensó los muslos —notó cómo se tensaba entera—, pero también sabía que eso significaba que estaba a punto de correrse. Entonces siguió chupando y lamiendo sin cesar. Con los pulgares la acariciaba por dentro, desplazándolos hacia arriba para presionar ese duro botón del clítoris. Ella gimió con delicadeza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para acercársele.

—Draco...

Él siguió lamiéndola e introduciéndole la lengua más adentro.

—Estoy a punto de correrme —susurró.

Él se apartó, deteniéndose lo justo para posar una mano sobre su trasero.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, a sabiendas delo que iba a hacerle, y separó las piernas aún más. Y con sus dedos aún mojados con su flujo, le introdujo uno en el ano.

—Ah... —exclamó con un hilo de voz mientras él le metía el dedo—. Me encanta...

Siguió presionando con el dedo y volvió a lamer y a succionar sus suaves labios, uno a uno. Cuando le presionó el clítoris con la otra mano, Hermione explotó: la vagina se le empapó por completo al tiempo que contraía el ano. Le temblaban las piernas.

Draco la tenía tan dura que casi se corrió con solo notar su clímax y sentirla textura aterciopelada de Hermione, de su vagina y su trasero a la vez.

 _«Mierda. Tranquilízate.»_

Pero el corazón le latía desbocado como a miles de kilómetros por hora. Estaba perdiendo el control que tanto se preciaba en mantener. Si no dejaba de tocarla, se correría allí mismo, como un adolescente con su primer rollo.

Se apartó de ella, atreviéndose a dejar una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Su respiración era tan entrecortada como la de ella.

—Vístete —le dijo con la voz áspera, mientras se levantaba y le recogía las medias del suelo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle y captó la confusión en sus ojos marrones, junto con la expresión nebulosa del clímax, pero no podía explicarse.

En cuestión de segundos, Hermione volvió a ponerse las medias y los zapatos y la falda volvía a ceñírsele alrededor de las caderas. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Draco, ¿estás...? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. No. Quiero salir de aquí. No puedo aguantarlo, joder. Necesito estar dentro de ti. No veo el momento detenerte en casa. —La atrajo hacia sí, le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre el pene erecto. En contacto con su mejilla ardiente le susurró—: Pienso follarte en el coche. Ponte el abrigo.

La oyó tragar saliva. No le dijo nada pero cuando la miró a los ojos vio en ellos sus ganas, que eran casi tan fuertes como las suyas. Hermione asintió en silencio.

Lo que tardaron en coger los abrigos y los maletines les pareció una eternidad. Luego bajaron y salieron a la calle, se dirigieron al aparcamiento de al lado y subieron al ascensor para coger el coche.

Draco había aparcado en la cuarta planta. No estaba completamente vacía; algunos coches estaban saliendo en aquel momento del edificio porque la mayoría de las personas salían de trabajar. Estaba oscureciendo a marchas forzadas, aunque a él no le importaba.

Solo quería poseerla.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante de su BMW plateado y ella subió.

—Echa el asiento todo lo atrás que puedas —le dijo mientras se inclinaba para coger un paquete de preservativos de la guantera—. Y quítate las medias otra vez.

Y de nuevo ella obedeció todas sus órdenes. Su subordinación lo hacía todo mejor, como su sumisión y su confianza.

Junto al coche, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró a los asientos traseros, tras lo cual miró alrededor. No había nadie por ahí. Por lo menos, no ahora. Aunque estaba demasiado excitado para que le importara. Además, estaba la emoción añadida del exhibicionismo, si bien no había nadie cerca de momento, algo que sí sucedía cuando jugaba en el Pleasure Dome.

Se dirigió al asiento del conductor, subió, accionó una palanquita y esperó a que el asiento se echara hacia atrás del todo. Luego reclinó el respaldo hasta que estuvo completamente horizontal. Se desabrochó los pantalones, se sacó el pene y se puso el preservativo de inmediato. El mero roce de los dedos era casi imposible de soportar.

—Ven aquí, cielo.

Alargó el brazo hacia Hermione.

Mientras se colocaba encima de él, Draco reparó en lo brillantes que tenía los ojos. Estaba en pleno subespacio. No dejarla hablar mucho solía provocarle ese efecto; aunque la hubiera tocado en su mesa hacía un rato, seguía sumida en ese estado y cada vez se sumergía más en él. Era algo precioso. Pero apenas podía pensar en eso ahora. De hecho no podía pensar en nada mientras ella le montaba, ahorcajadas, y se le subía la falda hasta la cintura.

—Quédate aquí, Hermione. Solo quiero... follarte. —Levantó las caderas y la penetró. El placer lo invadió al momento—. Ah, joder. Qué bien, Hermione. No te muevas o me correré.

Contuvo la respiración con el pene latiendo en su interior. Tras un rato y unas respiraciones largas y reposadas para tranquilizarse, ella preguntó:

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—Quiero... ¿Me dejarás que te folle yo a ti?

Era fabuloso que le preguntara eso, aunque aún estuviera en el subespacio. Seguía ahí a pesar de lo que acababa de hacerle.

—Me vas a matar, preciosa. Pero sí, fóllame.

Ella le sonrió y se mordió el labio al tiempo que presionaba encima de su pene.

—Ah...

El placer era como una corriente eléctrica, palpitante y vibrante, que notaba dentro del vientre.

—Espera —le pidió, sujetándola por la cintura mientras inspiraba hondo. Intentaba tranquilizarse otra vez—. De acuerdo —dijo, al final.

Ella empezó a moverse y a inclinarlas caderas. Su sexo era como un cálido envoltorio a su alrededor que le apresaba el pene. Subía y bajaba hasta que él empezó a marearse, incluso, como cegado por tanto movimiento.

El placer aumentó tanto que casi le dolía en el pene, los testículos y el pecho.

— Hermione...

Ella aceleró el ritmo y empezó a cabalgarle con pasión. Estaba tan guapa que no podía soportarlo. Sus mejillas, encendidas, y sus labios, rojos. El olor a clímax femenino de antes.

Contuvo la respiración y el orgasmo, y alargó la mano para pellizcarle el clítoris.

—¡Ay, Draco!

Y entonces ella volvió a correrse. Y él con ella; su sexo le apretaba y era ya demasiado difícil de aguantar.

— Hermione... ¡Joder!

Llegó al orgasmo con tanta fuerza que temblaba. Una oleada de placer fluía en su interior y en su pecho... ¿qué había? No podía pensar. Estaba algo aturdido por la sensación y por notar a Kara derrumbándose entre sus brazos.

Acababa de pasarle algo a él, pero no sabía qué era. Con Hermione siempre le pasaba algo nuevo. Con las experiencias que vivían juntos y sus... sentimientos hacia ella.

La abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí; notaba su calidez y su respiración entrecortada en el pecho. Era una sensación muy agradable aun habiéndose corrido ya. Le pareció que era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca en la vida. Y en cuanto al sexo había algo...

No, no era por el sexo. Era increíble y los mantenía unidos, sí, pero en parte era maravilloso por lo que les pasaba a ambos entre sesión y sesión.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería averiguar qué le pasaba porque había algo nuevo y raro que le costaba comprender. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía bien al estar con ella.

 _«De momento, colega.»_

Sí, de momento. Y durante el trayecto que aún les quedaba por recorrer.

¿Alguna vez había pensado en una mujer en esos términos? ¿Había estado con alguien con quien se planteara algo que durara más de una semana? ¿O un mes, ya puestos?

Había intentado mantener una relación algunas veces, pero no le había funcionado. No había ido bien porque no había pensado en un futuro juntos. Sus planes no iban más allá de una escapada de fin de semana preparada con varios días de antelación. O una velada en el Pleasure Dome.

Tenía treinta y un años; tal vez y afuera el momento, incluso para él.

—¿Draco?

—¿Mhhh? Lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Estás incómoda, cielo? ¿Quieres moverte un poco?

—No estoy muy cómoda, pero no quiero moverme.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él notó algo en el pecho.

—Oye, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar? —le preguntó. No estaba listo para llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

—Pues sí. De hecho me muero de hambre.

—Perfecto. Está bien. Pues vamos a tomar algo.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha sido... maravilloso.

Él se apartó un poco para mirarla.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro y le brillaban los ojos.

—Lo ha sido, sí —contestó él.

Alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de las mejillas. Su piel era increíblemente suave, como el satén. La extraña sacudida del corazón se intensificó un poco más.

Hermione se estremeció. La trataba con mucha ternura. Seguía acariciándole la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y ella estaba obnubilada por su roce... y por él. Hasta dentro de los límites de otra experiencia sexual perversa, había algo nuevo, distinto. Él estaba cambiado. Era como si hubieran alcanzado otro nivel, aunque no sabría decir exactamente cuál era. En su cuerpo y en su cabeza seguía notando ese zumbido del clímax; sabía que seguía sumida en el subespacio. Le resultaba difícil pensar o concentrarse en algo.

Pero le pidió que salieran a cenar y le pareció que era una cita de verdad. Bueno, al menos para ellos. Quizá los demás no empezaban una cita con sexo oral en la mesa, seguido de un buen polvo en el asiento delantero de un coche. No obstante, Draco era un hombre poco corriente. Y empezaba a aceptar que ella también era una mujer fuera delo común. Le gustaba esa idea.

Se bajó de su regazo, se sentó sobre el suave cuero del asiento del acompañante y ambos se recompusieron un poco.

—¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?—preguntó él.

—Sí, claro. Pero, oye, ¿no ibas aquedar con Theo esta noche?

—¡Mierda! Es verdad. Espera, le enviaré un mensaje. Solo íbamos a ver una película. No le importará que lo anule.

Eso también había cambiado: que Draco anulara sus planes para estar con ella. Y eso hacía que fuera más consciente de que ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Era imposible que eso hubiera cambiado mientras hacían el amor. No era más que sexo. ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco?

Él acabó de teclear el mensaje, encendió el motor y salió del aparcamiento. Wild Ginger no estaba lejos y llegaron al cabo de poco tiempo.

Una vez allí les llevaron hasta el fondo del restaurante. A Hermione le sorprendió que él se sentara a su lado y no enfrente. Tal vez quisiera hacerlo como en aquel italiano. Se le aceleró el corazón.

A ver, no pasaba nada, pero eso no parecía importante ahora. En lugar de tocarle el muslo, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Por qué?

—Solo quiero asegurarme. Se supone que es lo que tengo que hacer después de llevarte al subespacio.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Está claro que he llegado ahí, pero incluso antes de ir a verte a tu despacho.

—Eso me encanta de ti.

Él sonreía; todo hoyuelos.

—Pero... esta noche ha habido más que eso.

A Draco se le borró la sonrisa y notó cómo tensaba los hombros bajo la tela de algodón de su camisa azul claro. Sin embargo, asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo.

—Sí, lo ha habido. Algo ha cambiado entre los dos.

—Draco... me gusta lo que pasa entre los dos. Está cambiando y tal vez eso sea bueno... pero si pienso demasiado en eso... no sé, me confunde. Mierda, no debería habértelo mencionado. Vuelvo a comportarme como una niñata.

—No, no pasa nada. Yo también he estado pensando en eso. Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa.

—Ya sabes que no busco una relación. No después de la última.

—Ya...

—Y sabes que tú tampoco. Solo quiero que sepas que lo entiendo.

—De acuerdo. —Pero había un deje de misterio en su voz, como si no estuviera seguro de dónde quería ir aparar con eso. Quizás ella tampoco lo supiera.

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es... ¿A ti te está bien esto? ¿Dejarte llevar y listos? Porque creo que está bien. Está muy bien tal y como está.

—Lo está. Sí, me parecen bien las cosas tal y como están. Me alegra saber que estamos en sintonía. En varios aspectos.

—Perfecto.

Ella le sonrió, pero por dentro tenía el pulso acelerado porque la conversación se le antojaba pura mentira. Le estaba diciendo a Draco lo que él quería escuchar y no la verdad. Sin embargo, ¿a qué le tenía más miedo? ¿A que él no pudiera soportar la verdad o a no poder soportarla ella misma?

Mientras Draco pedía las bebidas se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar de tema a algo menos serio. Había demasiada tela por cortar y no era el momento.

—Oye, ¿qué película ibais a ver Theo y tú?

—Una de acción. Una peli de hombres, vaya. —Sonrió y se le marcaron los hoyuelos otra vez—. Su novia, lo llama «cita de tíos».

Ella se echó a reír.

—Es gracioso, sí.

—No salimos tanto como antes. Me ha resultado extraño acostumbrarme a que Theo tenga novia. Pero les va bien; ella le ha ido muy bien. Y Theo es uno de esos tíos de los que nunca diría algo así. Habría dicho, vaya. —Se quedó callado y pasó la mano por la servilleta de lino que tenía sobre la mesa, absorto en ella durante un rato—. Él era... como yo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y vio cómo se le oscurecían los ojos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. El corazón de Hermione latía desbocado.

 _«No significa nada. Con eso no quiere decir que él no pueda cambiar también.»_

—Ah, aquí están las bebidas. ¡Salud! —Levantó la copa de whisky con hielo y le dio un sorbo—. Supongo que no eres una apasionada del cine de acción, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón: eso no significaba nada. Suspiró hacia sus adentros. ¿De verdad quería que significara algo?

—Draco, qué cabronazo.

Ambos levantaron la vista y se toparon con una mole de hombre—y casi tan apuesto como Draco— cuya mano se posaba en la cintura de una mujer delgada con unos preciosos rizos.

—Theo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Cuando me has dicho que no podías quedar para ver la película, pensamos en salir a cenar.

—Ah, es que... me han secuestrado. —Draco se giró y sonrió a Hermione.

—¿Nos vas a presentar o qué? — preguntó Theo mientras se disponía a cogerle las manos a Hermione.

Ella se sintió empequeñecida a su lado. Estaba algo sobresaltada.

—Sí, claro. Hermione, Theo y Dylan, su novia. Os presento a Hermione Granger.

Así que este era Theo, su mejor amigo. Y al parecer Draco nunca le había hablado de ella. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero intentó disimularlo bien mientras estrechaba la mano de Theo primero y luego la de Dylan.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Dylan sonrió. Era una mujer hermosa de facciones delicadas y una piel muy blanca, casi translúcida.

—Cenad con nosotros —les dijo Draco, señalándoles los asientos que tenían delante.

Theo asintió.

—Me parece genial.

Ayudó a Dylan a quitarse el abrigo y la hizo pasar a ella primero. La camarera vino inmediatamente, les tomó nota de la bebida y les cogió los abrigos. Hermione reparó en que Theo había pedido por Dylan, igual que Draco había hecho con ella. Dylan no pestañeó y sus ojos grises no mostraron sorpresa alguna.

— Hermione, ¿a qué te dedicas? —quiso saber Dylan.

—Soy abogada. Draco y yo trabajamos juntos en Kelleher, Landers and Tate.

—No deberías salir con una mujer que es tan inteligente como tú —le dijo Theo a Draco, guiñándole un ojo—. Eso te puede meter en un buen apuro.

Dylan le miró, sonriendo.

—Tú sí que estás en un apuro ahora—le advirtió con un deje de broma en la voz.

—¡Ja!

Dylan arqueó una ceja y Theo se acercó para besarla en la mejilla; a ella se le iluminó el semblante.

La camarera les trajo las bebidas y les tomó nota a los hombres. Había algo natural en ellos, en su manera de actuar y, una vez más, Dylan no reaccionó de ningún modo. Pero justo en ese instante, Draco mencionó que Theo y él se habían conocido en el Pleasure Dome, lo que significaba que tal vez a Dylan también le fuera el rollo duro, el bondage y el sadomasoquismo. A Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas un poco.

¿Significaba eso que Theo y Dylan pensarían lo mismo de ella? Claro que Draco nunca la había mencionado. Podría ser una chica más de las que estaba viendo.

 _«No importa. Compórtate como lo harías normalmente.»_

—¿Y tú, Dylan? —preguntó ella—.¿Y Theo?

—Somos escritores —contestó—.Yo escribo novelas eróticas y Theo escribe thrillers.

—¡Vaya! Eres Dylan Ivory. He leído tus libros, me encantó El arte del deseo.

Dylan se ruborizó.

—Gracias. Muy amable por tu parte.

—Es verdad.

Ella esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Hermione tenía la sensación de que esta chica le caería bien, si tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla. Sin embargo, eran amigos de Draco y era poco probable que volviera a tener esa oportunidad. Para ellos dos sería algo demasiado «de pareja».

¿No acababa de decirle hacía un momento que no le interesaba una relación y que quería mantener las cosas tal y como estaban?

Se notaba un nudo en el estómago y empezaba a acelerársele el pulso. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida —una taza de sake frío— pero eso no la tranquilizó. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—¿Me disculpáis un momento? Ahora vuelvo. —Draco la dejó salir del reservado y ella se levantó; se sentía algo boba.

—Te acompaño —anunció Dylan, que se levantó también de modo que a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que esperarla.

Fueron a los servicios al fondo del restaurante. Una vez dentro, Dylan le puso una mano en el brazo.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—¿Qué? Sí, claro.

—Espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, porque nos acabamos de conocer, pero creo que estás un poco pálida. Y algo nerviosa.

—Solo estoy un poco... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ni siquiera se me ocurre una excusa —añadió con una sonrisa—.Y ahora me muero de vergüenza.

—¿Es por Draco?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Pero luego tuvo que asentir. Claro que era por Draco, pero no conocía a la mujer que tenía delante, esa mujer que era la novia del mejor amigo de Draco.

—Mira, tal vez no debería meter la nariz en este asunto, pero tengo que decírtelo: nunca he visto a Draco mirar a nadie del modo como te mira a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Dylan se mordió el labio.

—Tampoco es que lo haya visto con muchas mujeres, pero sí he coincidido con él algunas veces y suele ser bastante reservado. Pero tú... Te mira con ojos de cachorrillo.

—Qué va.

—Que sí. —Sus ojos grises brillaban y una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro—. El tío está colado.

—¿Qué? No, estoy segura de que no está... colado. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Solo estamos... saliendo. Bueno, más o menos.

—Eso es lo que suele hacer, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes. Porque... ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí, claro. Draco ha sido muy sincero acerca de las relaciones y salir con mujeres.

—Mierda, lo siento. He dicho demasiado. No me incumbe.

—No pasa nada —repuso ella, y lo decía en serio. Estaba siendo muy simpática con ella.

Dylan sonrió y se inclinó sobre el lavabo para lavarse las manos.

—Tengo una vena fisgona. Lo siento mucho, Hermione.

—No pasa nada. Y ha sido un detalle que me acompañaras para asegurarte de que estuviera bien.

Se secó las manos.

—Me vuelvo ya a la mesa, así te dejo un momento a solas.

Hermione le sonrió, aliviada de que supiera que necesitaba recobrar un poco la compostura.

—Gracias.

Dylan asintió y se marchó.

Se miró en el reflejo del espejo. Tenía unos ojos enormes y las mejillas todavía un poco pálidas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

 _«Estás enamorada de un hombre que no te amará.»_

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi dolía. Pero Dylan le había dicho que estaba colado...

 _«No te hagas ilusiones.»_

No, cuantas más ilusiones se hiciera, más dolorosa sería la caída. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Qué lástima que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hola hola, disculpen la demora, andaba paseando por el campo y no había wifi jjajajaj

Que opinan del nuevo capi? les gusta? o no? cuéntenme en los comentarios :) Como verán cada vez es más difícil para ellos disimular que se gustan... que creen que va a pasar?

No puedo descargarme el archivo de la nueva historia que quiero subir :( así que hasta nuevo aviso no va a haber adelanto de eso chicas/os sorry

Besos, isa.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Trece**

Draco redujo la velocidad y se detuvo delante del edificio de Hermione. No sabía por qué no la había llevado a su casa. No era por el hecho de haber hecho el amor porque él no se cansaba del sexo y menos aún con ella. Nunca se cansaría de ella, de estar con ella...

Tal vez fuera ese el porqué.

Estaba demasiado fascinado. Demasiado obsesionado. Y compartir mesa con Theo y Dylan le había hecho recapacitar, verles a los dos juntos, ver cómo se miraban y qué sentía al observarles. Su felicidad. El modo en que una pequeña parte de él echaba eso de menos por primera vez.

Era hora de quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Gracias por la cena —dijo Hermione mientras cogía el abrigo y el maletín.

—De nada.

—Me ha gustado conocer a Theo y Dylan. Parecen muy simpáticos.

Él asintió.

—Lo son.

Hermione se quedó callada un momento, mirándole. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Draco? ¿Va... va todo bien?

—Pues claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —No quería parecer tan tranquilo, tan despreocupado y frío, pero notaba que volvía a levantar un muro, como de hormigón.

—Sé que no teníamos previsto vernos esta noche, pero es... — Hermione hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, solemos pasar el fin de semana juntos y... No pasa nada. No es importante. —Sacudió la cabeza, se giró y fue a abrir la puerta del coche.

Él le cogió la mano.

— Hermione.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Bajo la tenue luz de las farolas le brillaban los ojos, que habían adquirido un tono dorado apagado. Las largas pestañas le enmarcaban la mirada. Estaba confundida. No la culpaba; no le había dado ningún motivo para dejarla en su casa un viernes por la noche. Él tampoco estaba seguro.

—No te vayas —dijo él en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Me... me has traído a casa y me imaginaba...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió—. Es que... no sé en qué estaba pensando. Vuelve a casa conmigo.

Ella volvió a morderse el labio; los dientes le habían dejado marcas en su carnoso labio inferior.

—Creo... que es mejor que me quede en casa esta noche.

Tal vez ha sido una buena idea. Sí, seguro. Aprovecharé el tiempo para ponerme al día con el trabajo. El lunes tengo que entregar algo que he desatendido hoy.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. No sabía que tenías cosas que hacer.

¿Por qué se sentía tan gilipollas?

—Muy bien.

Ella le miró otra vez. Él se acercó su mano a los labios; la besó en el dorso, algo que la hizo sonreír. Pero solamente un poco.

—Ya te llamaré, Hermione.

Pues claro que era gilipollas. Vio en su rostro que estaba dolida y se odió un poco.

Ella asintió y salió del coche. Él no dejó de mirarla hasta que entró en el edificio sana y salva, y se quedó ahí sentado un poco más.

Nunca antes le había preocupado querer poner un poco de distancia con la mujer con la que salía. Nunca había sido un problema, al menos no para él. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con ella?

Pensó en la conversación que había mantenido con Theo en la cena, cuando las chicas se fueron al servicio. Theo le acusó de estar desaparecido. Él se lo había rebatido, claro, y como amigo suyo era como era, lo dejó estar no sin antes arquear una ceja.

Theo tenía razón, joder.

Encendió el motor, lo revolucionó un poco y dobló la esquina un poco más rápido de lo que debiera.

Esto no estaba pasando. No a él. No era un hombre de relaciones; no era lo bastante responsable. Obviamente. Solo había que verlo que había sucedido la última vez que había decepcionado a una mujer. ¡Astoria había muerto, por el amor de Dios!

No sabía cómo hacer estas cosas. Si hasta había decepcionado a su propia madre. Se había pasado la vida desilusionando a su madre. Primero porque no había sabido qué hacer y después porque había perdido las esperanzas de poder hacer algo. Era un cobarde.

Pisó el acelerador y el BMW voló prácticamente por las calles de Seattle.

No arrastraría a Hermione consigo.

Llegó a la Quinta y siguió conduciendo hacia el norte para salir de la ciudad. Necesitaba campo abierto a su alrededor. Necesitaba pensar. Había una tranquila posada en Warm Beach. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar? Podría alquilar una habitación y quedarse todo el fin de semana. ¿Y hacer qué? ¿Comerse el tarro?

Suspiró.

Qué ridiculez. Volvía a ser un cobarde.

Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Hermione. Y aún más, tendría que afrontar el hecho de que sentía algo por ella. No estaba preparado para ponerle nombre a ese algo, tal vez no hiciera falta. Pero no podía escapar de él porque, estuviera Hermione con él o no, lo que sentía por ella seguiría allí, como un peso en el pecho que no se iba nunca.

Joder.

Tomó la salida siguiente y cambió de sentido, de regreso a la ciudad. Conducía demasiado rápido pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era volver con ella.

Aún no creía que estuviera pasando por eso. Era impropio de él. No le gustaba pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupado por ella. Quería estar con ella. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella sin más?

Cuando llegó a su calle estaba muy nervioso. Encontró aparcamiento justo delante de su edificio y levantó la vista. Las luces estaban encendidas, de modo que aún estaba despierta. Trató de imaginársela, segura en la calidez de su apartamento, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había entrado. No tenía ni idea de cómo era su casa.

Prefería llevarse a la chica a su casa. Siempre. Así lo controlaba todo, sobre todo el entorno. Tal vez había llegado el momento de ceder. Un poco, al menos. Y tenía que verla. Era esencial.

Salió del coche y el cielo se abrió de repente. La lluvia le empapó mientras cruzaba la calle corriendo. Su puerta estaba junto a la entrada de la tienda de comestibles del edificio de ladrillo a la vista. Llamó al timbre. Silencio. Volvió a llamar. ¿Dónde estaba?

La puerta de madera se abrió, chirriante.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Parecía sorprendida. Impresionada, incluso. Y estaba guapísima, con un punto de inocencia. Tal vez fuera porque llevaba el pelo recogido y la cara recién lavada. No llevaba nada de maquillaje. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de pijama de algodón y una fina camisola de color verde claro que, a pesar de la tenue luz, hacía que sus ojos brillaran como no le había visto nunca. Y, curiosamente, también estaba más sexy que nunca.

Apoyó una mano en el umbral.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Es que... Bueno, está bien.

Se apartó y él entró; esperó a que ella le guiara escaleras arriba. Observó la cadencia sensual de su trasero mientras subía. No podía evitarlo. Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba ahí; no del todo. ¿Por qué había ido, pues? Sabía que Hermione querría una respuesta a eso. Y se la merecía también.

En lo alto de las escaleras le hizo cruzar otra puerta y luego accedieron al apartamento. La casa tenía su misma esencia. La combinación de lo viejo y lo nuevo, lo tradicional y lo moderno, hacía juego con ella. De hecho, se parecía a su piso pero combinado de una forma más femenina. Había antigüedades talladas sobre los oscuros suelos de madera y un sofá moderno de color blanco con cojines brocados. La mesita de centro era un baúl de viaje con un sobre de cristal encima. Una colección de fotografías en blanco y negro decoraban las paredes; la mayoría eran de edificios antiguos. Europeos, sobre todo. Pero bueno, se estaba distrayendo un poco de lo que ocupaba su cabeza. Y su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en los dos cuadros que colgaban encima de un aparador antiguo. Se acercó en dos pasos. Eran bodegones pintados con óleos parecidos a los que usaba en el instituto, pero había depurado la técnica desde entonces. Vio sus iniciales en la esquina inferior derecha, «H. G.», con una bonita caligrafía.

Él alargó el brazo hasta casi tocar uno de ellos.

—Joder. Son tuyos. Son muy buenos. Fantásticos. Deberías dedicarte a pintar, Hermione.

Ella suspiró pero no dijo nada.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla; se sentía demasiado corpulento para ese comedor tan acogedor. Algo incómodo, incluso, como si fuera un gigante que lo tiraría y lo rompería todo si se movía demasiado deprisa.

— Hermione...

Ella estaba ahí quieta, mirándolo, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Podía distinguir el contorno de su voluptuosidad y de los pezones, que se habían endurecido un poco con el frío del ambiente. En esos momentos no debería fijarse en esas cosas, pero era inevitable. Hermione era puro sexo para él. Cuando no... lo era todo.

Tragó saliva. Trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

 _«Di algo, colega. No seas gilipollas.»_

Carraspeó. Oía un zumbido dentro de la cabeza. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Hermione habló antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.

—¿Por eso has venido aquí? ¿Para decirme lo que debería hacer, Draco? Eso se te da muy bien, tengo que reconocerlo. Pero ¿por eso estás aquí? —Soltó una carcajada—. ¿Te das cuenta de que nunca habías estado aquí, en mi casa?

Su tono delataba algo de rabia. No podía culparla. Ella se encogió de hombros con un aire indefenso que le dolió en el alma.

—Me... me dejas en la puerta como si fuera un rollo de una noche sin más. ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque te sientes demasiado cerca de mí, al estar en mi casa? ¿No quieres conocerme tan a fondo? Es... insultante. O quizás es que tu ruta de escape es más fácil si todo pasa en tu casa. Así puedes decidir cuándo es hora de que me marche, cuando ya te has cansado de mí.

—Ese es el problema, Hermione. —Se le acercó, pero cuando reparó en la tensión de sus hombros y en cómo se le endurecían las facciones, se detuvo en seco. Añadió en voz baja—: No me canso de ti y eso me da muchísimo miedo.

Empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar. Era difícil decirle eso en voz alta; reconocérselo a alguien, incluso a sí mismo.

Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos por la emoción y se mordía el labio al tiempo que se abrazaba, pero relajó la tensión en los hombros. Sin embargo, él se quedó dónde estaba. No quería sobresaltarla.

—Yo también tengo miedo —dijo ella al final—. No he tenido tanto miedo en la vida. Y esto no es propio de mí, de esta mujer que se... ha debilitado por lo que siente.

—A mí me está pasando lo mismo —reconoció Draco, molesto por tener que hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo—. Y no sé qué demonios hacer con esto. No puedo...no puede importarme alguien de este modo. No a mí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella con tono desafiante y un deje de rabia en la voz.

Afuera retumbaban los truenos con fuerza.

Él se rascó la barbilla.

—Porque voy a joderlo todo, como ya me pasó con Astoria. Fue devastador y ni siquiera la quería. ¿Cómo habría sido si la hubiera amado? No puedo aceptar tanta responsabilidad por nadie.

—Pero sí te haces responsable de la gente a diario. En el trabajo. Como dominante.

—Porque en esas situaciones puedo distanciarme, pero no puedo... —Se calló y negó con la cabeza—. No puedo distanciarme en lo que a ti respecta. Hasta los más grandes caen, ¿verdad?

Ella esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Sí. Yo también.

Eso facilitó algo las cosas, saber que estaba en la misma situación y que también le resultaba difícil. Se relajó un poco y le sonrió también.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos hacemos aquí? —preguntó él, perdido de verdad. Quizá por primera vez desde que muriera Astoria.

—No sé. Creo... necesito que me lo digas tú. Y no es porque seas dominante. Es que... Draco, sinceramente, creo que en cuanto a esto, tú estás en mucho peor forma que yo, como más cerrado. Y no te ofendas, ¿eh?

—No. Tienes razón. Es verdad, lo reconozco. Lo que no sé es cómo dos personas como nosotros... y sí, sobre todo yo, podemos hacer estas cosas. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes...

—De una forma más limitada, sí —convino ella.

Él se volvió a frotar la mandíbula; sabía que era un gesto que hacía cuando estaba estresado o pensaba demasiado, así que dejó de hacerlo.

—No sé cómo hablar de esto de una forma más profunda. Sobre lo que vivimos. Hemos dejado que fueran fluyendo las cosas, pero eso no ha ido muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué me estás preguntando?

—Te pregunto... Joder, Hermione, no puedo tener una conversación así a dos metros de distancia. —Se le acercó sin dejar de observarla por si echaba a correr, pero ella no se movió.

Al momento ella estaba ya en sus brazos. Olía a flores; era esa esencia tan propia de ella. Notaba la calidez de su piel en las palmas. La atrajo más hacia sí e inspiró.

—Dime qué quieres, Draco —quiso saber ella con una voz suave pero insistente a la vez.

—Quiero que seas mi chica —le dijo.

 _«Suya.»_

A Hermione el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

—¿Tuya...? ¿Cómo?

Ella retrocedió lo suficiente para mirarle bien. Sus ojos ardían con un fuego que no terminaba de entender.

—Quiero que no nos veamos con nadie más —contestó él con vehemencia—. Que no salgamos con otras personas. Que no nos acostemos con nadie ni que juegues con nadie en el club salvo conmigo.

El corazón le latía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho y eso le impedía respirar con normalidad.

—De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

—No lo sé. No sé qué más significa esto. Nunca se lo he pedido a ninguna mujer. ¿Podemos empezar desde aquí? ¿Esto te parece bien?

¿Se lo parecía? La idea era casi un alivio. Aunque sabía que quería más —lo quería todo—, no estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a eso mejor que Draco. Estaban los dos exactamente en la misma situación. Como si un ciego tratara de guiar al otro, ella no veía mucho mejor que él. Tal vez ir paso a paso fuera lo mejor.

Ella asintió y soltó la respiración, que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo desde que Draco se plantara ante su puerta.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Él la abrazó más fuerte, acogiéndola entre sus brazos de un modo tranquilizador a la par que estimulante. Su autoridad le provocaba ambas cosas. Y aunque se había presentado en casa con algo de incertidumbre en el rostro por primera vez, ese aire de seguridad había vuelto. Una confianza absoluta en sí mismo.

— Hermione —le dijo en voz baja—. Quiero llevarte a la cama.

El cuerpo de ella se encendió de inmediato y se notó el sexo mojado con solo oír esas palabras de su boca. Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía poner en duda.

Ella se aferró a él, como para hacerle saber sin palabras que ella también lo necesitaba: quería que ambos estuvieran desnudos. Quería sentirle dentro y con las manos en su piel. Él gimió al tiempo que se agachaba para besarla y sus labios aprisionaban los suyos. Le introdujo la lengua y ella notó el whisky que había bebido en la cena; era un sabor dulzón con un punto acre y muy masculino. O quizá fuera su sabor masculino, sin más. Sus manos la tocaban por doquier; empezó a quitarle el pijama y en cuestión de segundos estaba ya desnuda. Ella se pegó a él, rozándole la camisa con los pezones.

Notaba la lluvia en la tela, el olor del agua junto con su jabón de notas cítricas y almizcladas.

¿Había conocido a otro hombre que oliera tan bien como él?

Los truenos retumbaron en el exterior e hicieron vibrar las ventanas; poco después, unos rayos iluminaron el cielo. El olor a ozono pronto se filtró por el apartamento, mezclándose con el de Draco. Era el olor del poder. Un olor que le iba de perlas a él.

Él se separó un poco y murmuró:

—Vamos, preciosa. ¿Dónde tienes la cama?

Las manos de Draco reptaban por su cuerpo, las pasó por debajo del trasero y la alzó sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y él la besó en la boca y el cuello, mientras recorría el pasillo hacia el dormitorio, que estaba tenuemente iluminado por una lamparilla encima de la mesita de noche.

La dejó sobre la cama con cuidado. Hermione se estaba acostando cuando él llamó; el edredón lavanda y blanco estaba medio retirado y se veían las sábanas debajo. Los notó fríos en contacto con la piel. Él se inclinó para encender la lámpara de la otra mesita.

—Necesito verte —le dijo con la voz ronca, preñada de deseo.

Ella también quería verle. No perdió detalle mientras se quitaba la camisa, se quitaba los zapatos con los pies y luego los pantalones. Su cuerpo era pura fibra, puro músculo. Tenía unos abdominales de infarto y la espalda amplísima. Tenía una erección impresionante que le tensaba los bóxers oscuros. Se notó el sexo más húmedo que nunca. Estaba mojada con solo verle a él y su masculinidad. Tan mojada como las calles en ese momento, azotadas por una lluvia incesante que golpeaba las ventanas. Él la miraba con el semblante impasible. Era duro como una roca, como su pene cincelado y los pezones, erectos y oscuros en su piel palida. Hermione se relamió y vio cómo movía el pene. Su sexo respondió tensándose.

 _«Lo necesito dentro de mí...»_

Se abrió de piernas y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Él sonrió y se detuvo un momento a respirar. Entonces se le colocó encima, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo mientras sus manos se perdían entre su pelo y la agarraban con fuerza. La besó con ímpetu, moviendo la lengua al compás de la suya, con ganas de más. Ella se aferró a su cintura con las piernas. Él movió las caderas de un lado a otro para colocar el pene entre sus muslos, presionar en su sexo y deslizarlo entre su flujo. Al instante empezaron a gemir, el uno en la boca del otro, de pura necesidad.

Joder, podía correrse solo con esa sensación, con el simple roce de su piel. Ella arqueó la espalda para que su pene le rozara bien los labios y el clítoris de arriba abajo. El placer fue en aumento, librando una dura batalla en su interior. Unos embates más y alcanzó el orgasmo entre gritos de placer. Toda ella temblaba del deseo.

Cuando hubo terminado, él se apartó y murmuró:

—Un condón.

Ella le señaló la mesita de noche y Draco alargó el brazo hasta llegar al primer cajón, donde encontró los preservativos, y cogió uno. Abrió el paquetito con los dientes y juntos lo colocaron en su pene erecto. Se puso encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Mientras la penetraba, Hermione se fijó en la exquisita agonía reflejada en su rostro y en el placer indescriptible al embestirla.

—Cielo, es una sensación tan buena. Nunca me he sentido mejor con nadie que contigo.

Siguió bombeando, penetrándola más y más. A su vez, ella seguía absorta en sus ojos grises con destellos azules... y una expresión que no alcanzaba a entender. Era placer y algo más.

 _«No importa.»_

No, lo único que importaba era que estaba con ella y que el deseo volvía a intensificarse, llevándola hasta el cielo. Su pene la llenaba entera y hacía que el placer fuera aún mayor, como su bello rostro al correrse, gritando su nombre.

—¡ Hermione!

Y luego llegó ella también al orgasmo con un placer que la envolvía con una luz brillante y cegadora. Entonces él la incorporó hasta que la tuvo sentada en la cama con las piernas rodeando las suyas, que se apoyaban en las rodillas. La abrazó con fuerza: su torso era como una sólida pared contra sus pechos y respiraba con dificultad.

—Joder, Hermione —balbució.

Ella seguía temblando después del clímax, emocionada, cuando, con unas manos fuertes, la puso boca abajo sobre su regazo. Empezó a azotarla, con brío y energía. A ella se le vació la mente tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en eso, solo en el dolor que, tras un placer tan reciente, se volvía en una sola sensación. Calor, anhelo y amor por él, todo junto.

 _«Le quiero.»_

Se mordió el labio. No quería decirlo. No se permitió hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir en silencio.

Él introdujo una mano por debajo, entre sus muslos, y le tocó el clítoris. Inexplicablemente, volvió a llegar al orgasmo. Contoneándose en su regazo, el placerle sobrevino como la tormenta que se libraba en el exterior.

Draco la sostuvo así, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, dejándola disfrutar de los últimos coletazos de placer. Al final dejó de estremecerse y se quedó quieta, en silencio. Hermione oía la lluvia y su propia respiración entrecortada.

Sin mediar palabra, él la incorporó y la acogió entre sus brazos de nuevo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, embriagada por su olor. Era suyo. Él acababa de demostrárselo de un modo que tal vez nadie más llegara a entender. Pero ambos lo sabían y eso era lo único que importaba. Ella inspiró aire y lo soltó poquito a poco. Por lo menos, eso sería lo que se diría de momento.

Draco notó cómo Hermione se relajaba entre sus brazos. Era tan hermosa así que apenas podía mirarla: tenía las mejillas encendidas, el pelo por todos lados y los labios sonrosados y algo separados. Las pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas como largas hebras de seda.

Joder. ¿Cuándo había pensado en una mujer en esos términos tan poéticos? Sin embargo, eso era lo que ella le provocaba. Bueno, eso y liarle la cabeza, aunque fuera algo bueno. Era algo que quería, que ansiaba.

Ella gimió con dulzura y se movió, volvió la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho de modo que sintió la suavidad y calidez de su mejilla sobre sus pectorales.

La quería. La había querido todo este tiempo. En sus brazos. Quería estar en su cuerpo. Quería controlarla y comprobar su respuesta. Era increíble. Era la emoción más extraordinaria que hubiera experimentado nunca, aparte de las motos y tirarse de cabeza desde acantilados. Sus otras experiencias de BDSM con multitud de mujeres tampoco podían compararse. Para él, estas mujeres ya no tenían rostro. Quizá nunca lo habían tenido. Pero el de Hermione sí lo veía, lo que hacía que el juego de poder fuera una nueva experiencia para él.

— Hermione.

—¿Mmm? —Levantó la cabeza y sus brumosos ojos de mirada somnolienta se asomaron tras unos párpados medio cerrados. Ahora eran de un tono dorado. Eran muy bonitos.

—No puedes ser más hermosa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

—Sí. —Le devolvió la sonrisa—. E inteligente. Y creativa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír algo tímidamente.

—Ya me acuesto contigo. No hace falta que me convenzas.

Él se rio y la colocó de lado, igual que él, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Si lo hiciera, buscaría otra manera. Y sea lo que sea que he hecho antes, parece ser que ha funcionado. Pero lo digo en serio.

—Gracias. —Se quedó callada un momento—. Creo que ya no soy tan creativa.

Él le apartó el pelo de la mejilla, recreándose con su textura, fina y sedosa. Como ella.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué me dices de tus pinturas? —le preguntó, con muchas ganas de saberlo.

—¿Qué? Ya no pinto.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros pero Draco reparó en que se ruborizaba.

—Lo dejé en pos de cosas... más maduras. Como la licenciatura en Derecho.

—Entiendo que tengas que ganarte la vida y eso es difícil con el arte. Pero, Hermione, se te da bien pintar. Tienes talento de verdad. No eres uno de esos fraudes que pintan y colorean sin más y se hacen llamar artistas.

—Yo no me hago llamar artista tampoco —repuso ella en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —No sabía por qué la estaba interrogando de ese modo. Tal vez fuera porque creía en su talento y quería que fuera feliz.

—Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo —contestó—. Y ya no tiene ninguna importancia. La verdad es que lo he dejado bastante.

—Bastante pero no del todo.

—Bueno, no. No del todo.

—¿Y eso no te dice nada?

—Sí. Me dice que de vez en cuando es un pasatiempo que está bien. Pero eso no me convierte en artista

—Si no lo intentas, no. ¿Lo has intentado de verdad?

Ella suspiró.

—No. Sacarme el título de abogada no fue nada fácil, ni perseguir una carrera.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo he encontrado tiempo para montar en moto y hacer escapadas.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

—De acuerdo, pero solo por ahora —convino—. No me gusta nada ver cómo se desperdicia un talento así. Ser capaz de pintar es algo que envidio; tener esa pasión por algo.

—Pero si te apasionan las motos... O eso parece.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó ella—. Mira, de todos modos, ya no tengo esa pasión, ese fuego. Y necesitas fuego para el arte, Draco. Tuve que dejarlo cuando entré en la universidad. Cuando decidí tomarme la vida más en serio.

—El arte puede ser serio. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo es?

Ella se le quedó mirando, parpadeó un par de veces; las emociones se reflejaban en sus facciones.

—Pensaba que íbamos a cambiar de tema.

—Sí, claro. —Le levantó una mano y le besó los nudillos—. Mira, haremos una cosa... Llevo toda la semana pensando en algo. Quiero llevarte otra vez al Pleasure Dome.

—Me encantaría volver.

—¿En serio? —¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera un cachorrillo inseguro que pedía su consentimiento y necesitaba que dijera que sí?

—He estado dándole vueltas —dijo ella—; quería volver. Me gusta lo que pasa allí y la energía que hay.

—La energía es increíble, sí. Todas esas personas en un mismo lugar, todos con un mismo objetivo.

—Hay mucha sensualidad. Por mucha actividad... visual y gráfica que haya.

Él asintió. Hermione lo entendía a la perfección.

—Sí, exactamente.

—Quiero volver —repitió ella—. Contigo. Solo contigo, Draco.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero era una sensación sorprendentemente agradable. Era una tensión exquisita. Se dio cuenta de que era por la expectativa, las ganas.

—Perfecto. Iremos mañana por la noche.

Quería ir al club, pero no para distanciarse de ella —de eso se acababa de dar cuenta ahora— sino para estar más cerca. Eso también era una novedad para él.

Había muchas cosas nuevas con Hermione. Tantas que estaba algo aturdido. Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando saltó desde ese acantilado en México, volando por el aire hacia el agua; preguntándose si sobreviviría o si se ahogaría.

Ahora mismo se estaba ahogando. Y también volaba. Fuera como fuese, se estrellaría de un momento a otro, aunque no sabía si sería con un fuerte impacto en el agua o con un estruendo demoledor en el suelo. No obstante, por vez primera, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

* * *

Hola! no se esperaban una actualización tan rápido no? jajajaj ya estoy terminando de adaptar la historia y eso significa que ya puedo subir más rápido y que ya falta poco para que se termine :( sigo dudando sobre qué historia adaptar después, hay problemas con la que quería (inserten llanto acá)

Espero que les haya gustado este capi :) Draco decidió quedarse con Herms en su casa :O y casi hicieron oficial lo suyo

Bueno bueno, cuéntenme que opinan del capi :) Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan también

Besos, isa.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Catorce**

El Pleasure Dome estaba más concurrido que la última vez que Draco la había llevado, lo que la asustaba y excitaba a la vez. Había la misma iluminación roja y lila, y los rincones oscuros de siempre. Gemidos suaves, el siseo de un látigo cortando el aire, el ruido metálico de las cadenas y, de fondo, la música. Le encantó en cuanto entró, igual que la primera vez. Pero al estar ahí de nuevo, ya conocía la emoción, así como el temor. Tenía una idea más clara de lo que podía esperar y eso hacía las cosas más fáciles y difíciles a la vez. Mientras cruzaban la sala principal y se acercaban a las escaleras, a Hermione se le empezó a acelerar el corazón, que le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

Miró a Draco y, al parecer, él notó lo que estaba sintiendo porque le apretó la cintura con fuerza.

—No pasa nada —le dijo en voz baja y con un tono tranquilizador. Le acercó la cabeza—. Les encantas, Hermione, y eso que aún no hemos empezado. Te están observando al pasar. Están esperando. ¿Te das cuenta de las cabezas que se giran? El vestido negro y corto ayuda, sí, pero en realidad es por ti. No pueden dejar de mirarte, como me pasa a mí.

Ella miró alrededor mientras pasaban por las diferentes zonas del lugar. Había hombres y mujeres en diferentes etapas de desnudez o bien con prendas de cuero. Cruzó la mirada con algunas personas y eso le dio un subidón instantáneo, como una especie de calor. Tuvo que apartar la vista.

Era mejor mirar a Draco, que estaba guapísimo y era puro músculo con sus pantalones de cuero y la camisa negra que se ajustaba como un guante a su pecho y espalda. Su sola presencia la tranquilizaba.

Se volvió hacia él.

—No puedo mirar, Draco. Me... me gusta saberlo pero ahora mismo mirar es demasiado. Es un poco sobrecogedor.

—Entonces saborea simplemente que lo sabes, preciosa.

Le dio un apretón en la cintura y ella se derritió. Se dejó llevar por él como una niña, como solía sucederle con él. Su armadura empezaba a deshacerse; de hecho había empezado al entrar en el club. Antes, incluso, cuando estaba en casa preparándose para la velada. ¿Qué tenía ese ritual de ducha, crema hidratante, perfume y vestido que la hizo entrar en la primera fase del subespacio?

Tampoco podía pensar en eso ahora. Ya estaban subiendo las escaleras y cruzaban la primera sala con la pista de baile y las barras de strippers. Las miró con cierto anhelo. Le encantaría bailar para él, mover el cuerpo al compás de la música que sonaba en todo el club.

En ese momento había una mujer en una de las barras y, una vez más, Draco supo de forma instintiva que ella quería detenerse y mirar un rato. La mujer era hermosa; tenía la piel de ébano y una melena morena ondulada. Iba vestida con unas cintas de bondage de color lila como si fueran un pequeño top y una falda muy corta que se le ajustaba como una segunda piel. Llevaba unos zapatos de aguja del mismo tono lila. Se aferraba a la barra con ambas manos y movía las caderas con la cabeza hacia atrás y el pelo le caía como una cortina negra. La música cambiaba y así lo hacía ella, cuyas caderas se movían en movimientos ondulantes, como trazando un ocho. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda en la barra y se deslizó por ella con los brazos por encima de la cabeza en un elegante arco con las manos unidas. Entonces levantó la vista, miró directamente a Hermione y sonrió separando sus carnosos labios rojos de una forma muy sensual.

A Hermione nunca le habían interesado sexualmente las mujeres. Y ahora tampoco, pero esta elegante criatura exudaba sensualidad y ella no podía evitar responderle de una forma primitiva, con la respiración y el pulso cada vez más acelerados mientras contemplaba el baile sensual de la mujer.

—Draco...

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta... de que lo que pasa aquí está... hiper sensualizado. Hipersexualizado, tal vez, pero no de un modo negativo. —No podía creer que estuviera encadenando dos frases seguidas cuando ya estaba en el subespacio, con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que la hundía aún más—. ¿No es eso? ¿No es eso lo que pasa aquí? Estoy mirando a esta mujer y veo lo que los otros pueden ver cuando me miran a mí. Y es... muy excitante saberlo desde esta perspectiva. ¿Tiene sentido lo que te digo?

—Absolutamente.

Draco le sonrió y ella se centró en él. Sus oscuros grises y sus pómulos marcados. La exuberante sinuosidad de sus labios, generosos y pícaros a la vez. Ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa mientras él seguía mirándola. Era una mirada cautivadora e imponente. Y aunque se limitaba a mirarla, con su sonrisa, que ahora empezaba a desaparecer, y las facciones reflejaban el mismo deseo que crecía en su interior, sintió su autoridad absoluta.

Se estremeció.

—¿Quieres subirte a ese podio con la barra, Hermione? —le preguntó en un tono suave e íntimo—. ¿Quieres actuar para mí? ¿Y para los demás de la sala?

Necesitó un momento antes de contestar.

—Me encanta la idea de que me vean, que me observen, pero no es exactamente lo que quiero.

—Ah. —Se paró y la miró sin decir nada—. Creo que ya sé qué podemos hacer.

La llevó hasta una de las grandes butacas acolchadas que había por aquí y por allá bordeando la sala y dejó la bolsa con los juguetes en el suelo. Se sentó en la gran otomana que estaba a metro y medio de la butaca. Entonces la colocó a ella entre él y la butaca. Hermione notó el suave roce del cuero en las corvas.

Draco le cogió las manos.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Por mí solo. Los demás te verán, te mirarán, pero esto es por y para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Siempre para ti, Draco. Siempre es para ti.

¿Por qué parecía que decírselo lo hacía todo más auténtico?

—Buena chica. Quédate ahí de pie un momento.

Alargó el brazo y tiró de la cremallera de la parte delantera del vestido hacia arriba hasta que se le vieron los ligueros. La embargó el deseo de inmediato y eso llegó a marearla un poquito. Le encantaba no estar segura de lo que le haría hacer y lo que le haría él mismo. El misterio que rodeaba la situación. La sensación de que él estaba al mando. Le pasó la mano por debajo del vestido y le subió la cremallera aún más, dejando expuesto su cuerpo hasta la cintura. El muslo y el vientre quedaban a la vista de todos, pero era una sensación agradable. Él la acarició poquito a poco, apenas rozándola.

—Ábrete un poco más para mí, preciosa.

Ella obedeció. Con las palmas, Draco le acarició la cara interna del muslo y ella se notó el sexo húmedo al instante. Luego le rozó el encaje del tanga con las yemas de los dedos y Hermione se estremeció. Cuando introdujo la mano por dentro de la prenda y encontró su sexo, ella gimió.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Dímelo, Hermione.

—Sí, me gusta. Me encanta cuando me tocas.

Él sonrió con la mirada fija en la cúspide de sus muslos. Se inclinó y acercó los labios al encaje, cada vez más mojado, y ella volvió a gemir.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? Pero ¿sabes qué me gustaría a mí? Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces tú; cómo te tocas y llegas al orgasmo.

—¿Aquí?

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Sí, aquí. Para mí, Hermione. Solo para mí.

Draco clavó sus ojos en los suyos y eso proveyó de calor su cuerpo, de ganas de complacerle.

—Joder... —dijo con un hilo de voz, casi entrecortadamente.

Él volvió a reír.

—Sé que estás nerviosa, pero lo harás, ¿a que sí?

—Sí—contestó ella, aunque se le atascó la palabra en la garganta, tensa de los nervios y un deseo cada vez más ardiente.

—Deshagámonos de esto. —Le bajó el tanga de encaje con un movimiento rápido y la dejó desnuda a la vista, con el vestido abierto de cintura para abajo—. Siéntate, Hermione —le ordenó mientras la hacía sentarse con cuidado pero con firmeza en la butaca que tenía detrás.

La miraba detenidamente mientras se sentaba en la butaca. Le hizo un gesto con la barbilla y ella supo qué quería exactamente. Se abrió de piernas.

Él sonrió.

—Muy bien, cielo. Preciosa. Veo lo mojada que estás. —Alargó el brazo y le acarició el sexo con la punta de los dedos; luego se los llevó a los labios y se los lamió—. Sabes tan bien. Me encanta tu sabor, pero ahora quiero verte. Venga, Hermione. Enséñame cómo te gusta hacerlo. Muéstrame tu placer.

Draco volvió a recostarse en la otomana sin dejar de mirarla. Era como si su mirada la obligara, como si le hiciera mover las manos entre los muslos, acariciándolos y separándose las piernas. Ella escudriñaba su rostro y observaba cómo el placer le suavizaba las facciones mientras ella se tocaba el clítoris con un dedo.

—Sí, eso es —dijo él en voz baja.

Ella bajó el dedo y lo introdujo entre los pliegues del sexo; él gimió. Ese sonido le provocó una oleada de puro calor.

 _«Más.»_

Se separó los labios hinchados y, mientras mantenía la vagina expuesta con una mano, con la otra se introdujo dos dedos. El placer fue una sensación de calor instantánea. Y aún mejor fue la expresión de Draco y la concentración que reflejaba su rostro. Bajó la vista y reparó en el gran bulto de su erección que le tensaba los pantalones de piel que llevaba.

 _«Ah, sí...»_

Ella se paró, se quedó completamente quieta, y dejó que su cuerpo absorbiera el embate de la necesidad. Entonces sacó los dedos y empezó a acariciarse, deslizándolos arriba y abajo por el sexo, humedeciéndolos con el flujo. Jugueteaba, se tanteaba sin llegar a tocarse el clítoris, sin introducir los dedos. Jugando con él al mismo tiempo. Las caderas empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia mientras desplazaba la mano por la zona.

—Míralos, Hermione —dijo en un tono gutural—. Te están mirando. Les excita mucho lo que estás haciendo. Igual que a mí. Lo noto.

Ella levantó la vista y encontró a varios hombres y mujeres observándola desde varios puntos de la sala; una docena de pares de ojos que brillaban en la penumbra. Notaba su placer, casi tan intenso como el que ella sentía.

—Para mí, Hermione.

De repente, él alargó el brazo, le agarró la muñeca e hizo que se acariciara más deprisa, controlando el movimiento de su mano.

—Ah, joder, Draco...

—¿Vas a correrte?

—Sí.

—Aún no —le ordenó, soltándole la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. No pares, Hermione, pero mírame. Mírame solo a mí.

—Sí —susurró; las ganas de complacerle eran mucho más fuertes que la sensación que fluía en su interior mientas continuaba acariciándose.

Él la observaba con una mirada ardiente.

—Solo estamos nosotros. Solo tú y yo. Nada ni nadie importan más ahora.

—Sí, Draco.

Él apartó la mano de su mejilla y la metió entre sus muslos una vez más para introducirle los dedos.

—¡Oh!

Los sacó y los volvió a meter.

—Esto es lo que quiero hacer, preciosa.

Apartó la mano de nuevo y se recostó en la otomana. Ella se introdujo dos dedos y se mordió el labio cuando la sensación aumentó.

—Más adentro —le ordenó.

Ella los introdujo más, luego los sacó y volvió a metérselos. Respiraba entrecortadamente; el placer le corría por las venas. La mirada de Draco se había vuelto abrasadora y la derretía por dentro.

—Vamos, Hermione. Córrete para mí, cielo. Hazlo.

Ella volvió a meterse los dedos con fuerza en el sexo, que empezaba a estar muy sensible, y con la otra mano empezó a trazar círculos en el clítoris. El clímax llegó rápido y con mucha intensidad, haciéndola gritar y mover las caderas con fuerza.

—Ah, qué bonita eres, cielo —murmuró Draco mientras ella seguía temblando, oleada de placer tras oleada de placer.

Apenas había terminado cuando él la acogió entre los brazos y empezó a besarla y a meterle la lengua. Le introdujo dos dedos en el sexo, flexionándolos bien para llegar a su punto G y le proporcionó otro clímax que llegó con gran estruendo en un alud depuro placer.

—¡Dios mío!

Draco la sujetó con fuerza entre los brazos mientras temblaba con la fuerza del orgasmo.

—Cielo, ha sido... genial —le susurró a los labios.

—¿Draco...?

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

—Solos tú y yo aquí... —dijo con un hilo de voz entrecortado.

—Sí, solos tú y yo.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba pidiendo. Pero él sabía complacerla diciéndole lo que quería oír.

—Ha sido perfecto, Hermione. Perfecto —dijo con una voz tomada por el humo y el deseo—. Pero ahora necesito más de ti.

—Claro. Lo que sea.

Draco la colocó bien en el regazo hasta que la tuvo a horcajadas encima de él, sobre la otomana, con una pierna a cada costado y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Inclínate un poco. Bien, muy bien. Voy a azotarte.

No pudo hacer más que gemir mientras le subía el vestido despacio. Entonces notó una fuerte palmada en la nalga y se contoneó. Notó su apremiante erección en su bajo vientre desnudo y se aferró más a él. Draco le dio otro azote, otro más y otro; una lluvia de palmadas sobre la piel. Era fantástico: el placer y el dolor aumentaban a la par. Al cabo de un momento volvió aquedarse sin aliento. Se contoneaba, disipada, con ganas de correrse otra vez. Necesitaba su pene largo y grueso dentro. Necesitaba notar sus manos encima, su boca... Todo a la vez. Estaba loca de deseo, del placer que se le negaba y de la dulce tortura de los azotes en el trasero.

—Córrete otra vez, cielo. Córrete para mí. Puedes hacerlo.

Siguió azotándola con una mano e introdujo la otra debajo del vestido para pellizcarle un pezón.

—¡Oh!

Ella apretó el sexo en su regazo, frotándose con el duro bulto de su erección: necesitaba más y más. El deseo la abrasaba mientras le retorcía suavemente el pezón con los dedos y llegó al orgasmo de nuevo con frenesí.

—¡Draco!

Una vez más, antes de que terminara, él la cambio de postura, la incorporó y la levantó. Estaba temblando; la notaba débil entre los brazos.

—Tengo que follarte ahora mismo, preciosa. Tengo que estar dentro de ti.

En cuestión de segundos estaban en uno de los reservados tapados con cortinas que había en cada rincón del club y la sentó en una mesa alta y acolchada. Tanteó a ciegas en busca de un preservativo en un cuenco que había en una estantería y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de cuero. Su pene era una extremidad dura y palida de piel hermosa, algo más oscurecida en la punta. Qué ganas tenía de sentirla dentro.

La acercó sin miramientos al borde de la mesa y le separó las piernas. Con una rápida embestida se introdujo en su húmedo sexo.

—Joder, Hermione. Cielo...

Le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza sujetándole las muñecas con una mano. La miraba y el pecho se le levantaba pesadamente con cada respiración. Entonces empezó a moverse empujando fuerte con las caderas. Hacía tanta fuerza que le hacía algo de daño, pero lo necesitaba. Le necesitaba.

—Draco, por favor...

Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. No lo entendía. Lo único que sabía era que el placer de su cuerpo dentro de ella era exquisito. Tenía ganas de más.

—Draco —repitió entre sollozos.

Él la incorporó un poco y la abrazó mientras la penetraba. Y cuando finalmente se tensó y gritó su nombre, Hermione también se estremeció con otro orgasmo demoledor que la hizo chillar de gusto.

—¡Dios mío! Por favor, por favor... Draco...

Se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas y él hacía lo mismo. Todo su mundo daba vueltas, fuera de control. Y lo único que veía era su cuerpo y el de él, juntos. Solo ellos dos. El resto del mundo había desaparecido.

No recordaba con claridad la vuelta a casa de Draco: no fue más que el movimiento emborronado de las luces de las farolas y de la lluvia que caía, mezclando los colores en el parabrisas. El olor de los asientos de piel de su coche. Su olor oscuro pero encantador junto con el aroma del placer. Cuando la sacó del coche y la llevó al ascensor, a Hermione le entró el pánico. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaba anhelante, nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo.

—Draco, no te vayas... te lo ruego.

—¿Qué? No me voy a ningún sitio, cielo. Te voy a llevar dentro. Espera un segundo a que abra la puerta.

Ella se apoyó en él cuando entraron y Draco cerró la puerta del piso. Se sentía muy débil. Quizá fuera de alivio.

Él la sujetó bien con los brazos alrededor.

—No pasa nada —le dijo en un tono tranquilizador—. Es otra consecuencia del subidón químico por lo de esta noche. Las endorfinas, vamos. Tal vez haya sido una pequeña sobrecarga. Te pondrás bien. Te desnudaré y nos acostaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió sin decir nada. No podía pensar con coherencia. Lo único en lo que pensaba, lo único que sabía en ese momento, era que le quería. Que después de esa velada en el club, se sentía más cerca de él que nunca. Y no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría guardarlo dentro.

Estaba un tanto mareada por todo. Por el amor, de hecho. Por el deseo que sentía por él: un anhelo absoluto que no había sentido antes.

En lo que le pareció medio segundo ya estuvo desnuda en su cama, entre unas sábanas frías pero suaves al contacto con su piel.

—¿Draco?

—Shhh, cielo, estoy aquí mismo.

Y lo estaba. En ese momento entraba en la cama y le pasaba el brazo por debajo del cuello. Ella se le acercó, se puso de lado y abrazó su corpulenta figura. No era una cuestión sexual: tan solo necesitaba notarle. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó en la mejilla y en los labios. Ella se derritió con esa sensación de Draco cuidándola, amándola. Era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en la vida. Quería pensar en eso, en lo que significaba, deleitarse un poco, pero se notaba los párpados muy pesados.

—Draco —susurró—. Tengo que decirte algo.

 _«No lo hagas.»_

—¿Qué pasa?

 _«Pero tengo que decirlo...»_

—Es importante...

Él estaba callado. Esperaba a que le contara lo que le tenía que decir. Sin embargo, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y era como si la boca no le funcionara tampoco. Tenía la sensación de que el cuerpo le pesaba mil kilos.

—Mmm...

—¿ Hermione?

Hizo un esfuerzo para no dormirse y contarle lo que con tantas ganas quería decirle, pero se apagó en cuestión de segundos.

Draco la miraba. La vigilaba como una especie de ángel de la guarda. En la oscuridad apenas distinguía la silueta de sus pómulos y de la mandíbula, pero sabía lo hermosa que era de todos modos. Una parte de él deseaba que estuviera despierta. No sabía por qué. Estaba agotado para rendir sexualmente en ese momento. O tal vez no. El deseo era inagotable cuando estaba con Hermione. Pero había mucho más que eso.

Por otro lado, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y poner en orden todas las ideas extrañas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Las cosas raras que había estado sintiendo toda la noche y que habían estado acumulándose en las últimas semanas.

La escena con ella en el Pleasure Dome había sido muy intensa esta noche. Más que intensa, incluso. No había sido un juego de dolor intenso; no había ido más allá de los azotes de siempre, que era lo más lejos que había llegado con ella. No obstante, no necesitaba ir más lejos ni jugar con mayor intensidad con ella. Ya no se trataba de eso.

Aunque siempre le gustaría el intercambio de poder, el juego de sensaciones y ver cómo respondía a todo eso, ya no sentía la necesidad de nada más duro. Más extremo. Pero algo más había ocurrido esta noche...

Siempre pasaban cosas cuando estaba con ella. Había una progresión continua delas cosas. Tenía mucho que tal vez fuera hora de empezar.

¿Era posible que amara a esa mujer?

El pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza y por el corazón como un fogonazo de luz. Cegador. Puro. Se le aceleró el corazón, cuyos latidos le repiqueteaban en el pecho.

 _«No.»_

¿Pero acaso no lo negaba porque era a lo que estaba acostumbrado?

Se frotó la barbilla en un intento de poner un poco de orden en su cabeza. Al parecer, por mucho que lo intentara no lograba tranquilizarse. Se pasó la mano por el pecho y presionó como si con eso pudiera suavizar los erráticos latidos de su corazón y así tranquilizarse. Joder, no se lo podía creer. No estaba preparado para creérselo todavía. Sabía que estaba sintiendo algo por ella, algo nuevo y especial, pero ¿eso?

 _«Es imposible.»_

Pues ahora parecía que no lo era.

Se la acercó un poco más.

Tenía que calmarse. Era tarde y estaba cansado. En realidad tampoco hacía falta que hiciera nada. Podía tomarse su tiempo para averiguar dónde tenía la cabeza y qué postura tomar en cuanto a eso. En cuanto a todo ese... amor. Era idiota. Se comportaba como si fuera un adolescente, algo que le pasaba demasiado a menudo con Hermione.

La quería, por el amor de Dios.

 _«Mierda.»_

Se le aceleró el pulso y, sin pensar mucho en ello, se dio la vuelta para inspirar el olor de su cabello. Era reconfortante.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio. Lo había perdido. Estaba desaparecido ya.

No sabía cómo demonios había pasado pero se había enamorado, aunque no lo pretendía. A pesar de que sabía de lo que era capaz y de lo que no. Y no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer al respecto.

Y ahí estaba, tumbado con la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, oyendo cómo respiraba. Oía también el sonido de la lluvia en las ventanas y el lejano retumbar delos truenos. Quería estar despierto para reflexionar sobre esto y encontrarle el sentido. Pero, al final, el suave ritmo de la respiración de Hermione le tranquilizó. Eso y la lluvia que caía formó una especie de capullo a su alrededor. Consiguió relajarse, aunque oía un zumbido en la cabeza por toda la sobrecarga sensorial. En algún momento, con la luna escondiéndose tras un banco de nubes y las estrellas que empezaban a desaparecer, se quedó dormido.

Se despertaron unas horas más tarde con los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer. Ella se cobijó entre sus brazos en silencio. Él se puso encima de ella. Su cuerpo se le antojaba una serie de delicadas curvas: los pechos, el vientre, los muslos. Ella se abrió de piernas y él se introdujo en ella con tanta suavidad como la seda. Con la misma finura. La besó mientras levantaba las caderas y ella suspiraba. Qué dulzura. No se cansaba de ella.

 _« Hermione.»_

Ella se movía con él y cada movimiento de sus cuerpos marcaba un ritmo fluido y perfecto que no hacía falta pensar siquiera. No requería ningún esfuerzo. Pronto alcanzaron un placer líquido, como arrastrados por una corriente de sensaciones. Al poco notó cómo el cálido sexo de ella se tensaba alrededor del suyo. Era increíble. Empezó a jadear; su clímax fue tan tenue como las primeras luces del día. Al instante él llegó al orgasmo entre temblores. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. No quería soltarla.

Finalmente reparó en que quizá la estaba aplastando, de modo que la soltó un poco y ella se acurrucó a su lado. Le acarició el pelo y comenzó a respirar con normalidad mientras enredaba los dedos en sus sedosos mechones.

— Hermione —susurró—. Cielo...

¿Qué quería decirle? Pero tenía tanto sueño...

Se quedó dormido una vez más.

* * *

Hola hola! estamos en la cuenta regresiva, solo 4 capis mas nos quedan por delante :(

Cuéntenme que opinan del capi en los comentarios, espero leerlas/os, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer, de verdad gracias

Como lo prometido es deuda acá tienen para opinar:

 _Hermione Granger había tenido una obsesión desde los doce años: provocar la ruina de lord Northington, el responsable de la muerte de su madre. Así que aquella belleza de veintidós años dejó Estados Unidos rumbo a Londres con la intención de vengar el acontecimiento que le había destrozado la vida. Hermione se quedó de piedra al encontrar al objeto de su obsesión, aquel desenfadado y guapísimo caballero llamado Draco no era en absoluto lo que ella esperaba. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que aquél era el nuevo lord Northington y decidió destrozar al padre a través del hijo. Pero hasta los planes más estudiados pueden venirse abajo por el poder del corazón._

Bueno bueno, espero su devolución jajaja

besos, Isa.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Eve Berlin** que se llama **El limite del deseo** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 **Quince**

Cuando Hermione se despertó era tarde. Lo deducía por el ángulo del sol fuera de las ventanas. Todavía estaba medio adormilada y le vibraba todo el cuerpo. Y también el cerebro.

Se giró y descubrió a Draco mirándola.

—Hola. —Su voz era baja y algo ronca.

—Hola.

No estaba segura de cómo se debería sentir. De lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. De cómo se había sentido después. Algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Otra vez. Las cosas habían pasado a un nivel completamente diferente. No solo en el club, sino allí, en la cama, en plena noche. Lo recordaba como una especie de sueño maravilloso. Excepto que había ocurrido de verdad. Lo había notado. Había percibido un cambio más profundo en él y en el modo como la había tocado. Había sido tan, tan dulce. Tan tierno. Allí había habido emoción de verdad y Hermione sabía que no era la única que sentía eso. Se había sentido... completamente abierto con ella, por primera vez. Pero ahora, en gran parte estaba... insegura. Sobre cómo se sentía de verdad.

Ojalá pudiera creer lo que había notado en él. Ojalá pudiera confiar en eso.

— Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Oh, estoy... Sí, estoy bien.

Se apoyó en un codo. Hermione reparó en lo despeinado que iba. Le daba un aire un poco infantil.

—No parece que estés bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tiró la sábana hacia arriba para cubrirse más el pecho.

—Estoy... —Se quedó callada, se mordió el labio y, entonces, le miró a los ojos—.

Draco, me da la impresión de que algo ha vuelto a cambiar.

—Sí —dijo él sin alterarse.

—¿Sí?

—Para mí también.

—Así pues, ¿qué significa eso?

Se quedó mudo unos largos segundos durante los cuales Hermione contuvo la respiración. Creía que no podría respirar hasta que se lo hubiera contado. Aunque una parte de ella tuviera miedo de saberlo.

Exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Significa, para mí, al menos, que yo... tengo sentimientos con los que no sé qué hacer. Y creo que tú también.

Hermione se mordió más fuerte el labio.

—Yo... —¿Por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza? Quería contarle exactamente cómo se sentía, pero no podía hacerlo—. En cierto sentido, a mí me pasa lo mismo y me cuesta mucho asumirlo.

—Así pues, volvemos a estar en la misma onda —dijo él, con esas cejas rubias unidas en un gesto interrogativo, aunque había dicho esas palabras de forma muy decidida.

Le sorprendió que él esperara que ella le dijera algo que se lo confirmara. Pero decírselo aún le parecía demasiado arriesgado. No pensaba ser la que le dijera primero que le quería.

Así pues, ¿dónde les dejaba eso, si él no se lo decía? ¿O si no podía reconocerlo? ¿Si, quizá, no era eso lo que él sentía, ni por asomo?

Ahora, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, repiqueteándole dolorosamente en las costillas. Notaba cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella, como una especie de sustancia tóxica. Veneno. Y convertía el miedo en pánico.

Tenía que salir.

Se sentó en la cama tan deprisa que, durante un instante, se sintió mareada. Entonces, volvió a apartar las sábanas y dejó las piernas balanceándose en el otro lado.

—¿ Hermione? ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? Ahora no puedes irte.

—Sí, puedo. Tengo que hacerlo, Draco. —Se puso en pie y notó el frío invernal en su piel desnuda. Otra vez se volvió a sentir mareada y tuvo que detenerse al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos con las manos. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas se le antojaba demasiado brillante, cegadora. Notaba cómo la sangre le fluía por las venas con una fuerza inusitada.

Draco acudió a su lado enseguida.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —dijo ella sin girarse para mirarle, sin reaccionar cuando él le cogió el brazo—. Y quizás ese es el problema. No sé qué ocurre, no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo te sientes respecto a todo. Eres tan confuso, Draco. Y no te pido explicaciones porque yo tampoco las tengo. Pero no creo... que pueda seguir soportándolo. Al menos, no ahora. Necesito pensar. Necesito... un poco de tiempo para mí.

—No lo hagas, Hermione. Te estás derrumbando. Tienes que estar donde yo pueda vigilarte, donde yo pueda asegurarme de que estás bien.

Hermione se giró de golpe para mirarle. Dentro de ella crecía la rabia como un flujo feroz y caliente por las venas. Era demasiado atractivo. La luz de última hora de la mañana se reflejaba en su pelo oscuro y lo teñía de oro, pero no iba a permitir que eso la distrajera.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirme, Draco? Porque, si es así, entonces, aquí ya he acabado. Me voy, me da igual todo eso de derrumbarme. Además, tampoco creo que se trate de eso. En el fondo, no.

—¿Qué es, pues?

Draco parecía sinceramente confundido. Pero no podía explicarle nada más sin revelar mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Hizo un gesto de rechazo con la cabeza.

—Me voy, Draco. No intentes detenerme. Ahora no.

Hermione empezó a vestirse, sintiéndose más vulnerable con el vestido de cuero para el club de lo que se había sentido desnuda con él. Draco se quedó completamente quieto, con sus rasgos apagándose, desnudo y tan guapo que a ella le dolía mirarle.

Draco todavía la miraba cuando ella se calzó los zapatos y se fue hasta la puerta de entrada, donde el abrigo colgaba sobre una consola. Metió los brazos en él, sintiendo más frío que nunca.

Draco no se había movido, ni había dicho nada. Eso la hizo enfadar. Se sentía más confusa que nunca. Más segura de que tenía que marcharse. Le concedió unos segundos más, esperando con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Pero él se quedó en silencio y tan apuesto como una estatua, con la boca cerrada en una línea firme y seria.

Hermione volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Y se fue.

Cuando llegó a la calle pidió rápidamente un taxi, le dio al taxista su dirección y se dejó caer en el duro asiento. Tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras contenía las lágrimas que querían brotar. Pero no pensaba permitirlo.

Hermione odiaba que ser mujer a menudo significara que la reacción a la rabia fuera llorar. Le hacía sentirse débil y odiaba sentirse así. Cerró las manos en dos puños, hasta que se clavó las uñas en las palmas. El dolor le irritaba, le ayudaba a no derrumbarse.

El taxi no tardó en llegar a su casa. Sacó el dinero del bolsillo del abrigo, salió y entró en el edificio. Las escaleras le parecieron interminables.

 _«Tú limítate a entrar. Dentro estarás segura.»_

Abrió la puerta principal, entró rápidamente y la cerró. Y se dejó caer contra ella, con la espalda fuertemente apretada contra la madera, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer.

Maldita sea. No quería hacerlo; no quería llorar por un hombre. No había llorado por Ron. Simplemente se había quedado atrapada en un pozo de autocompasión, siempre juzgándose. Sin embargo, esta vez no la estaba juzgando nadie. Estar con Draco jamás le había hecho sentirse como si debiera hacerlo.

—Maldita sea —masculló.

Se apartó de la puerta y se quitó el abrigo, que cayó al suelo. Le daba igual. No paraba de moverse, por la habitación, donde se desvistió y, una vez desnuda, se metió en la cama. Su cama era su refugio, aunque ahora nada le parecía seguro. Nada le parecía lo bastante familiar. No tanto como la cama de Draco y su cuerpo.

No obstante, él no la amaría. Así pues, ¿cuán segura estaría ella sin él? Debería olvidarse de todo ese rollo del amor y superarlo. La situación era imposible.

Estiró el brazo para coger un pañuelo de papel de la caja que tenía encima de la mesita, se sonó la nariz y se secó los ojos. Pero no sirvió de nada; las lágrimas seguían cayendo y resbalándole por las mejillas. Al poco empezó a gimotear, con unos sollozos largos y aspirados y un plañido terrible que le salía de lo más profundo del pecho, de su cuerpo.

Se abrazó con fuerza. Solo podrían consolarla los brazos de Draco y sin él estaba perdida. No le tendría nunca más, jamás. Al menos no de la manera segura y permanente que ella quería por primera vez en la vida.

Esas viejas sensaciones de no ser lo bastante buena, lo bastante merecedora de amor, volvieron a apoderarse de ella. Todos los antiguos problemas que habían ocasionado sus padres, fríos y distantes. Jamás había conseguido satisfacerles. No había conseguido nunca que se fijaran en ella salvo para desaprobarla. Y daba igual lo que hiciera, incluso decidir ir a la Facultad de Derecho porque ellos querían y renunciar al arte, sin contar el cuadro o los dos cuadros que se permitía cada año; nada era suficiente.

Estaba claro que ella tampoco era suficiente para Draco.

Pero no, quien hablaba era su antiguo yo. La rabia se volvió a apoderar de ella. Él no era suficiente para ella. No si se negaba a admitir sus sentimientos por ella. No si no la podía amar. Maldita sea, ¿acaso no se lo merecía?

A pesar de ello, sentía el dolor en el cuerpo como un fuerte peso en los pulmones, los brazos y las piernas. No se podía mover. No podía pensar con claridad. En lo único en que podía pensar era en la cara de Draco, en esos ojos cerrados, los rasgos tensos, mientras esperaba que hablara y evitar así que ella se marchara, aunque ya le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Lo único que podía sentir era pérdida y rabia, y ese dolor terriblemente agudo en el corazón.

Jamás le habían roto el corazón. Ni siquiera había permitido que nadie se le acercara lo bastante como para hacerle daño de verdad. No tenía ni idea de que dolería tanto, que le haría sentir como si tuviera el corazón de cristal y se le hubiera roto en mil pedazos, cada uno perforándola hasta el fondo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a convertirse en sollozos. Conseguían salir de ella, retorciéndose en el pecho antes de salir por su boca abierta. Un dolor increíble. Una tristeza increíble.

Fuera de la ventana, el sol se estaba poniendo cuando ella parpadeaba mientras recuperaba la conciencia. Última hora de la tarde. Había pasado horas allí. Se sentía exhausta. Agotada. Asqueada. Sabía que tenía que salir de la cama, beber un poco de agua. Lavarse la cara. Tenía los ojos y las mejillas hinchados, blandos al tacto. Aspiró hondo. ¿Cómo había permitido que le ocurriera eso?

Jamás permitiría que le volviera a ocurrir. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a eso.

 _Pero esa sería la última vez._

Las lágrimas volvieron a empezar. La sensación de calor en las mejillas y los pequeños sollozos que le encogían el pecho eran insoportables. ¿Cómo podía una persona contener tantas lágrimas? Pero incluso esa idea le llegaba desde muy lejos, como si tuviera la mente obnubilada por el dolor.

Intentaba tragarse las lágrimas y contenerlas pero no lo conseguía, de modo que se hizo un ovillo y dejó que cayeran, inconsolable en su pena. Al final se quedó dormida.

Soñó con Draco y con su piso. Lo inundaba la luz del sol que parecía venir de todos lados, dorada y dulce. Draco apareció detrás de ella y Hermione notó su presencia más que verle. Conocía el tacto de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, conocía su hermosa fuerza mientras la atraía hacia sí.

—Esto es lo que deberías estar haciendo, Hermione —dijo él.

«Sí», pensó ella. Estar con él...

Delante de ella tenía un caballete, con un cuadro a medio pintar, y ella sostenía un pincel en la mano. Era la vista de la bahía de Elliot que tenía desde su ventana, de tonos azules y verdes, con la luz del sol atravesando la niebla. La vista que habían compartido desde la ventana. Preciosa.

Pero Hermione ya no pintaba. No realmente. Y tampoco estaba con Draco, ¿verdad?

Todo se hizo oscuro, vacío. Era como si estuviera cayendo en un espacio vacío que no contenía nada. La oscuridad y el vacío crecieron a su alrededor, acercándose. Filtrándose en ella.

Le gritó:

—¡Draco!

Pero él no estaba y jamás volvería a estarlo.

—No —murmuró, sobreponiéndose al dolor—. ¡No!

Se despertó en la oscuridad, temblando por la humedad de su piel y, en el fondo, lo sabía. Se había acabado.

Draco estaba mirando a través de la larga hilera de ventanas, con la mirada fija en las luces minúsculas y parpadeantes de los barcos atracados en la bahía de Elliot. Se sentía principalmente aturdido. Se había sentido así desde que Hermione se había marchado aquella mañana.

De acuerdo, era mentira. Quizá solo estaba aturdido en parte. También se sentía desgarrado, como si hubiera pasado por una trituradora de papel y estuviera ahora en carne viva, con un dolor espantoso. Por ese lado estaba desesperado.

Se frotó la barba rasposa de la barbilla y el cuello, que se notaba agarrotado. De hecho, todo él estaba agarrotado. Había intentado tumbarse en el sofá, agotado, pero estaba demasiado tenso para permanecer demasiado tiempo así. No había dormido nada desde que se había ido Hermione y solo había gozado de unas pocas horas de sueño antes de eso. Pero no era la falta de sueño lo peor de la situación, lo que le dolía tanto.

Era la falta de Hermione; saber que se había ido.

Estaba... despojado. Enfadado. Enfadado porque se había ido. Enfadado porque le importara tanto, joder. Enfadado por la sensación amarga de impotencia que recorría como un lodo oscuro sus venas. Se sentía impotente para cambiar las cosas por ella, para cambiar esa parte básica de él del modo que debería para darle lo que Hermione se merecía. Se sentía impotente para amarla. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Se sentía irremediablemente impotente. Eso le fastidiaba muchísimo. Siempre lo había hecho. No le gustaba nada sentirse impotente y no poder hacer nada con tal de mejorar la vida de su madre. Y odió también esa sensación tras la muerte de Astoria. Había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo que la forma de no sentir esa horrible impotencia era controlar siempre las cosas y ser responsable. Eso le hacía sentir un poco su poder personal. Como si lo que hacía tuviera importancia, aunque fuera solo en el trabajo o en el reino del BDSM. Como si no pudiera surgir ningún imprevisto porque tenía toda la vida controlada hasta el último detalle.

Pero en algún rincón de su cerebro sabía que era una mentira conveniente. Que en con todo el control del mundo, la propia mentira, podría sentirse completo. Y, al no saber qué más podía hacer al respecto, había dejado las cosas tal y como estaban. Se había permitido vivir esa mentira.

Hermione lo había dejado expuesto. A él mismo, en definitiva. Draco no había sido capaz de contarle la verdad. La verdad de que la quería. Que amarla era lo único que le haría sentirse completo.

La idea era demasiado fuerte para asumirla. Sobre todo ahora que ella había dejado tan claro que no quería estar con él y que la había decepcionado, que era precisamente lo que sabía que pasaría.

Draco empezó a andar bajo el cielo oscuro con el brillo de las farolas, que captaba por el rabillo del ojo de una forma borrosa.

Se sentía abrumado por todo. Por primera vez desde que era un adulto, no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con eso solo.

La única persona con la que realmente quería hablar de aquello era con Hermione, pero eso era imposible ahora porque sabía que ella no querría verle, que era la última persona a quien querría ver, y no podía culparla.

Había llegado el momento de recurrir a su mejor amigo. Él y Theo no hablaban de cuestiones sentimentales muy a menudo. Jamás habían intimado tanto. Lo más cercano había sido cuando Theo se había vuelto loco por Dylan. Pero esa vez Theo había sido quien se había sincerado. Draco jamás lo había hecho y no estaba seguro de saber hacerlo.

Pero, qué diablos, seguro que era mejor que pasear por ahí incansablemente; mejor que ese ciclo interminable de un pensamiento tras otro para, al final, regresar siempre al mismo lugar.

Quizás Theo pudiera ofrecerle un poco de perspectiva y ayudarle a centrarse otra vez.

Se fue hasta la consola del recibidor, donde tenía el móvil cargándose. Desenchufó el cable y marcó el número de Theo.

—Hola.

—Theo, soy Draco.

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre? Últimamente apenas he sabido de ti. Supuse que, al final, te habrías vuelto a casa después de que nos viéramos la otra noche.

—Sí, sobre eso...

Dios, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Cómo lo hacía la gente?

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? —preguntó Theo—. Y no me digas que nada porque te lo noto en la voz.

—Siempre has sido un dominante muy intuitivo.

—Sí. Pues venga, va, canta.

Suspiró y empezó a pasearse de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿te parece que quedemos para tomar una copa?

—¿Ahora? Dylan y yo estamos terminando de cenar.

—Sí, ahora. Por favor. Lo siento por la cena, pero... Mierda, ¿puedes quedar o no?

—Sí. Claro. Faltaría más. Dime dónde quieres que quedemos.

—¿En The Black Room? ¿Sabes dónde está? —Era un pequeño garito cerca de su casa. Sabía que sería un lugar tranquilo y que difícilmente se encontraría a alguien del trabajo o a algún conocido del club.

—Ya lo encontraré. Dame cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Colgaron y Draco se dio una ducha rápida, algo que había estado evitando todo el día. Allí había demasiados recuerdos de Hermione, de su cuerpo brillante envuelto en vapor. Hermione con su camisa de vestir blanca, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos castaños, brillando de deseo. Preciosa. Alucinante. Había tenido a muchas otras mujeres allí. Pero Hermione era la única que realmente importaba.

No estaba seguro de qué decía eso respecto a él. No le gustaba precisamente lo que implicaba.

No tardó mucho en salir por la puerta. Decidió andar las seis manzanas que había hasta el bar. Necesitaba tomar aire, estirar las piernas y librarse de esa tensión insoportable.

Había vuelto a llover. Las calles estaban húmedas y reflejaban la luz de las farolas y los neones de algunos restaurantes y escaparates.

Así se sentía. Confuso. Distorsionado. No le gustaba ni un ápice.

Theo ya estaba en el bar cuando llegó y Drao dio gracias por no haber tenido que esperar, haciendo durar la bebida y sus pensamientos. No podía soportar estar en su propia cabeza ni un minuto más.

—Hola, Theo.

—Hola. Te he pedido un Chivas con hielo. He pensado que nos guardaríamos lo bueno para cuando fueras más tú mismo.

Draco se sentó en el taburete que había al lado de su amigo.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Salta a la vista. Al menos, para mí.

Draco cogió el vaso, le dio un sorbo y lo volvió a dejar sobre la barra. Se lo quedó mirando.

A su lado, Theo no dijo nada y bebió un poco de whisky. Draco conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que, si era necesario, se quedaría allí toda la noche.

Se tomó otro trago de whisky frío, intentando saborear la quemazón mientras le bajaba por la garganta. Pero Theo tenía razón: no podía disfrutarlo de verdad. Esa noche no.

—Así pues... —empezó a decir Draco—. Mierda, no sé cómo hacerlo. Hablar. Hablar de verdad.

—Es un poco extraño, pero te acostumbrarás —dijo Theo, con un tono ligeramente burlón.

—Preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Solía pensar como tú antes de conocer a Dylan.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Draco.

—Está fantástica. Alucinante. Pero no me cambies de tema, que te conozco.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—Sí.

Apuró lo que quedaba de bebida y los cubitos chocaron contra sus dientes. Hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara y pidió otra.

—Debe de ser grave —dijo Theo con voz tranquila.

—Lo es. —Se quedó callado un momento—. Creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione.

—Eso sí que es grave.

Draco aspiró hondo y retuvo el aire en los pulmones durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar el vaso.

—Sí, lo es. Y es una buena mierda. No es que crea que estoy enamorado de ella: lo estoy. Así pues, ¿qué diablos puedo hacer, Theo?

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo; deseaba o, mejor dicho, necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Estar con ella, aunque eso me dé un miedo terrible. Aunque esté convencido de que no puedo tener una relación de verdad.

—Yo antes pensaba lo mismo.

—No sé si tenías tantos motivos como yo para hacerlo —repuso él.

—Quizá. Tal vez no. —Theo tomó un sorbo de su bebida, la dejó sobre la barra y volvió a mirar a su colega a los ojos. En realidad, Theo siempre era directo, que era algo con lo que Draco ya contaba—. ¿Crees que esta noche me has llamado para que te dijera que fueras tras ella?

Notaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Puede ser.

—No voy a decirte eso.

—¿No lo vas a hacer?

—No. Y te diré por qué. Te conozco, Draco, y creo que deberías darte un poco de tiempo y tranquilizarte. Deberías recapacitar para aceptar lo que sientes por ella porque me doy cuenta de que todavía no acabas de creértelo. Y deberás hacerlo antes de verla.

—Si es que quiere verme.

—Ah. Bien. Pues más motivo aún para darle un poco de tiempo. Seguramente necesite calmarse después de lo que ha pasado entre vosotros.

Draco asintió.

—Tienes razón.

—Eso espero. Dios sabe que la cagué con Dylan, pero sigo aprendiendo. Al menos, eso me dice ella.

Eso le hizo sonreír, aunque fuera un poco. No pudo evitarlo. Theodore Nott no era un hombre que dejara que alguien le dijera qué podía hacer. No hasta que conoció a Dylan.

Él era igual pero quería probar eso con Hermione. Se daría unos pocos días, tal y como su amigo había sugerido. Y si eso significaba que tenía que oír una buena ración de mierda por su comportamiento, sabía que se lo merecía. Lo aceptaría. Y, mientras tanto, intentaría respirar un poco para dejar respirar a Hermione también.

—Parece un buen plan —le dijo a Theo—. Gracias.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que salgamos o que veamos el resumen deportivo juntos?

—No, no te preocupes. No pasa nada. Sé que quieres volver a casa con Dylan.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Parecía un poco sorprendido.

—Está claro, Theo, te lo veo en la cara.

—Pues vaya mierda.

—No, si es algo bueno. Me gusta verte feliz.

Su amigo asintió y sonrió.

—A mí también me gusta verte feliz.

—No me importaría.

Theo se puso en pie y dejó unos cuantos billetes de veinte sobre la barra.

—Quédate y tómate unas cuantas más, si quieres.

—Podría hacerlo.

—Y hazme saber cómo va todo.

—Lo haré. Oye, Theo, gracias.

—De nada.

Theo se fue antes de que hubiera la necesidad de decir algo más.

* * *

Hola hola! quiero contarles que nos quedan dos capis más en esta historia :(

Como ven Herms decidió que Draco no la quiere :O Cuanto tiempo creen que se va a tomar Draco?

Cuéntenme que opinan en los comentarios! Muchas gracias a todas/os los que leen y se toman un tiempo para comentar:D

Besos, Isa.

Pd: si, lo que subí en el cap anterior es una historia nueva que estoy queriendo subir, solo espero a que terminen mis parciales que vinieron de a montones para adaptarla un poco y ahí subirla


End file.
